Der Professor für Geschichte der Zauberei
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Hershel Layton kann ungewöhnlicherweise Hogwarts sehen und da die Schulleiterin gerade einen Ersatz für Professor Binns benötigt, wird er sogleich eingestellt. Eine vollkommen neue Welt wartet auf ihn; an seiner Seite die äußerst hilfsbereite Kollegin Hermine, die er schon ziemlich gern hat. Aber was ist mit Emmy? Und kann es sein, dass Hermine eigentlich etwas von Severus möchte?
1. 1, L, Ein Schloss

_Größere Spoiler für Teil 3 und 6 der Professor Layton-Reihe._

 _Die Geschichte spielt nach dem dritten Teil Professor Layton (aber Floras Existenz wird ignoriert) und dem siebten Teil Harry Potter. Severus Snape hat den Krieg überlebt._

 _Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Nintendo / Level 5 und Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Der Professor für Geschichte der Zauberei**

Kapitel 1 – Layton – Ein Schloss

Die Sonne schien strahlend über die grüne Landschaft Schottlands und im Laytonmobil wurde es allmählich immer wärmer. Doch Professor Layton fuhr unbeirrt weiter, genoss seine Umgebung und freute sich schon auf seinen Urlaub.

Seit ein paar Wochen nun schon war die Gressenheller Universität in London nahezu verlassen, denn es waren Sommerferien und daher die meisten Studenten und Dozenten verreist. Nur Professor Layton war als einer der wenigen zurückgeblieben, recherchierte und forschte weiter wie immer, verbrachte selbst jetzt noch – sehr zu Rosas Ärger – ein paar Nächte in seinem Büro. Er hätte natürlich auch den Sommer bei sich zu Hause verbringen können, doch nun, da Luke in die USA gezogen war, kam ihm sein Haus unnatürlich leer und verlassen vor…

Doch selbst einem Professor Layton kann die Decke manchmal auf den Kopf fallen, und so hatte er das Angebot Dean Delmonas gerne angenommen: Der Dekan besaß nämlich ein kleines Ferienhaus in Schottland, in dem einmal im Monat jemand nach dem Rechten sah. Doch diese Person war nun ausnahmsweise den ganzen Monat selbst verreist. Daher hatte der Dekan Professor Layton gebeten, dort hinzufahren und einmal nachzuschauen, ob es denn noch stünde, wie er lachend bemerkt hatte. Im Gegenzug dürfe er dann gerne ein paar Tage dort bleiben…

Ab und zu schoben sich ein, zwei Wolken vor die Sonne, aber ansonsten war es so schön wie selten in England… oder in diesem Fall in Schottland. Der Professor kam an vielen Seen vorbei und musste sein kleines Auto manch steilen Berg nach oben fahren lassen. Als er jedoch über den nächsten Hügel gefahren war, erblickte er etwas höchst Erstaunliches.

Ein gewaltiges Schloss!

Gebannt betrachtete er das graue Gemäuer mit den vielen Türmen, neben einem glitzernden See und einem dunkelgrünen Wald. Und wie es schien, war es sogar noch nicht einmal verfallen! Aber warum wusste er nichts von diesem Schloss? Als Archäologe wusste man doch normalerweise von so etwas, oder nicht?

Professor Layton fuhr in einen schmaleren Sandweg, der zum Schloss zu führen schien, und erreichte nach einer Weile ein von Ebern bewachtes Tor, auf dem der Name HOGWARTS zu lesen war. Dort stieg er aus und suchte nach einer Art Klingel, nach irgendetwas, um sich den Insassen des Schlosses bemerkbar zu machen, doch er fand nichts. Schließlich ging er zum Tor und versuchte, es zu öffnen, doch er konnte die dunkelgrauen Gitterstäbe nicht einmal berühren! Es schien, als würde sie eine unsichtbare Wand trennen…


	2. 2, H, Ein Professor

Kapitel 2 – Hermine – Ein Professor…

Hermine Granger unterrichtete nun schon seit einigen Jahren als Professorin für Verwandlung in Hogwarts – und sie konnte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen. Nach dem Krieg war sie an die Schule zurückgekehrt, um ihr letztes Jahr nachzuholen und sich einen offiziellen Abschluss zu sichern. Doch als es sich dann dem Ende zuneigen sollte, hatte sie Professor McGonagall gestanden, dass sie Hogwarts gar nicht verlassen möchte… Diese hatte ihr dann ein grandioses Angebot gemacht: Hermine solle ein paar Jahre Verwandlung studieren und könne dann wiederkehren, um als Professorin zu arbeiten. Sie, Minerva, habe genug mit dem Schulleiterdasein zu tun.

Und genau das hatte Hermine dann auch mit großer Freude getan.

Als sie an diesem Vormittag über den Innenhof des nahezu verlassenen Schlosses schlenderte, kam ihr ein gutgelaunter Hagrid entgegen.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine!", grüßte der Wildhüter fröhlich.

„Guten Morgen, Hagrid!", erwiderte Hermine nicht weniger enthusiastisch. So ein schönes Wetter war einfach ansteckend. „Und, was hast du schon heute so getrieben?"

„Och, ich hab nach den Tieren im Wald gesehen und dann nen kleinen Rundblick über die Grenzen Hogwarts gemacht." Auf einmal wurde sein Ausdruck irritiert. „Als ich mit meinem Fernglas zum Tor geguckt hab, hab ich was Merkwürdiges gesehen."

„Was denn?"

„N Mann hat versucht reinzukommen. Ich bin grad aufm Weg zu Professor McGonagall, um's ihr zu sagen."

„Ein Muggel?", fragte Hermine.

„Nee, kann nich sein, die würden schon viel früher Halt machen und wieder verschwinden."

„Hm… Dann vielleicht ein Besucher?"

„Ja, aber alle Zauberer wissen doch, wie Hogwarts geschützt ist und dass sie nen Patronus oder so schicken müssen, um reinzukommen."

„Ja, stimmt. Hm…" Hermine überlegte, doch es fiel ihr nichts Besseres ein. „Weißt du, was", meinte sie nach einer Weile. „Ich finde, wir schauen erst einmal nach, wer der Mann ist, bevor wir Minerva damit belasten – sie hat sowieso schon genug um die Ohren. Zur Not können wir ihr ja immer noch Bescheid sagen."

Hagrid schien zu überlegen, nickte dann jedoch. „Geht klar." Dann wurde sein Gesicht verlegen und er druckste: „Ähm, Hermine… Würd's dir was ausmachen, allein hinzugehn; ich muss eigentlich noch nach dem Kraken schaun – dem geht's zurzeit nich so gut."

„Nein, kein Problem", erwiderte Hermine sofort. „Ich mach das schon. Danke fürs Bescheid sagen." Und nach einem freudigen Winken, ging sie in Richtung Tor. Sie überlegte, dass es besser sei, einen der Seiteneingänge der Grenze zu nutzen; falls der Mann in böswilliger Absicht nach Hogwarts eindringen wollte – es liefen schließlich immer noch ein paar Todesser frei herum!

Hermine schlich sich durch eine Tür in der Mauer, die man mit einem Zauberspruch, den nur die Lehrer kannten, öffnen konnte, sodass man sowohl die Mauer, als auch den Schutzwall des Schlosses überwinden konnte. Dann ging sie außen an der Mauer entlang, in Richtung Tor.

Nach einer Weile sah sie etwas Rotes zwischen den Bäumen und erkannte schließlich, dass es sich um ein Auto hielt. Das war ungewöhnlich für einen Zauberer, denn die meisten apparierten hierher. Dann sah sie den Mann, der vorsichtig das Tor betastete – oder vielmehr den Schutzwall davor. Er trug einen orangefarbenen Pullover mit einer schwarzen Jacke und Hose – und auf dem Kopf einen Zylinder! War das nicht ein wenig sehr altertümlich?

„Entschuldigen Sie!", rief Hermine, als sie aus den Bäumen trat, um sich bemerkbar zu machen. „Was machen Sie hier?"

Der Mann drehte sich erschrocken um.

„Oh, verzeihen Sie, Miss", erwiderte er höflich und tippte zum Gruß an seinen Hut. „Ich bin hier in der Gegend vorbeigefahren und da sah ich dieses grandiose Schloss und wollte herausfinden, ob man es besichtigen könne."

Aus dieser Aussage schloss Hermine, dass der Mann kein Zauberer – zumindest aus England – zu sein schien. „Wie heißen Sie?", wollte sie wissen

„Mein Name ist Hershel Layton."

„Und was machen Sie so beruflich?"

„Ich bin Professor für Archäologie an der Gressenheller Universität in London."

„Oh." Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Das heißt, dass Sie sich für Geschichte interessieren?" Und, dass er kein Zauberer sein kann…

Professor Layton schmunzelte. „Nun", meinte er dann, „würde ich mich sonst für ein so altes Gebäude wie dieses Schloss interessieren?"

Hermine lachte. „Nein, da haben Sie recht."

Sie lächelten sich eine Weile gegenseitig an, bis Hermine ihr Verhalten auffiel und sie sich räusperte und den Blick abwandte. „Ähm… das Problem ist, dass das Schloss heute eigentlich für Besucher geschlossen ist." Sie sah wieder in sein Gesicht und als sie den enttäuschten Ausdruck darauf entdeckte, fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Aber ich spreche gleich mit der Besitzerin und schau mal, was sich machen lässt."

Dafür schenkte Professor Layton ihr ein Lächeln und sagte: „Ich danke Ihnen, Miss…?"

„Hermine Granger", stellte sie sich vor.

„Dann danke ich Ihnen, Miss Granger."

„Ich komme dann gleich wieder."

Professor Layton nickte einmal. „Ich werde warten."

Hermine lächelte noch einmal freudig, bevor sie sich umdrehte und wieder zwischen den Bäumen verschwand – und danach ziemlich schnell zu Minerva eilte – der „Besitzerin" dieses Schlosses…


	3. 3, M, für Geschichte der Zauberei?

Kapitel 3 – McGonagall – …für Geschichte der Zauberei?

Minerva McGonagall saß an ihrem Schreibtisch im Schulleiterbüro und wälzte sich durch die unzähligen Briefe, die sie vom Ministerium, von Eltern, selbst von Schülern und anderen bekannten und auch unbekannten Menschen allein heute wieder bekommen hatte. Sie stöhnte über den sechsten Brief, den sie nun öffnete, wandte sich dann dem Portrait des ehemaligen Schulleiters zu und meinte: „Ach, Albus, wie hast du das nur immer alles geschafft?!"

Dumbledore kicherte nur vor sich hin und genehmigte sich einen Zitronenbonbon.

Minerva schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und begann, den Brief zu lesen, doch schon nach einer Minute klopfte jemand energisch an ihre Tür. _Na, ein Glück_ , dachte sie und rief freundlich: „Herein, bitte!"

Hermine, ein wenig außer Atem, stürzte ins Büro und plapperte äußerst schnell: „Minerva, vor dem Tor steht ein Professor, der Hogwarts sehen kann und der Geschichte mag, und-"

Minerva hielt eine Hand hoch und Hermine verstummte sofort. „Jetzt noch einmal von vorne und langsam bitte."

Und Hermine erzählte von einem seltsamen und doch zugleich höchst interessanten Mann.

„Er ist geschichtsinteressiert und ein Professor", verdeutlichte Hermine noch einmal einen ihrer Standpunkte. „Siehst du, worauf ich hinauswill?"

Die Schulleiterin nickte langsam. „Das tue ich in der Tat." Sie überlegte kurz, bevor sie nachhakte: „Bist du dir sicher, dass er kein Zauberer ist?"

„Das ist das große Dilemma, ich weiß es nicht genau, da er ja schließlich Hogwarts sehen kann – das können Muggel ja nicht."

„Hm… Nun gut, machen wir es am besten so: Du gehst zu ihm und versuchst heimlich, seinen Zauberstab aufzurufen. Wenn er zu dir geflogen kommt, konfrontierst du ihn damit, wenn nicht, dann bringe ihn bitte in mein Büro. Aber sag ihm nichts von der Magie, wenn er es noch nicht weiß! Das müssen wir ihm schonend beibringen…"

„In Ordnung", nickte Hermine und eilte aus dem Büro.

 _Ein Professor_ , dachte Minerva. _Das könnte ganz praktisch sein…_


	4. 4, H, Accio

Kapitel 4 – Hermine – Accio

Hermine schlich durch die Bäume, hin zum Tor und Professor Layton, und versuchte, keinen Laut von sich zu geben, um ihn nicht, falls er etwas Böses im Schilde führte, vor ihrem Vorhaben zu warnen. Schließlich sah sie wieder etwas Rotes und wusste, dass sie nun fast da war. Sie duckte sich hinter einem breiten Busch, holte ihren Zauberstab hervor, richtete ihn heimlich auf den Mann ein paar Meter vor ihr und murmelte: „Accio, Professor Laytons Zauberstab."

Sie wartete einen Moment und als nichts geschah, breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Er war kein Zauberer, bösartig oder nicht, denn niemand nähert sich Hogwarts ohne seinen Zauberstab! Das bedeutete, dass sie ihn zu Minerva bringen durfte.

Hershel Layton stand nur da und betrachtete Hogwarts. Dabei hatte er einen so vielschichtigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, dass er unmöglich war, zu lesen.

Hermine beschloss in dem Moment, dass ihr dieser unglaublich interessante Mann gefiel. Und sie überlegte, ob sie jemals eine Person so fasziniert hatte, wie dieser Professor vor ihr. Doch dann fiel ihr jemand ein und das Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht…


	5. 5, L, Magie!

Kapitel 5 – Layton – Magie?!

Hogwarts. Nein, da klingelte nichts.

Hershel stand immer noch vor dem Tor, besah sich dieses seltsame Bauwerk vor sich und wartete auf die Rückkehr Miss Grangers. Doch obwohl er gewartet hatte, erschrak er doch sehr, als sie plötzlich wieder da war und ihn ansprach.

„Professor Layton?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um, automatisch ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Obwohl sie es erwiderte, merkte er doch sofort, dass irgendetwas sie traurig stimmte… „Und?", fragte er gespannt.

„Die Besitzerin meint, sie könne ruhig mal eine Ausnahme machen", verkündete Miss Granger fröhlich und die Spur an Traurigkeit war wieder verschwunden.

„Das ist ja wunderbar! Ich danke Ihnen vielmals."

„Keine Ursache." Dann ging die Frau hinüber zum Tor und öffnete es, einfach so. „Ihr Auto müssen Sie aber hierlassen."

„Wissen Sie, Miss", meinte er, während sie den Weg zum Schloss hinaufgingen, „ich hatte das Gefühl, als könne ich die Gitterstäbe des Tors nicht berühren. Ist das nicht merkwürdig?"

„Nein", lachte Miss Granger. „Die Besitzerin des Schlosses möchte Sie einen Augenblick in ihrem Büro sprechen, bevor wir Sie herumführen können, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben."

„Oh, nein, ganz und gar nicht", erwiderte Hershel. „Dann kann ich mich bei ihr höchstpersönlich bedanken."

Als sie das Schloss erreicht hatten, betraten sie es durch eine gewaltige Holztür. Im Innern war es kühl. Unzählige Statuen und Gemälde begegneten ihnen auf ihrem Weg. Einmal glaubte er, ein älterer Herr in einem Portrait habe sich an der Nase gekratzt, doch vermutlich hatte ihm seine Fantasie einen Streich gespielt.

Sie gingen weiter über lange Flure und stiegen ein paar steinerne Wendeltreppen empor.

„Was machen Sie eigentlich hier beruflich?", fragte er seine Begleitung irgendwann.

„Nun… ich ähm… bin auch Professorin", erwiderte sie.

„Oh", machte er interessiert. „Für welches Fach denn?"

Professor Granger musste für seinen Geschmack viel zu lange nachdenken, bevor sie erwiderte: „Für Biologie, mit einer Spezialisierung in der Kunst der Transformation."

Ah, Metamorphosen. Wirklich äußerst spannend. Er war schon immer fasziniert gewesen, wie sich etwas in etwas anderes verwandeln konnte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dies hier eine Schule sei."

Professor Granger schwieg.

Schließlich gelangten sie an das Ende eines Korridors, wo eine gewaltige Statue eines Vogels stand. „Ist das ein Phönix?", fragte Hershel erstaunt.

„Sehr richtig", lobte Professor Granger und murmelte dann etwas Unverständliches.

Auf einmal bewegte sich der Phönix vor ihnen, drehte sich um die eigene Achse, stieg in die Höhe und zog eine weitere Wendeltreppe mit sich. Hershels Augen weiteten sich. Vor ihm lag eines dieser Mysterien, die unbedingt gelöst werden mussten!

„Nach Ihnen", meinte Professor Granger und deutete auf die Treppe.

Es lag wohl an seiner Verblüffung, dass er annahm und nicht wie sonst, ganz der Gentleman, der Dame den Vortritt gelassen hatte. „Sagen Sie", fragte er währenddessen, „was ist das für eine Technik?"

Zu seiner Verwunderung kicherte seine Begleiterin nur und meinte dann: „All Ihre Fragen werden bald beantwortet werden."

Am Ende der Treppe blieben sie vor einer dunklen Holztür stehen und Professor Granger klopfte an.

„Herein, bitte", ertönte es von drinnen und sie öffneten die Tür und betraten den Raum. Es handelte sich um einen runden, hellen Raum, der sehr hoch war. An den Wänden waren undenkbar viele Portraits und aus den Fenstern konnte man über den gesamten See blicken.

„Das hier ist Hershel Layton, Professor für Archäologie an der Gressenheller Universität in London", wurde er plötzlich von seiner Begleitung vorgestellt. Und erst da erkannte er den Schreibtisch im hinteren Teil des Raumes, an dem eine Frau mittleren Alters saß. Sie hatte ihre schwarzen Haare zwar zu einem strengen Knoten hochgesteckt, doch ihr Gesicht war offen und freundlich.

„Und das hier ist Professor Minerva McGonagall", stellte Professor Granger die Frau vor.

„Sind Sie die Besitzerin dieses Schlosses?", hakte Hershel nach.

Professor McGonagall schmunzelte. „So etwas in der Art."

„Dann danke ich Ihnen sehr, dass Sie mich empfangen."

„Bitte setzen Sie sich doch."

Hershel und Professor Granger setzten sich auf die beiden Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Nun gut", begann Professor McGonagall dann. „Wie Ihnen vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist, ist dieses Schloss kein gewöhnliches Schloss."

Er nickte kurz. Es konnte nicht gewöhnlich sein, wenn kaum jemand über seine Existenz wusste. Wurde ihm das Mysterium etwa gerade vor seinen Augen für ihn gelöst? Das war ihm ja noch nie passiert…

„Bei Hogwarts handelt es sich um eine Schule, ein Internat, um genau zu sein. Ich bin die Schulleiterin und Professor Granger eine unserer Lehrerinnen."

„Wie kommt es, dass ich noch nie zuvor etwas von Hogwarts gehört habe?" Er hatte sich einmal für Luke mit sämtlichen Schulen und Internaten Großbritanniens vertraut gemacht, doch Hogwarts war ganz sicher nicht dabei gewesen.

Die Schulleiterin und Professor Granger wechselten einen kurzen Blick, bevor jene ihm fest in die Augen blickte und sagte: „Weil dies eine Schule für Magie ist."

Hershel blinzelte ein paar Mal unbeholfen.

„Glauben Sie an Magie, Professor Layton?", wollte Professor Granger von ihm wissen.

„Ich… ähm… nun… mir ist nun schon so viel Seltsames über den Weg gelaufen – ich könnte niemals sagen, dass ich nicht nicht an Magie glaube." Er überlegte kurz, ob man mit ihm Scherze treibe, daher fragte er: „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass Sie mir diese Tatsache beweisen können?"

„Aber selbstverständlich", sagte Professor McGonagall, holte einen dunklen Holzstab aus ihrem Umhang hervor, richtete ihn auf den Stapel Briefe vor sich, murmelte etwas – und plötzlich fingen sie an zu brennen!

Hershel war davon so erschrocken, dass er aufsprang und ein paar Schritte zurückwich.

„Es ist vollkommen ungefährlich". versicherte ihm Professor Granger. „Sehen Sie, dass die Briefe nur brennen, aber nicht _ver_ brennen?"

Er trat neugierig näher und betrachtete das Papier – tatsächlich! Es verkohlte nicht im Geringsten!

„Sie können es sogar berühren", meinte die Schulleiterin. „Es wird auch nicht ihre Hand verbrennen."

Mutig streckte er langsam seine Hand ins Feuer. Es war warm, aber nicht heiß, und es schien, als würde keine einzige seiner Zellen zerstört werden.

„Gut", sagte Professor McGonagall nun und das Feuer verschwand wieder.

Hershel setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

„Nun, da wir geklärt haben, dass es Magie gibt, muss ich Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen, um ihre magische Identität zu verstehen."

Er nickte nur.

„Wussten Sie vorher schon etwas von der Magie?"

„Nein."

„Also waren ihre Eltern keine Zauberer?"

„Ich bin in jungen Jahren adoptiert worden, aber ich denke nicht."

„Haben Sie jemals in ihrer Kindheit etwas Seltsames, Ungewöhnliches, sagen wir, Außergewöhnliches getan."

„Äh… Nein, eigentlich war ich immer ganz normal."

„Wo sind Sie geboren?"

„In London."

„Hmm…" Die Schulleiterin schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

„Sehen Sie, Professor Layton", versuchte Professor Granger, ihn aufzuklären – sie hatte wohl sein verwirrtes Gesicht bemerkt. „Hogwarts kann nur von Zauberern gesehen werden. Nicht-magische Menschen, von uns Muggel genannt, sehen nur eine verlassene Ruine und verschwinden sofort wieder. Sie aber können das Schloss sehen, obwohl Sie kein Zauberer sind. Verstehen Sie das Problem?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Und wenn er ein Squib ist?", murmelte die Schulleiterin und schaute zu ihrer Kollegin.

„Werden die nicht auch erfasst?"

„Nicht in Hogwarts."

„Hm… das wäre zumindest eine Erklärung."

„Was bitte ist denn ein Squib?", mischte Hershel sich wieder ein.

„Ein Squib", erklärte Professor Granger, „ist ein Zauberer, der nicht zaubern kann. Das heißt, dass seine Vorfahren Zauberer gewesen sind, er aber einfach nicht zaubern kann. Andersherum geht das auch, dass aus einer Familie voller Muggel plötzlich ein Zauberer hervorkommt; diese Menschen nennt man dann Muggelgeborene." Sie schien noch mehr sagen zu wollen, tat es aber nicht.

„Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden", sagte die Schulleiterin, erhob sich von ihrem Schreibtisch, ging zu einem Regal und kehrte mit einem alten, zerfledderten Hut wieder. „Dies hier", sagte sie, „ist der sogenannte Sprechende Hut. Er kann in die Köpfe der jungen Schüler hineinschauen, um sie einem unserer vier Häuser zuzuordnen, je nach Begabung. Würden Sie ihn bitte ebenfalls aufsetzen, damit wir uns sicher sein können?"

Auch wenn es ihm albern vorkam, nahm er seinen geliebten Zylinder vom Kopf und ließ sich diesen alten, zerfledderten Hut aufsetzen. Zuerst geschah nichts, doch dann hörte er eine tiefe, leise Stimme in seinem Ohr: „Oh, was haben wir denn hier? Ich sehe den Erben einer langen Reihe von bedeutenden Zauberern von sehr weit her. Doch, oh, ich sehe ebenfalls unausgewachsenes Potenzial. So etwas ist mir noch nie untergekommen, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dich keinem der vier Häuser zuteilen." Laut rief der Hut plötzlich: „Squib!" Jemand nahm ihm den Hut wieder ab und zwei lächelnde Gesichter sahen ihn an.

„Dann hätten wir das ja auch geklärt", sagte Professor McGonagall erfreut. „Sie werden sicher noch eine Menge Fragen haben, Professor Layton, und schließlich sind Sie ja für eine Schlossbesichtigung herkommen, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte nur – das war alles ganz schön viel Information auf einmal.

„Ich schlage daher vor, beides miteinander zu verbinden." Dann wandte sie sich an ihre Kollegin: „Hermine, würdest du dich bereit erklären, unserem Gast das Schloss zu zeigen und seine Fragen zu beantworten?"

Professor Granger strahlte ihn an. „Sehr gerne."

„Gut", sagte die Schulleiterin und setzte sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch. „Dann beginnt am besten sogleich – ich habe noch ein, zwei Briefe zu lesen…"

Professor Granger erhob sich und meinte: „Na, dann Professor Layton, kommen Sie mal mit."

Hershel stand ebenfalls auf und folgte ihr aus dem Büro.

Auch wenn ihn diese magische Welt ein wenig verwirrte – er war auch unglaublich fasziniert von ihr.


	6. 6, H, Eine Führung durch Hogwarts

Kapitel 6 – Hermine – Eine Führung durch Hogwarts

Sobald Sie das Büro der Schulleiterin verlassen hatten, wandte sich Hermine besorgt an Professor Layton: „Alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?"

Er nickte nur.

„Das ist ein ganz schöner Schock, nicht wahr?"

Wieder nur Nicken.

„War es bei mir damals auch."

Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ich bin Muggelgeborene", erklärte sie. „Jemand musste es mir damals auch erklären. Deshalb dürfen Sie mir auch noch so bescheuerte Fragen stellen oder Vergleiche zur Muggelwelt machen – ich kenn mich aus und weiß zurzeit wohl noch am besten, wie Sie sich fühlen."

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, das Hermine das Herz erwärmte.

Um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen, rief sie betont fröhlich: „Jetzt lassen Sie uns aber mal mit der Schlossführung beginnen – es gibt viel zu bestaunen!"

Hermine zeigte Professor Layton die Große Halle, Hagrids Hütte, die Eulerei, das Qudditch-Feld, den See, den Astronomieturm und den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Währenddessen erklärte sie ihm die vier Häuser Hogwarts, welche Fächer hier unterrichtet wurden oder die Quidditch-Regeln, und beantwortete geduldig die vielen Fragen des Professors über die Magie im Allgemeinen und die magische Welt.

„Und… gibt es auch dunkle Magie?", fragte er irgendwann, als sie gerade auf dem Weg hinunter in die Kerker waren.

Hermine seufzte schwer. „Ja, wo Licht ist, ist auch immer Schatten", erklärte sie. „Vor ein paar Jahren gab es einen Zauberer namens Lord Voldemort, der versuchte, alle Macht an sich zu reißen. Es wäre ihm auch fast gelungen, wenn er nicht in der Schlacht von Hogwarts besiegt worden wäre."

„Was, hier?"

„Ja, in der Eingangshalle."

„Oh."

„Jetzt scheint aber der Frieden sicher zu sein", meinte Hermine wieder vergnügter. „Zumindest bis der nächste große, dunkle Zauberer kommt…"

Als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen, begegneten sie zum ersten Mal jemandem.

„Ah, Severus!", rief Hermine und ging mit Professor Layton zu ihm.

Er sah sie verwundert an und brachte wie meistens kein Lächeln zustande. Es schien, als wolle er gerade in sein Büro gehen.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Professor Severus Snape – Professor Hershel Layton." Sie grinste zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Sehr erfreut, Sie kennenzulernen", sagte Professor Layton freundlich und streckte Severus seine Hand entgegen.

Dieser schüttelte sie kurz und nickte nur. Dann packte er Hermine plötzlich am Oberarm und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von ihr, bevor er ihr wütend ins Ohr flüsterte: „Wer ist das und was macht er hier?!"

Hermine versuchte, sich zu befreien, doch er hielt sie sehr fest. „Er unterrichtet Archäologie, das heißt, er befasst sich mit Dingen der Vergangenheit", erklärte sie zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen. „Er ist nur ein Gast, der das Schloss besichtigen wollte, und ich führe ihn herum."

„Er ist kein Zauberer?", fragte Severus verwundert.

„Nein, er ist ein Squib."

„Bist du dir sicher?" Er sah feindselig zu Professor Layton.

„Ja, er hat keinen Zauberstab bei sich und der Sprechende Hut hat's bestätigt. Minerva weiß auch Bescheid." Wieder rüttelte sie ihren Arm. „Würdest du mich jetzt bitte loslassen?!"

Severus sah sie ihn, raunte ihr leise zu: „Sei vorsichtig – man weiß nie, was sich die restlichen Todesser nicht noch alles einfallen lassen!", ließ sie endlich los und verschwand schnell in seinem Büro.

Professor Layton war sogleich an ihrer Seite und fragte besorgt: „Alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?"

Hermine nickte nur, während sie sich gedankenverloren über den Oberarm strich und auf Severus' Bürotür starrte. Er hatte gesagt, sie solle auf sich aufpassen. Hieß das etwa, dass er sich um sie… sorgte?!

Danach begleitete sie ihren Gast zurück zu seinem Auto, denn viel mehr, so sagte sie ihm, gebe es nicht mehr zu sehen.

Als sie vor dem Tor standen, wurde sie ein wenig traurig, weil sie fürchtete, ihn nie wiederzusehen…

„Ich danken Ihnen für all Ihre Mühen", sagte Professor Layton.

„Hat es sich denn gelohnt?", versuchte sie, möglichst fröhlich zu klingen. War es nicht dämlich, einen Fremden nur nach wenigen Stunden schon so sehr zu mögen…?

„Sehr!"

„Dann waren es überhaupt keine Mühen." Sie lächelte, bevor sie schnell fragte: „Möchten Sie hier unterrichten?"

„Wie bitte?", fragte er verwundert.

„Nun, der Lehrer für Geschichte der Zauberei, Professor Binns, ist verschwunden. Also er ist ein Geist, deswegen kann ihm nichts passieren. Aber es sieht nicht so aus, als würde er bald wiederkommen und bisher haben wir noch keinen Ersatz gefunden und ich dachte, dass Sie als Archäologe ja geschichtsinteressiert seien und so…"

Er blinzelte verdutzt. „Aber ich verstehe doch nichts von der Geschichte der _Zauberei_!"

„Ach was", winkte Hermine ab. „So etwas lässt sich leicht durch das Lesen von Büchern nachholen. Es ist doch eigentlich wie ganz normale Geschichte, nur dass im Zweiten Weltkrieg nicht Hitler der Bösewicht ist, sondern Grindelwald. Keine Sorge, ich helfe Ihnen auch." Sie lächelte ihn optimistisch an.

„Ähm… nun…" Er kratzte sich abwesend an der Stirn. „Muss ich das jetzt sofort entscheiden?"

„Nein, selbstverständlich nicht! Wie unhöflich von mir…"

„Wissen Sie was, ich bin ein paar Tage in Schottland und würde dann auf dem Rückweg mit einer Antwort wiederkommen. Das wäre dann… am Mittwoch. Wäre das in Ordnung?"

Hermine nickte. „Natürlich."

Er streckte ihr die Hand zum Abschied entgegen und sagte: „Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Granger, und noch mal vielen Dank für alles."

Sie schüttelte seine Hand und erwiderte: „Keine Ursache."

Dann ging er zu seinem Auto, doch als er gerade einsteigen wollte, rief ihm Hermine noch schnell nach: „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihre Antwort positiv ausfiele."

Er tippte nur zum Abschied an seinen Hut, stieg ins Auto, wendete und fuhr davon…

Hermine winke ihm noch eine ganze Weile hinterher.


	7. 7, L, Tapetenwechsel

Kapitel 7 – Layton – Tapetenwechsel?

Hershel saß auf der Terrasse von Dean Delmonas Ferienhäuschen und blickte über die grünen Hügel Schottlands und einen kleinen See. Hier in dieser vollkommenen Ruhe konnte er ungestört über das Erlebte nachdenken. Um einen kühlen Kopf zu behalten, ging er des Öfteren die gegebenen Fakten durch, als seien sie ganz normal:

1\. Es gibt Magie.

2\. Ich bin ein Squib – ein Nicht-Zauberer, der eigentlich ein Zauberer sein sollte.

3\. Hogwarts ist eine Schule für Zauberei.

4\. Ich kann dort unterrichten, wenn ich möchte.

 _Möchte ich denn?_ Diese Frage stellte er sich dann immer automatisch, doch er war sich nicht sicher. Einerseits dachte er an seine Studenten, an seine archäologischen Studien – wollte er das wirklich alles aufgeben? Doch anderseits war er seit Lukes Umzug recht deprimiert. Immer wieder musste er daran denken, dass sie alle weg waren: Claire, Emmy und nun auch Luke… Hatten ihn allein zurückgelassen… War es deswegen nicht Zeit für einen Tapetenwechsel, eine neue Umgebung, eine neue Lebensaufgabe? Außerdem brannte in ihm die Neugier, mehr über diese fremde Welt zu erfahren. Und dann war da noch diese charmante Professorin, die ihm eine freundliche und hilfsbereite Kollegin sein würde…

Aber konnte er einfach so seine alte Welt hinter sich lassen und in eine neue eintauchen?


	8. 8, H, Träumerei

Kapitel 8 – Hermine – Träumerei

In den Sommerferien war es so leer, wie sonst nie im ganzen Jahr in Hogwarts. Deswegen aßen die paar übrig gebliebenen Lehrer auch nicht in der Großen Halle – der Anblick war zu deprimierend –, sondern am großen Tisch im Lehrerzimmer.

Hermine wickelte nun schon eine Weile ihre Spaghetti um ihre Gabel, ohne etwas zu essen. Immerzu musste sie an die Begegnung mit Professor Layton denken. Wie konnte jemand sie nur so faszinieren? Es wäre schön, ihn als Kollegen zu haben. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, mit ihm Freundschaft zu schließen, so höflich und freundlich wie er immer war.

 _Er ist auf jeden Fall netter, als ein gewisser anderer Kollege_ , dachte sie genervt und sah zu Severus, der wie immer miesepetrig vor sich hinstarrte, ohne sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten. Es war ganz sicher nicht leicht mit ihm. Leider…

 _Ach, Severus…_


	9. 9, L, Die Antwort

Kapitel 9 – Layton – Die Antwort

Hershel parkte sein Auto an die gleiche Stelle wie das letzte Mal und wartete. Es war Mittwoch und er hoffte, dass Professor Granger einfach irgendwann hinauskommen würde. Für die Zwischenzeit hatte er ein Buch zum Lesen dabei. Er war in keiner Eile.

Als es eine Stunde später an seiner Fensterscheibe klopfte, wäre ihm vor Schreck das Buch fast aus der Hand gefallen, so vertieft war er in die Lektüre gewesen.

„Hallo!", grüßte ihn Professor Granger fröhlich und er stieg schnell aus dem Auto, um sie ebenfalls zu begrüßen.

„Und?", fragte sie schließlich in bemüht beiläufigem Ton, obwohl ihr die Spannung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Ich nehme das Angebot an", verkündete er formell.

Professor Granger jubelte unerwartet fröhlich. „Kommen Sie gleich mit zu Professor McGonagall!", rief sie dann und war schon dabei, das Tor zu öffnen.


	10. 10, M, Eine Sorge weniger

Kapitel 10 – Minerva – Eine Sorge weniger

Minerva McGonagall war ebenfalls höchst erfreut, endlich einen Ersatz für Professor Binns gefunden zu haben. „Sie glauben gar nicht, was Sie mir damit für eine Sorge nehmen", teilte sie ihrem nun neuen Kollegen auch sogleich mit.

Danach wurden ein paar Formalien geregelt, Professor Layton musste einen Vertrag unterschreiben, einen kleinen, traditionellen Eid schwören, wurde in grobe Dinge instruiert und solle sich bei Näherem an Professor Granger wenden. „Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass es Ihnen gelingen wird, die Geschichte der magischen Welt in den nächsten Wochen zu bearbeiten", sagte sie schließlich mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Sie als jüngster Professor der Londoner Universität."

„Sie haben also über mich recherchiert", schlussfolgerte er sofort, schien darüber aber nicht verärgert zu sein.

„Selbstverständlich", erwiderte sie. „Ich muss doch wissen, wen ich auf meine Schüler loslasse." Feierlicher fügte sie hinzu: „Sie haben schon viel in Ihrem Leben geleistet, Professor Layton."

„Oh", sagte er und wurde sogar ein wenig rot im Gesicht. „Ich sehe das ein wenig anders, aber ich danke Ihnen trotzdem."

Minerva sah zu Hermine und sagte fest: „Glaub ihm kein Wort – er ist nur zu bescheiden, um es zuzugeben."

Das Strahlen, das Hermine ihm daraufhin zuwarf, war unbeschreiblich.

„Aber ich kann noch nicht sofort beginnen", warf Professor Layton auf einmal ein. „Ich habe noch ein paar Dinge in London zu erledigen."

„Aber natürlich."

„Ich bin in fünf Tagen zufällig in London", sagte Hermine. „Wenn Ihnen diese Zeit reicht, kann ich Sie auf dem Rückweg mitnehmen, quasi auf magische Art."

„Das wäre durchaus praktisch", nahm der Professor an. „Ich danke Ihnen."

„Nun gut", meinte Minerva dann. „Wenn keine weiteren Fragen mehr anstehen, habe ich auch nichts mehr zu sagen, und Sie können gehen."

Es schien keine weiteren Fragen mehr zu geben, denn der Professor erhob sich und gab ihr die Hand. „Vielen Dank", sagte er. „Ich freue mich schon auf meine neue Aufgabe und bin gewillt, sie ordentlich zu meistern."

„So was höre ich doch gerne", lachte sie.

Als er sich an Hermine wandte und ihr ebenfalls die Hand ausstreckte, sprang sie behände von ihrem Stuhl und sagte: „Ich begleite Sie noch nach draußen."

Er nickte und sie gingen hinaus.

Als Minerva ihnen hinterherblickte, befand sie, dass die beiden ein gutes Paar abgeben würden…

„Ja, das denke ich auch", sagte plötzlich das Portrait von Albus. „Aber ich weiß, wen Hermine wirklich liebt."

Minerva winkte nur ab. „Aus ihr und Severus wird sowieso nichts. Er ist viel zu blind für ihre Liebe."

„Wollen wir wetten?"

„Lieber nicht. Ich habe schon früher unsere Wetten immer verloren…"


	11. 11, L, Ein Nachfolger?

Kapitel 11 – Layton – Ein Nachfolger?

Schweren Herzens klopfte Hershel an die Bürotür von Dean Delmona.

„Ja, bitte?", rief der Dekan von drinnen. Als er seinen Besucher sah, rief er freudig: „Hershel, mein Junge, setzen Sie sich. Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre?"

Hershel trat an den Schreibtisch heran, ohne sich hinzusetzen. Er übergab nur schweigend dem Dekan einen weißen, großen Briefumschlag.

„Was ist das?", fragte Delmona verwundert.

„Leider meine Kündigung", seufzte Hershel.

„Ist etwas geschehen? Hat Sie jemand in der Uni geärgert?", fragte der Dekan sofort besorgt.

Hershel schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, es hat nichts mit der Universität zu tun. Man hat mir nur ein sehr interessantes Angebot in Schottland gemacht, dass ich annehmen möchte. Wissen Sie, ich glaube, ich bin schon lange überfällig für einen Tapetenwechsel." Er betrachtete seinen nun leider ehemaligen Chef und wartete auf einen Wutausbruch oder ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.

Doch stattdessen stand Dean Delmona auf, ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum, legte Hershel väterlich eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte mit einem glücklichen Lächeln: „Gut so. Sie waren mir in letzter Zeit viel zu deprimiert. Neue Aufgaben sind in so einem Fall immer gut – sie lenken uns von unseren Sorgen ab, bis diese nicht mehr so belastend für uns sind und wir uns unseren Problemen stellen können." Dann drückte er noch einmal seine Schulter, bevor er einen Schritt zurücktrat und Hershel wieder losließ.

Dieser wusste nicht so genau, was er darauf erwidern sollte und meinte stattdessen nur besorgt: „Meinen Sie, dass Sie schnell noch einen Nachfolger finden können? Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so kurzfristig kündige…"

„Nicht doch", winkte der Dekan ab. „Ich denke, ich habe da schon jemanden. Erinnern Sie sich an Miss Maria Kellington?"

„Ja." Sie war eine der besten Studenten, die er jemals unterrichten durfte.

„Sie wartet insgeheim schon seit Jahren, dass Sie weiterziehen, weil sie unbedingt hier unterrichten möchte."

Hershel lachte erleichtert. „Na, dann sind meine Studenten ja in guten Händen."

Dean Delmona lachte mit, bevor er sagte: „So, und bevor Sie nun Ihre Koffer packen und uns verlassen, würden Sie mir noch bei einem kleinen Rätsel helfen? Mittlerweile ist nun auch schon mein Urenkel so groß geworden, um mir seltsame und schwere Rätsel zu schicken…"


	12. 12, H, Auf nach Hogwarts

Kapitel 12 – Hermine – Auf nach Hogwarts

Pünktlich fünf Tage nachdem Professor Layton weggefahren war, stand Hermine vor seiner Haustür und klingelte. Er wohnte in einer wirklich hübschen Gegend, befand sie.

Sie hatte zuvor einen Bummel durch die Winkelgasse gemacht, zusammen mit Harry und Ron, mit denen sie sich noch immer gut verstand.

Professor Layton öffnete die Tür. „Ah, schön Sie zu sehen. Möchten Sie noch eine Tasse Tee oder wollen wir direkt losfahren?"

Auch wenn sie neugierig auf seine Wohnung war, erwiderte sie: „Am besten brechen wir gleich auf – wir haben noch viel vor heute."

„Ach, wirklich?", fragte er verwundert.

Sie zwinkerte ihm nur zu und meinte dann: „Sind das Ihre Koffer?" Zwei große, braune Koffer standen im Flur.

„Ja."

„Muss da noch was rein?"

„Nein, ich bin fertig mit Packen."

„Gut", sagte sie, holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und verkleinerte die Koffer auf ein paar Zentimeter. „So geht es leichter, nicht wahr?" Sie lachte über seinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck. „Keine Sorge, wenn wir in Hogwarts sind, zaubere ich sie wieder in ihre Normalgröße zurück."

Der Professor schluckte nur und nickte. Dann steckte er seine winzig kleinen Koffer in seine Hosentasche.

„Sie sollten nun Ihre Haustür verschließen", meinte Hermine.

Er tat wie geheißen.

„Stört es Sie, wenn ich noch einen Schutzzauber über die Tür spreche? Wir wollen ja nicht, dass jemand bei Ihnen einbricht, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, bitte zaubern Sie", sagte er ein wenig unbeholfen.

Hermine konnte sich noch gut an den Tag erinnern, als ein freundlicher, älterer Mann mit langem, weißem Bart ihr erklärte, dass sie eine Hexe sei… So ein Moment veränderte ein ganzes Leben…

Nachdem sie den Zauber gesprochen hatte, wandte sie sich an Professor Layton. „Sind Sie bereit für den magischen Transportweg?"

„Ich denke schon", erwiderte er ein wenig unsicher.

„Keine Sorge, es ist nicht gefährlich. Zumindest nicht mit mir. Ihnen könnte hinterher nur ein wenig schlecht sein…" Dann ergriff sie seinen Arm und disapparierte.

Als sich die Welt nicht mehr drehte, waren sie in Hogsmead angekommen. Da der Professor ein wenig schwankte, hielt Hermine ihn noch einen Augenblick länger fest, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Geht's?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Ja", erwiderte er schluckend. „Ich dachte nur, ich würde ersticken."

„Ja, das ist normal beim Apparieren", versicherte sie und ließ ihn wieder los. „Herzlich Willkommen in Hogsmead", verkündete sie dann und zeigte auf die vielen, kleinen Häuser um sie herum. „Es handelt sich hierbei um einen der wenigen Orte, in denen ausschließlich Zauberer und Hexen wohnen. Sehen Sie, wie nah es an Hogwarts ist? Die Schüler dürfen alle paar Monate einen Tag hierher und ihr Taschengeld ausgeben. Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen die wichtigsten Läden."

Sie spazierten gemütlich durch den ruhigen Ort. Hermine zeigte ihrem neuen Kollegen den Honigtopf, Zonkos Scherzartikelladen und die Eulen-Post-Station, mit deren Hilfe man auch Muggeln Briefe schreiben konnte. Als sie zur Heulenden Hütte kamen, sagte sie traurig: „Um diese kleine Hütte ranken sich viele Geschichten. In einer von ihnen ist ein guter Werwolf der Protagonist. Und in einer anderen wäre jemand, der mir viel bedeutet, beinahe gestorben…" Sie blickte zu Boden, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie die Heiler fast zu spät gekommen waren, um Severus zu retten.

„Das tut mir leid", sagte Professor Layton aufrichtig.

Hermine lächelte kurz und lud ihn dann auf ein Butterbier in die Drei Besen ein, wo er von Madame Rosmerta herzlichst begrüßt wurde.

„Darf ich Sie für einen kurzen Moment allein lassen?", bat Hermine nach einer Weile. „Ich muss noch kurz etwas erledigen."

„Nein, kein Problem", sagte er höflich und Hermine verschwand aus der Bar, um in den kleinen, aber feinen Buchladen Hogsmeads zu eilen. Dort kaufte sie ein Buch, ließ es hübsch einpacken und lief zurück in die Drei Besen.

„Hier, für Sie", sagte sie dann und gab dem Professor das eingepackte Buch. „Als Willlkommensgeschenk."

„Aber, Professor Granger", empörte er sich. „Sie müssen doch nicht… Sie hätten doch nicht…"

Sie zuckte nur verlegen mit den Schultern. „Jetzt ist es eh zu spät."

Mit einem Lächeln öffnete er dann das Geschenk und fand das Buch – _Geschichte Hogwarts_.

„Damit hab ich damals angefangen", erklärte Hermine. „Das war sehr praktisch."

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte er ehrlich und grinste breit. „Ich werde es sobald lesen, wie ich Zeit habe."

Auch Hermine strahlte nun.

Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, wo Hermine dem neuen Professor sein Quartier zeigte. Es war in einer der oberen Etagen, mit Blick auf den See. Sie hatte sich persönlich darum gekümmert, dass er dieses schöne Zimmer bekam.

„Es ist wirklich sehr schön", befand auch Professor Layton.

„Ähm… Professor?", sagte Hermine dann verlegen. „Es ist in Hogwarts so üblich, dass sich die Kollegen mit dem Vornamen ansprechen… Ob man duzt oder siezt, ist jeder Partei selbst überlassen, aber das mit den Vornamen hat sich irgendwann so durchgesetzt. Haben Sie da ein Problem mit?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um, ging auf sie zu, streckte ihr die Hand entgegen: „Ganz und gar nicht: Nenn mich Hershel."

Hermine ergriff sie erfreut. „Dann nenn du mich bitte Hermine."

Einen Augenblick standen sie einfach nur strahlend voreinander, die Hand des anderen schüttelnd, bis Hermine sich räusperte und einen Schritt zurückmachte. „In zwei Stunden gibt es Abendessen im Lehrerzimmer. Meinst du, du findest es?"

„Das war doch in der Nähe von dieser hässlichen Statue, oder?"

Hermine lachte. „Es gibt aber ziemlich viele hässliche Statuen in Hogwarts."

„Ich meine die, mit der Hexe mit den zwei Köpfen."

„Ja, dann bist du richtig." Sie ging zur Tür. „Gut, dann bis nachher."

„Bis dann." Dann schien ihm plötzlich etwas einzufallen. „Ach, Hermine?"

„Ja?"

Er holte etwas aus seiner Hosentasche und nach einem Moment erkannte sie seine Koffer. „Würdest du mir die bitte wieder in die Originalgröße bringen?"

Hermine lachte. „Natürlich." Sie holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und schon war alles wie immer. „Okay, bis dann", sagte sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Sie war so fröhlich wie schon lange nicht mehr.


	13. 13, L, Abendessen

Kapitel 13 – Layton – Abendessen

Als Hershel allein in seinem neuen Zuhause war, begann er sofort damit, es wohnlicher zu gestalten, indem er seine Koffer auspackte. Er legte seine Kleidung ordentlich in einen Schrank, stellte seine Lieblingsbücher in ein Regal und ein paar Schreibutensilien auf seinen Schreibtisch. Schließlich holte er zwei alte Fotos hervor und stellte sie auf seinen Nachttisch. Das eine zeigte ihn und Claire im College, wie sie lächelnd auf einer Wiese sitzen, das andere ihn, Luke und Emmy, wie sie lachend in seinem Wohnzimmer ein Spiel spielen. Er war sich mittlerweile nicht mehr sicher, welches Bild ihm besser gefiel…

Nachdem alles so weit fertig war, holte er Hermines Willkommensgeschenk hervor, setzte sich auf den Sessel am Fenster und begann zu lesen und zu lesen und zu lesen…

Irgendwann blickte er erschrocken auf seine Uhr und stellte fest, dass er nur noch eine viertel Stunde hatte, um pünktlich zum Abendessen zu erscheinen – etwas, das in einem so großen Schloss nahezu nichts war…

Schnell strich er sich die Jacke glatt und eilte über die langen Flure Hogwarts. _Jetzt nur nicht verlaufen_ , dachte er angespannt. Es wäre doch zu peinlich, wenn er zu spät zu seinem ersten Abendessen hier kommen würde… Doch zum Glück hatte er schon immer einen guten Orientierungssinn besessen und fand ohne Umwege erst die Statue mit den zwei Hexenköpfen und dann schließlich das Lehrerzimmer.

Nervös klopfte er an.

Hermine öffnete die Tür und lachte: „Du brauchst doch nicht zu klopfen!" Freundlich bat sie ihn herein.

Ungefähr zehn Lehrer waren in dem gemütlichen Raum verteilt.

„Also Minerva und Severus kennst du ja schon", meinte Hermine. „Dann stell ich dich mal den anderen vor."

Zuerst lernte er den Professor für Kräuterkunde kennen, Neville Longbottom. „Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts", grüßte er äußerst freundlich und schüttelte erfreut seine Hand. Er war ihm von Anfang an sympathisch.

Dann ging es weiter zum Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, zur Lehrerin für Astronomie, zum Lehrer für Zauberkunst und einigen anderen.

„Einige sind noch im Urlaub", erklärte Hermine. „Du wirst sie nach und nach kennen lernen."

Langsam begannen alle im Raum, sich an einen Platz um den langen Tisch in der Mitte zu setzen.

Hershel blieb unschlüssig stehen, da er nicht wusste, ob es eine feste Sitzordnung gab, doch Hermine meinte: „Hier, ich hab dir einen Platz freigelassen" und sie setzten sich. Sie war eine wirklich hilfsbereite und freundliche, junge Frau.

Vor jedem Platz waren ein Teller, Besteck und ein Glas aufgedeckt, doch er konnte weit und breit kein Essen entdecken. Nicht einmal ein Buffet gab es in irgendeiner Ecke. Gespannt wartete er und als alle am Tisch saßen, erschien vor ihnen wie aus dem Nichts die verschiedensten Schüsseln mit Kartoffeln, Nudeln, Frikadellen, Erbsen und Möhren, Hähnchenkeulen – und allem anderen, was das Herz begehrte. Dazu verschiedene Säfte und Wein.

Erst als Hermine neben ihm leise kicherte, fiel ihm auf, dass er mit offenem Mund auf das Spektakel vor sich gestarrt hatte. „Ich hätte mir ja denken können, dass selbst das Essen magisch befördert wird", sagte er dann lachend.

„Erinner mich dran, dass ich dir bei Gelegenheit mal die Küche zeige", erwiderte sie nur und füllte nebenbei ihren Teller.

Er tat es ebenso. Während des Essens herrschte ein angenehmes Stimmengewirr von all den Lehrern, die sich miteinander unterhielten.

„Und?", fragte Hermine irgendwann. „Hast du schon angefangen zu lesen."

Er nickte eifrig. „Ich wäre fast zu spät hierhergekommen, weil ich mich so festgelesen hatte. Stimmt es wirklich, dass Salazar Slytherin keine Muggelgeborenen aufnehmen wollte."

„Ja, das stimmt leider."

„Und das mit dem Monster?"

„Oh, ja, auch das, aber der Basilisk ist mittlerweile getötet worden, also herrscht keine Gefahr."

„Das ist beruhigend zu hören", gab er zu.

„Hast du noch mehr Fragen?"

„Noch eine ganze Menge, aber ich möchte dich nicht vom Essen abhalten."

„Wir können ja nach dem Essen in die Bibliothek gehen, ein paar Geschichtsbücher für dich suchen und danach eine gemütliche Fragerunde starten, oder?"

Er lächelte. „Ja, das wäre schön."

So wurde es dann auch gemacht. Hermine zeigte ihm die Geschichtsabteilung der Bibliothek, er lieh sich schon die ersten Bücher aus, und ging danach mit ihr in sein Quartier, wo sie sich auf sein Sofa setzten.

„Ich befürchte, dass ich dir gar nichts anbieten kann", sagte er dann verlegen.

„Ach, das macht nichts", erwiderte sie unbeeindruckt. Dann schnippte sie mit den Fingern und ein kleines Wesen mit ledriger, grauer Haut und großen Ohren und Augen erschien plötzlich mit einem lauten Knall im Zimmer. „Marthy", sprach Hermine das Wesen an. „Magst du uns ein paar Salzstangen und eine Flasche Wein mit zwei Gläsern bringen?"

„Sehr wohl", sagte das Wesen, verbeugte sich tief und war im nächsten Moment wieder verschwunden.

„Was… was war das?", brachte Hershel schließlich heraus.

„Das war eine Hauselfe", erklärte Hermine. „Sie kochen das Essen und räumen im Schloss auf. In meinem vierten Schuljahr habe ich mal versucht, sie zu befreien, weil sie einem Herrn ihr Leben lang verpflichtet sind zu dienen, aber mittlerweile habe ich festgestellt, dass die meisten von ihnen glücklich sind, jemandem zu dienen, der sich gut um sie kümmert. Weißt du, manche behandeln sie wie Dreck, das mag natürlich keiner, aber wenn jemand freundlich zu ihnen ist, sind sie am glücklichsten, wenn sie sich um diesen jemand kümmern können."

Im nächsten Moment war die Hauselfe plötzlich wieder da und legte eine Packung Salzstangen, eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser auf den Tisch vor ihnen.

„Ich danke dir, Marthy", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

Die Hauselfe strahlte zufrieden. „Hat Professor Granger noch einen Wunsch?"

„Nein, danke. Ich wünsche dir eine Gute Nacht."

„Marthy wünscht der Frau Professor auch eine Gute Nacht", sagte die Elfe und war schon wieder verschwunden.

„Hauselfen sind die einzigen, die in Hogwarts apparieren können", erklärte Hermine.

„Oh, interessant", sagte Hershel.

„Oh, Verzeihung, jetzt habe ich das wohl zu früh verraten", meinte Hermine erschrocken. „Das steht nämlich im vierten Kapitel von _Geschichte Hogwarts_ …"

Er lachte über ihren Gesichtsausdruck und war ihr nicht im Geringsten Böse.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie mit einem fröhlichen Frage-Antwort-Spiel oder sie unterhielten sich über ihre persönlichen Interessen. Geburtstag? Lieblingsbuch? Reiseziele? Hobbys? Und so weiter…


	14. 14, S, Groll

Kapitel 14 – Severus – Groll

Als Severus Snape auf dem Weg in seine Wohnung in den Kerkern war, ging ihm nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: Er mochte diese neuen Kollegen ganz und gar nicht!

Es war ja nicht so, dass er höflich und nett schien, doch er war auf eine so offene Art freundlich, dass es Severus eiskalt über den Rücken lief. Irgendetwas stimmte doch nicht mit diesem Kerl! Wer erfuhr denn erst nach vierzig Jahren, dass er ein Squib ist? War er nicht vielleicht doch ein Spion der Todesser? Er musste ihn ganz genau im Auge behalten!

Doch am allermeisten konnte er den neuen Professor nicht leiden, weil Hermine ihn so anhimmelte…


	15. 15, L, Glücklich

Kapitel 15 – Layton – Glücklich

Nachts war es so still wie nie im Schloss, doch das störte ihn nicht. Er lag in seinem neuen Bett und war einfach nur glücklich.

Hermine hatte ihm geduldig all seine bisherigen Fragen beantwortet und sich auch zukünftig für weitere bereit erklärt. Und auf seinem Schreibtisch lag ein Stapel Bücher über die Anfänge der Geschichte der Zauberer – er hatte sich überlegt, am besten chronologisch vorzugehen, um nicht durcheinander zu kommen. Er war bereit für seine neue Aufgabe und schöpfte neuen Lebensmut aus ihr. Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, herzukommen.

Soweit waren bisher auch alle Kollegen ganz nett zu ihm gewesen, außer Severus, aber nun gut, man konnte nicht alles haben.

Doch trotz all seines Glücks und seiner Vorfreude nagte eine Frage an ihm, die ihm wohl nicht einmal Hermine beantworten konnte: Warum war er ein Fast-Zauberer, ein Squib? Er hatte seinen leiblichen Vater, Leon Bronev, kennengelernt – es wäre ihm doch sicherlich aufgefallen, wenn er ein Zauberer war, oder? Und auch sein Bruder, Descole, war vielleicht ein verrückter Wissenschaftler, aber doch kein Magier! Und von seiner Mutter Rachel konnte er sich das auch nicht wirklich vorstellen – sonst hätte Targent sie doch nicht einfach so entführen können, oder?

Aber er, Hershel, war nun in Hogwarts, was bedeutete, dass er irgendwie zu der magischen Gemeinschaft dazugehörte. Aber warum?

Dies war es wohl endlich – das eine Mysterium, das nur für ihn bestimmt war…


	16. 16, H, Ein Eulenbrief

Kapitel 16 – Hermine – Ein Eulenbrief

Hermine saß an ihrem Schreibtisch in ihrer Wohnung und las. Das Fenster hatte sie aufgrund des schönen Wetters weit aufgerissen und die warme Sommerluft strömte durchs Zimmer.

Auf einmal flog eine Eule herein, setzte sich vor sie auf den Tisch und streckte ihr ein Bein entgegen.

Hermine nahm ihr die kleine Rolle Pergament ab, öffnete sie und las:

 _Liebe Hermine,_

 _wie geht es dir? Hast du Lust, zu einer Tasse Tee heute Nachmittag bei mir vorbeizuschauen?_

 _Beste Grüße,_

 _Hershel_

 _PS: Ich gebe es zu – ich habe dir diesen Brief nur geschrieben, weil ich schon immer einmal ausprobieren wollte, wie so eine Vermittlung per Eule funktioniert…_

Hermine lachte und bewunderte seine wunderschöne Handschrift. Dann nahm sie sich ein neues Pergament und schrieb:

 _Lieber Hershel,_

 _ich komme sehr gerne vorbei. Dann bringe ich auch ein Rätsel mit, das ich gefunden habe und das dich sicher interessiert._

 _Viele Grüße,_

 _Hermine_

 _PS: Das kann ich gut verstehen :)_

Dann band sie die Rolle an den Fuß der Eule, sagte ihr, sie solle bitte zu Hershel Layton fliegen, und die Eule flog sogleich davon.

Hermine sah ihr lächelnd und träumerisch hinterher, wie sie im Blau des Sommerhimmels über Hogwarts verschwand.


	17. 17, H, Das Duell

Kapitel 17 – Hermine – Das Duell

„Sag mal, Hermine?", fragte Hershel ein paar Tage später, als sie zusammen zum Lehrerzimmer zum Abendessen unterwegs waren, „wäre es möglich, mir ein wenig von deiner Zauberkunst zu zeigen?"

„Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie fragen", lachte sie nur und holte sogleich ihren Zauberstab hervor. „Also, ich kann dir ja mal ein paar grundliegende Zauber zeigen." Sie blieb stehen und Hershel tat es ihr gleich. „Zuerst mal einen Aufrufezauber, stell dich mal bitte ein paar Meter von mir entfernt hin. So, ja genau. Und jetzt: _Accio Zylinder_!" Schnurstracks flog ihr sein Hut in die Hand – sie hatte schon immer wissen wollen, wie er ohne Hut aussah.

„Hermine!", rief Hershel jedoch erschrocken. „Bitte sei vorsichtig, dieser Hut bedeutet mir mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst!"

„Vertrau mir", sagte sie, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Hut, der sich im nächsten Moment in einen Schal verwandelte, den sie sich lässig um den Hals schwang.

Hershel sah sie schockiert an und jammerte: „Mein… Hut… Was hast du getan?!"

Sie ging schnell zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm. „Ich bin die Professorin für Verwandlung", sagte sie ernst, „glaubst du wirklich, ich würde irgendetwas tun, sodass deinem Hut etwas passieren würde?"

Er sah sie nur weiterhin verzweifelt an.

Sie nahm schwer seufzend den Schal und zauberte ihn zurück in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand.

Hershel seufzte erleichtert.

„ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ", sagte sie und der Hut schwebte zurück auf seinen Kopf.

„Danke", sagte er und schien immer noch ein wenig geschockt.

„Weißt du was", sagte Hermine, um ihn aufzumuntern, als sie weitergingen, „wenn du möchtest, könnte ich Neville nach dem Essen fragen, ob er sich mit mir duelliert."

Er sah sie erschrocken an.

„Keine Sorge", versicherte sie, „da passiert nichts. Aber es wäre eine schöne Vorstellung."

Er nickte schließlich und sah immer noch recht mitgenommen aus.

Hermine fing an zu verstehen, dass ihm dieser Hut wohl wirklich viel bedeuten musste…

„Hey, Neville!", rief sie fröhlich, als sie das schon fast volle Lehrerzimmer betreten hatten.

„Na?", grüßte er freudig zurück.

„Sag mal, hast du Lust dich mit mir zu duellieren?"

Neville verschluckte sich an seinem eigenen Speichel und hustete kläglich. „Mit dir?! Keine Chance! Wir wissen doch beide, dass du gewinnst."

„Ja, aber ich wollte Hershel nur eine kleine Demonstration von magischer Kampfkunst zeigen", sagte sie enttäuscht.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Neville und sein entschuldigender Blick beinhaltete auch Hershel. „Aber das ist mir dann doch zu peinlich."

„Ich duelliere mich mit dir", sprach da plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihr.

Sie drehte sich um und sah in Severus' schwarze Augen.

„Das heißt, natürlich nur, wenn du dich auch traust", fügte er arrogant hinzu.

Ein diabolisches Lächeln schlich sich in ihr Gesicht. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre", erwiderte sie ernst.

Während des Essens konnte sie an nichts anderes denken als an das bevorstehende Duell. Severus hatte sie aufgefordert! Das konnte sogar ganz interessant werden – auf jeden Fall durfte man ihn nicht unterschätzen!

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hershel irgendwann aufmerksam.

„Ja, wieso?"

„Du isst nicht."

„Oh." Sie schaute auf ihren Teller, auf dem das Essen zwar gut umgerührt war, aber nicht weniger. „Stimmt", stellte sie tonlos fest.

„Machst du dir Sorgen?", fragte er so leise, dass nur sie es verstehen konnte.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", erwiderte sie ehrlich. „Aber ich bin schon ein wenig nervös. Ich will mich ja nicht blamieren."

„Ich glaube an dich."

„Danke", lächelte sie.

Nach dem Abendessen wurde entschieden, dass der beste Ort für solch ein Duell wohl der Mittelgang der Großen Halle sei. Mittlerweile hatte es auch schon die Runde gemacht, dass Hermine Granger sich mit Severus Snape duellieren würde, sodass das gesamte anwesende Lehrerkollegium hinter den beiden hinterherlief um zuzuschauen. Während sie sich an die Seiten der Großen Halle stellten, trafen sich die beiden Kontrahenten in der Mitte. Minerva funktionierte als Schiedsrichterin.

„Die Regeln sind euch, denke ich, bekannt", sagte sie.

Beide nickten.

„Und auch, dass es sich hierbei nur darum handelt, Hershel ein wenig Magie zu zeigen?", fragte Minerva, als sie sah, wie sich die beiden Duellanten anfunkelten.

„Bei einem Duell geht es nie nur um so etwas", antwortete Hermine, ohne Severus aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Dann lass uns mal zeigen, was wahre Magie bedeutet", fügte Severus hinzu und hatte dasselbe listige Lächeln im Gesicht wie seine Kontrahentin.

Sie erhoben nahezu gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe, verbeugten sich dann und entfernten sich ein paar Meter voneinander. Plötzlich drehten sie sich wieder mit erhobenem Zauberstab einander zu und warteten auf das Startsignal.

„Bitte keine Verletzungen", flehte Minerva, bevor sie zählte: „Eins. Zwei. DREI!"

„ _Expelliarmus!_ ", schrie Hermine und ein roter Funke stob aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor, den Severus jedoch mühelos mit einem stummen _Protego_ abfangen konnte.

Er schleuderte lautlos den nächsten Spruch auf sie, doch dieser war auch für sie kein Problem.

„Denk dran, Severus!", rief sie. „Wir wollen Hershel etwas zeigen. Wäre es da nicht angebracht, die Sprüche auch auszusprechen?"

Severus lachte. „Ich dachte, wie sollten ihm die Realität zeigen, nicht wahr?"

„Wie du willst." Und von da an lieferten sie sich ein schweigendes Duell, nur unterbrochen von den Zaubersprüchen, die auf Schilde prallten oder zurückgeschossen wurden.

„Ich denke, wir sollten den Kinderkram nun beenden", höhnte Severus nach einer Weile.

„Bin ganz deiner Meinung", ging Hermine darauf ein. „Aber lass uns bitte Hogwarts ganzlassen."

„Ich kann nichts versprechen."

Und schon im nächsten Moment flog ihr ein Stuhl entgegen, dem sie nur noch ausweichen konnte. Im Gegenzug ließ sie eine riesige Flamme aus ihrem Zauberstab hervorbrechen, um ihn wie einen Ring immer enger um Severus zu legen.

Doch dieser schaffte es, einfach durch die Flammen hindurchzutreten, ohne dass ihm etwas geschah. Dann blieb er einfach nur stehen und bewegte sich nicht.

Hermine versuchte, ein paar Flüche auf ihn zu werfen, doch sein Schutzschild war zu stark.

Dann auf einmal drehte er sich um sich selbst – und war verschwunden!

Hermine sah sich um. Es war unmöglich, in Hogwarts zu apparieren! Es sei denn… Aber nein, das würde er nicht tun! Nicht nach all dem, was geschehen war!

„Buh", flüsterte ihr plötzlich jemand ins Ohr und sie erschrak zu Tode.

Hinter ihr stand Severus, der ihr ganz einfach den Zauberstab aus der Hand nahm. „Ich denke, damit habe ich gewonnen", sagte er überheblich.

Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an. Dann wurde sie wütend und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Mach das nie wieder!", zischte sie. „Bediene dich nie wieder irgendwelcher Todessertechniken!" Tränen stiegen ihr nun in die Augen.

An seinem erbleichenden Gesicht konnte sie sehen, dass es ihm erst jetzt auffiel, was er gerade getan hatte.

Bevor sie völlig vor ihm die Fassung verlor, schnappte sie sich ihren Zauberstab und rannte aus der Großen Halle, eine erschrockene Stille hinter sich lassend…


	18. 18, L, Die Neuzeit

Kapitel 18 – Layton – Die Neuzeit

Nach dem Vorfall in der Großen Halle schien sich Severus zwar irgendwie bei Hermine entschuldigt zu haben, doch eine ganze Weile sprachen sie kaum ein Wort miteinander.

Hershel tat das Ganze sehr leid, aber Hermine winkte das stets ab.

„Das mit dem Duell war meine Idee", sagte sie dann immer energisch. „Und für Severus' Taten ist allein _er_ verantwortlich!" Und dann trat wieder diese Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Wut in ihr Gesicht, und Hershel hatte irgendwann beschlossen, dass Duell gar nicht mehr anzusprechen.

In den nächsten Wochen nutzte Hershel die Zeit, nahezu sämtliche Bücher der Geschichtsabteilung in der Bibliothek durchzuarbeiten. Er las, machte sich Notizen, fragte ab und zu Hermine oder auch mal einen anderen Kollegen, wenn ihm etwas unklar war, und bereitete seinen Unterricht vor. Je mehr Wissen er sich aneignete, desto weniger Sorgen machte er sich, dass er sich vor den Schülern blamieren würde.

Einen Nachmittag machte er jedoch eine unerwartete Entdeckung. Er war mittlerweile in der Neuzeit angelangt und verschlang beinahe die Bücher, die Voldemort, den ersten und den zweiten Krieg betrafen. Und da fand er sie – die Namen von Menschen, die er kannte!

Hermine wurde explizit genannt. Sie und ein Ronald Weasley und Harry Potter (und ja, es war _der_ Harry Potter!) hatten zusammen sehr zum Sturz des Dunklen Lords beigetragen. Ebenso Neville Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall – und man glaubt es nicht – sogar Severus Snape, und das nicht zu knapp!

Hershel war vollkommen überwältigt von der Tatsache, dass er mit einigen der größten Kriegshelden der magischen Neuzeit tagtäglich an einem Tisch saß! Plötzlich sah er sie alle mit ganz anderen Augen. Sie erschienen ihm alle so groß und mutig und bedeutend – ganz im Gegenteil zu ihm…

Als er wenig später zum Abendessen hinunterging, wusste er nicht, ob er sich den anderen gegenüber irgendwie anders, respektvoller, dankbarer verhalten sollte. Aber vielleicht wollten sie auch einfach nur alles vergessen und so normal wie möglich leben.

Er wusste nur, dass er Severus, obwohl er immer so miesepetrig und manchmal regelrecht fies zu ihm war, jetzt erst recht niemals hassen könnte.

Und er beschloss, wenigstens Hermine ein wenig darüber zu befragen, wenn sie wollte.

Daher fragte er am Tisch im Lehrerzimmer seine Tischnachbarin leise: „Hermine?"

„Ja?", erwiderte sie fröhlich.

„Ich habe heute alles über den Zweiten Krieg gelesen", gestand er.

„Oh", und der freudige Ausdruck verflog. „Dann weißt du es also."

Er nickte. „Ja."

„Hm-m."

„Hermine." Auch wenn es ihm unangenehm war, sein geschichtstreues Herz drängte ihn dazu, es zumindest zu versuchen. „Würdest du mir davon berichten? Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie viel wertvoller ein Zeitzeugenbericht ist als alle Bücher zusammen."

„Zeitzeugenbericht?", lachte sie. „Jetzt fühle ich mich alt…"

Er schmunzelte. „Und?"

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Im Gegenzug kann ich dir von meinen großen Abenteuern erzählen."

„Sind die denn so spannend?"

„Oh, ja", versicherte er. „Es kommen Weltzerstörungsmaschinen und psychische Tricks vor, die dein ganzes Weltbild in Frage stellen können."

„Hm… Klingt interessant." Hermine überlegte. „Na, gut", willigte sie schließlich ein. „Ich versuche es, okay? Aber ich kann nichts versprechen!"

„Das reicht mir vollkommen. Möchtest du heute Abend bei mir vorbeikommen? Wir können es uns ein wenig gemütlicher machen."

„Klingt gut."

„In Ordnung."

„Ja."

„Hm-m."

„…"


	19. 19, H, Der Krieg

Kapitel 19 – Hermine – Der Krieg

Als Hermine an Hershels Tür klopfte, schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals. Sie redete sich ein, dass das daran lag, dass sie gleich über die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen des Krieges sprechen würde, aber sie wusste selbst, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit war.

Hershel öffnete ihr die Tür, bat sie freundlich herein und auf sein Sofa und bat ihr dann eine Tasse Tee an, die sie dankend annahm, auch wenn es für ihren Geschmack ein wenig zu warm draußen war für Tee. Er war wie immer der charmante Gentleman, von dem sie ihr Leben lang geträumt hatte…

Schließlich saßen sie sich gegenüber, auf Sofa und Sessel, und Hermine begann, ihre Geschichte zu erzählen, erst zaghaft und dann immer ausgelassener. Sie berichtete schonungslos von all dem, was sie wusste. Sie erzählte unter anderem von ihrer Freundschaft mit Ron und Harry, wie sie im ersten Jahr versuchten, Quirrell/Voldemort aufzuhalten, wie sie im zweiten Jahr gegen den Horkrux Tom Riddle gekämpft hatten – also Harry, da sie selbst ja vom Basilisken versteinert gewesen war –, wie im vierten Jahr Cedric Diggory hatte sterben müssen und der Dunkle Lord endgültig zurückgekehrt war, wie er sich im fünften Jahr einen großen Kampf gegen Dumbledore geliefert hatte, während _Dumbledores Armee_ gegen ein paar Todesser kämpfen musste, wie Harry im sechsten Jahr alles über Horkruxe erfahren hatte und Severus Dumbledore getötet hatte, wie sie, Harry und Ron dann ihr siebtes Jahr genutzt hatten, um die restlichen Horkruxe zu finden – und schließlich von der Großen Schlacht von Hogwarts, in der zwar Voldemort endgültig besiegt worden war, aber leider auch viele gute Kämpfer hatten sterben müssen… Als sie von Lupin, Fred, Tonks und einigen anderen berichtete, kamen ihr die Tränen, und als sie erzählte, wie Severus fast durch Nagini gestorben war, weinte sie endgültig.

Sofort war Hershel an ihrer Seite und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.

„Es stellte sich dann erst heraus", schluchzte Hermine weiter, „dass Severus Dumbledore nur getötet hatte, weil das so zu dem komplizierten Plan des alten Mannes gehört hatte. Denn dadurch wurde Severus Schulleiter und konnte auf die Schüler hier in Hogwarts aufpassen. Aber es war so schwer, immer die Hoffnung zu behalten, dass er gut war, dass er auf unserer Seite war, dass er immer noch der mutige Spion war, für den wir ihn gehalten hatten, und nicht der schreckliche Todesser."

Hershel strich ihr beruhigend übers Haar.

„Aber ich hätte ihn auch gerettet, wenn er ein echter Todesser gewesen war", endete Hermine schließlich flüsternd ihren Bericht. _Denn ich liebe ihn_ , dachte sie weiter…

Eine Weile blieb es still, auch Hermines Schluchzen verstummte irgendwann. Dann war es Hershel, der das erste Wort sprach, indem er sagte: „Jetzt ist alles wieder gut."

Es war eine so einfache Aussage, aber sie war so wahr und beruhigend, dass Hermine aus ihr neue Kraft schöpfte und sich aufsetzte. „Danke", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Bitte", lächelte er zurück.


	20. 20, L, Seine Abenteuer

Kapitel 20 – Layton – Seine Abenteuer

„Weißt du, dass du das eigentlich alles mal aufschreiben solltest?", fragte Hershel, während er mit zwei neuen Tassen Tee aus seiner kleinen Küche zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Es wäre doch schade, wenn all das, was ihr erlebt habt, all die Erinnerungen an verloren gegangene Menschen einfach so verschwinden würden, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht…", erwiderte Hermine.

„Du musst es ja nicht gleich veröffentlichen", sagte er, stellte die Tassen auf den Tisch und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel. „Denk drüber nach."

„Mach ich", sagte sie, nahm ihre Tasse in die Hand und meinte dann strahlend: „So, jetzt bist du aber dran. Du hast mir bahnbrechende Abenteuer versprochen."

Hershel wurde rot. „Also… ähm… na gut. Aber sei nicht enttäuscht, wenn sie nicht so grandios sind wie eure."

Sie nickte und er begann zu erzählen. Er berichtete von dem Phantom in Misthallery und wie er dort Luke kennengelernt hatte, von der aufsteigenden Insel Ambrosia, von dem Maskenmann in MonteD'or, von seiner Reise um die Welt, um das Geheimnis der Aslant zu lüften, von dem geheimnisvollen Dorf St. Mystere, der nicht ganz vorhandenen Stadt Folsense und der beinahe Zerstörung Londons.

Er erwähnte mit keinem einzigen Wort seine wahre Familie oder Claire oder Emmy – er konnte oder wollte gerade nicht über sie sprechen… Nicht einmal mit Hermine… Es schmerzte zu sehr.

Außerdem befürchtete er, dass sich Hermine früher oder später zu den beiden gesellen würde – zu den Frauen, die er liebte… Sie war einfach zu freundlich und intelligent.

Aber er erzählte ihr von dem traurigen Wegzug seines geschätzten Assistenten und Lehrlings Nummer Eins, wie dieser immer gesagt hatte. Von dem Loch, in das ihn seine Abwesenheit gebracht hatte.

Hermine stand irgendwann auf, kniete sich vor seinen Sessel und legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Das tut mir leid", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Weißt du, was für ein glücklicher Zufall es war, dass ich Hogwarts gefunden habe", erwiderte er lächelnd. „Dass ich diesen Job bekommen habe – und natürlich, dass ich dich gefunden habe." Dann drehte er seine Hand um, sodass er ihre halten konnte, und drückte sie kurz.

Ein glückliches Strahlen fand sich in ihrem Gesicht. „Du musst das auch aufschreiben."

„Wir können ja beide unsere Geschichte aufschreiben, nicht für die Öffentlichkeit, sondern nur für den anderen", schlug er vor.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie und drückte seine Hand.

Er lächelte nur und war in diesem Moment so glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr.


	21. 21, L, Die Hutzeremonie

Kapitel 21 – Layton – Die Hutzeremonie

Als die ersten Schüler und Schülerinnen die Große Halle betraten, war er sehr aufgeregt. Er und ein paar andere Lehrer hatten sich schon an dem großen Tisch am Ende der Halle, dem Lehrertisch, niedergelassen, während der Rest seiner Kollegen die Schüler geordnet auf ihre Plätze lotste. Da er, Hershel, neu war, hatte man ihn dieses Jahr mit dieser Aufgabe verschont und das war ihm auch ganz recht so.

Es war herrlich zu beobachten, wie die Schüler sich freuten, Professor Granger wiederzusehen, um Professor Snape aber einen großen Bogen machten.

„Alles in Ordnung so weit, Hershel?", fragte Minerva und setzte sich kurz zu ihm. Der eigentliche Platz der Schulleiterin war der goldene Thron in der Mitte des Tisches.

„Ja, schon", erwiderte er. „Ich bin nur ein wenig nervös."

„Keine Sorge", sagte sie freundlich und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Die Schüler werden Sie lieben."

„Danke", sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Freuen Sie sich einfach auf das heutige Fest – das ist immer etwas ganz Besonderes."

„Ja, das werde ich."

Sie drückte ihm noch einmal aufmunternd die Schulter, bevor sie sich auf ihren eigenen Platz begab.

Ein paar Minuten später war die Halle schon reichlich gefüllt und er war sich der neugierigen Blicke seiner neuen Schüler durchaus bewusst…

„Puh!", stöhnte Hermine, als sie sich schwerfällig auf den Platz neben ihm plumpsen ließ. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie anstrengend es ist, dauernd dasselbe rufen zu müssen. _Geht ruhig! Bitte nicht drängeln! Ja, der Unterricht beginnt schon morgen._ Und so weiter." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Da hattest du es mit deinen Studenten bestimmt leichter."

Er lachte. „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Es kann manchmal sehr nervenaufreibend sein, mit einem gerade erwachsen gewordenen, selbstbewussten und von sich mehr als selbst überzeugten Studenten über eine bestimmte Note zu diskutieren…"

„Du Armer", sagte sie gespielt und lachte.

Weitere Minuten vergingen, bis Neville hereinkam und die Erstklässler ankündigte.

Minerva sorgte sofort für Ruhe in der Großen Halle, die große Tür sprang auf und ungefähr zwanzig kleine, neue Schüler und Schülerinnen betraten die Halle. Einige sahen sich erstaunt um, andere ängstlich, wieder andere entschlossen, es allen zu zeigen.

Neville führte sie bis zu den Stufen vorm Lehrertisch und erklärte ihnen dann die Funktion des Sprechenden Huts. Dieser sang danach ein kleines Lied über sich und Hogwarts:

 _Jedes Jahr geht es wieder los,_

 _Viele kleine, neue Gesichter,_

 _Ihr seid sicher aufgeregt,_

 _Doch keine Sorge,_

 _Ihr werdet es hier schon schaffen._

 _Ich bin heute euer bester Freund,_

 _Ich bin der Sprechende Hut._

 _Schon seit tausend Jahren_

 _Bin ich hier voller Mut,_

 _Ich teile euch in unsere Häuser ein,_

 _Jedes ist anmutig und rein._

 _Es gibt vier Stück an der Zahl,_

 _Gryffindor und Hufflepuff,_

 _Ravenclaw und Slytherin._

 _Nach Gryffindor die Mutigen_

 _Und manchmal etwas zu Waghalsigen._

 _Nach Hufflepuff die Treuen_

 _Und manchmal etwas zu Freundlichen._

 _Nach Ravenclaw die Klugen_

 _Und manchmal etwas zu Rationalen._

 _Nach Slytherin die Ehrgeizigen_

 _Und manchmal etwas zu Arroganten._

 _Doch ich bin mir sicher,_

 _Egal in welches Haus ihr kommt,_

 _Ihr werdet dort gut aufgehoben sein._

 _Und nun lasst uns endlich beginnen_

 _Mit der wunderbaren Hut-Zeremonie._

Die Schüler in der Großen Halle jubelten, als der Hut geendet hatte, und auch Hershel klatschte eifrig in die Hände.

Nach und nach rief Neville die Erstklässler in alphabetischer Reihenfolge auf. Sie kamen ängstlich nach vorne, setzten den viel zu großen Hut auf, wurden einem der vier Häuser zugeteilt und liefen dann freudig zu ihrem neuen Haus/Tisch, das/der sie fröhlich jubelnd empfang.

Schließlich waren alle Schüler verteilt und Minerva eröffnete das Festessen. Sofort waren die Tische voller Schüsseln und Teller mit dem herrlichsten Essen, das man sich vorstellen konnte. Aufgeregt begannen die Schüler, zu essen und sich zu unterhalten. Es herrschte eine allgemein ausgelassene Stimmung und Hershel freute sich, dass dieser erste Abend so schön für die Erstklässler gestaltet wurde – Schule sollte schließlich nicht nur Lernen sein, sondern auch Spaß machen. Er zumindest versuchte, seinen Unterricht immer so auszurichten.

„Und?", fragte Hermine neben ihm. „Hat dir die Zeremonie gefallen?"

Er schluckte schnell und nickte. „Ja, sehr."

Sie grinste ihn nur an.

Nach dem Essen hielt Minerva eine kleine Willkommensansprache, in der sie noch einmal ein paar wichtige Regeln wiederholte und ihn als neuen Professor für Geschichte der Zauberei vorstellte.

„Steh auf!", flüsterte Hermine ihm zu.

Also tat er es und versuchte, seine Nervosität nicht zu zeigen, sondern lächelte seinen neuen Schülern freundlich an. Dann setzte er sich wieder und Minerva fuhr fort.

„Gut gemacht", lobte Hermine ihn lächelnd.

Er strahlte nur zufrieden zurück.

Schließlich war das Fest vorbei und die Vertrauensschüler brachten alle in ihre Häuser.

„Hier, Hershel", sagte Minerva und gab ihm einen Zettel. „Ich habe ihn heute Nachmittag endlich fertigbekommen."

Bei näherer Betrachtung erkannte er, dass es sein neuer Stundenplan war. Er nickte dankend.

„Viel Glück morgen", sagte sie und ging zum nächsten Kollegen.

Einen Moment später war Hermine an seiner Seite und verglich ihren Stundenplan mit seinem. „Oh, du hast Glück morgen", sagte sie. „Sechste Klasse, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Das ist eine echt nette Kombination."

„Das ist gut", meinte er erleichtert.

„Keine Sorge", versicherte sie. „Das klappt schon alles. Du bist ja nicht auf den Kopf gefallen."

Sie gingen gemeinsam aus der Große Halle und über ein paar Flure, bis sich ihre Wege trennten.

„Viel Glück morgen, Hershel", sagte sie und gab ihm schnell einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann verschwand sie geschwind durch einen Wandvorhang, der in einen Geheimgang führte.

Hershel spürte, wie seine Wangen rot wurden, und ging freudig grinsend in seine Wohnung.


	22. 22, H, Fechten

Kapitel 22 – Hermine – Fechten

Aufgeregt klopfte Hermine am Freitagnachmittag an Hershels Tür.

Als er die Tür öffnete, fragte sie, noch bevor er sie begrüßen konnte: „Erzähl, wie war deine erste Woche?"

Er lachte leise und meinte, während er ihr bedeutete einzutreten: „Ich habe dir doch schon abends immer gesagt, dass es gut war."

„ _Gut!_ ", schimpfte sie und ließ sich auf sein Sofa fallen. „Ich will Details!"

„Möchtest du vielleicht erst einmal einen Tee?", fragte er freundlich.

„Na gut."

Er lachte, machte ihnen einen Tee und begann dann, ein wenig ausführlicher von seiner Woche zu berichten. Hershel erzählte ihr, dass ihm meistens die Ravenclaws am besten zuhören würden, dass der Rest aber auch stets dabei war. Nur bei den Gryffindors musste er aufpassen, dass sie nicht zu viele Streiche spielten…

Hermine fragte ihn nach seiner Lieblings- und seiner Hassklasse.

„Oh, das ist schwer zu sagen, nach nur einer Woche", meinte er nachdenklich. „Aber ich würde fast sagen, dass ich am liebsten meine erste Stunde der Woche mag, sechste Klasse, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Und am wenigsten vielleicht vierte Klasse, Slytherin und Gryffindor. Nicht nur, dass in dem Alter die Pubertät am besten zu bemerken ist – kann es sein, dass sich Slytherin und Gryffindor nicht besonders mögen?"

Hermine lachte. „Ja, es besteht schon seit der Eröffnung Hogwarts ein Streit zwischen den beiden."

„Und da werden sie trotzdem gemeinsam unterrichtet?!"

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Aber eine Sache hat mir die ganze Zeit Sorgen gemacht", verriet er ihr irgendwann.

„Was denn?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Was, wenn mich jemand verzaubern möchte? Dann kann ich mich gar nicht wehren…"

„Niemand weiß, dass du ein Squib bist."

„Und wenn sie es herausfinden?" Er ließ bedrückt die Schultern hängen.

Dieser Anblick stimmte Hermine so traurig, dass sie verzweifelt im Raum nach etwas Praktischem Ausschau hielt – und schließlich an einem Bleistift hängen blieb. Sie stand schnell auf, nahm ihn vom Schreibtisch und holte ihren Zauberstab heraus.

Hershel beobachtete sie gespannt.

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Bleistift und im nächsten Moment hielt sie einen weiteren Zauberstab in der Hand.

Hershels Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihm den zweiten entgegenhielt. „Für dich", sagte sie. „Jetzt wird es keiner wagen, dich zu verzaubern."

Er betrachtete ihn und nahm ihn schließlich in die Hand. Er war braun mit einem dunklen Griff und ein paar Alte Runen waren eingraviert. „Er ist wunderschön", sagte er. „Was sind das hier für Zeichen."

„Alte Runen", erklärte sie. „Ich dachte, das passt zu einem Archäologen."

„Was bedeuten sie?"

„Die hier bedeutet _Glück_ , die hier _Sicherheit_ , und die hier _Freundschaft_." Sie wurde ein wenig verlegen bei letzterem, weil sie nicht wusste, ob er das genauso sah wie sie…

„Ich danke dir, Hermine", sagte er jedoch ehrlich und strahlte sie an. „Aber der ist nicht echt, oder?", fügte er ein wenig besorgt hinzu.

„Nein", lachte sie. „Es ist immer noch ein Bleistift."

„Jetzt bräuchte ich nur noch ein Haus und dann wäre ich ein echter, englischer Zauberer", scherzte er.

„Dann such dir doch einfach eins aus", meinte Hermine.

„Meinst du?"

„Klar, wenn dich einer deiner Schüler fragt, musst du doch etwas antworten können."

Er überlegte einen Moment, bevor er verkündete: „Dann nehme ich Ravenclaw. Nichts für ungut", fügte er schnell hinzu.

„Nein", wehrte Hermine sofort ab. „Das passt sehr gut zu dir. Der Sprechende Hut hatte übrigens überlegt, mich nach Ravenclaw zu schicken, bevor er sich am Ende doch für Gryffindor entschied."

Er lächelte, dann fing er plötzlich an zu kichern, bevor er meinte: „Ich könnte natürlich auch einfach den ganzen Tag mit einem Degen herumlaufen. Dann könnte ich mich notfalls damit verteidigen."

„Du kannst fechten?!", rief sie überrascht.

„Ja", erwiderte er. „Ich habe es im College gelernt und seitdem hat es mir gute Dienste erwiesen."

„Das möchte ich sehen!"

„Aber ich habe gar keinen Degen hier."

Sie war schon aufgestanden und zur Tür gegangen. „Du warst ja auch noch nicht in der Waffenkammer Hogwarts – das wird sich schon was Passendes finden."

Ein paar Minuten später waren sie umringt von unzähligen Schwertern, Äxten, Morgensternen und anderen mittelalterlichen Waffen.

„Warum brauchen Zauberer denn solche Waffen?", wollte Hershel wissen.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn man in der Schlacht seinen Zauberstab verloren hatte, konnte man mit solch einem Schwert bestimmt gut weiterkämpfen." Sie zeigte auf ein übel aussehendes Breitschwert. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf einen silberfarbenen Degen. „Hier!", rief sie, befreite ihn aus seiner Halterung und gab ihn Hershel.

Dieser konnte das Ding sehr viel besser halten, als sie kurz zuvor.

Hermine ging ein paar Schritte zurück und forderte gespannt: „Na, dann zeig mal, was du kannst."

„Ist das nicht ein wenig albern, gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner zu kämpfen?"

„Dann zeig mir einfach ein paar Grundlagen."

„In Ordnung." Im nächsten Moment eilte er einen Schritt nach vorne und der Degen zerschnitt die Luft. Dann war er schon wieder in einer anderen Richtung verschwunden.

Hermine beobachtete ihn mit höchster Ehrfurcht. Sie hätte niemals geglaubt, dass er sich so elegant bewegen könnte…

Schließlich blieb Hershel vor ihr stehen, wirbelte den Degen einmal herum, sodass er zuletzt in traditioneller Fechtendposition vor ihr stand und sich verbeugte.

Hermine klatschte aufgeregt und meinte dann: „Kann ich auch mal?"

„Aber schön vorsichtig." Er hielt ihr den Degen entgegen und sie übernahm ihn, wobei ihre Finger sich leicht berührten.

„Was muss ich tun?", wollte sie wissen, denn es fiel ihr schon schwer, das Schwert richtig zu balancieren.

„Nun, als erstes solltest du richtig stehen." Er zeigte ihr die Grundstellung und sie versuchte es nach zu machen, doch anscheinend war es falsch, denn Hershel kam zu ihr und positionierte ihren Fuß und ihren Arm anders.

Als Hermine spürte, wie sie deswegen errötete, schalt sie sich selbst dafür. _Er will mir doch nur ein wenig beibringen, wie man fechtet – nichts weiter!_ Sie konzentrierte sich, so gut es ging, und versuchte, all seinen Anweisungen zu folgen. Schließlich konnte sie ein paar halbwegs passable Grundfiguren.

Nach einer ganzen Weile jedoch merkte sie, wie schwer ihr die Arme wurden, und sie hing den Degen wieder zurück in seine Halterung. „Das hat Spaß gemacht", verkündete sie dann strahlend. „Danke."

„Es war mir eine Freude", erwiderte er mit einer gespielten Verbeugung. „Hast du Lust, das einmal zu wiederholen."

„Ich glaube, ich bleibe doch lieber bei meinem Zauberstab", lachte Hermine und hakte sich bei Hershel ein, als dieser ihr seinen Arm anbot. Erst hinterher bemerkte sie, wie automatisch das geschehen war.


	23. 23, L, Helden treffen?

Kapitel 23 – Layton – Helden treffen?

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, jetzt, wo Hershel viele Klassen zu unterrichten hatte und noch viel mehr Aufsätze korrigieren musste. Und so war er nicht besonders verwundert, als er eines Tages feststellte, dass es schon Ende September war und er nun schon fast einen ganzen Monat in Hogwarts unterrichtete. Natürlich las und recherchierte er in seiner Freizeit weiterhin, um mehr über die Geschichte der Zauberei zu erfahren, denn wie er selbst seinen Studenten und jetzt Schülern sagte: „Man lernt nie aus!"

Eine Sache jedoch brannte ihm ganz besonders unter den Nägeln, doch er bauchte lange, bis er den Mut aufbrachte, Hermine danach zu fragen.

An diesem Montagabend, Ende September, hatte er ihn endlich zusammen. Er hatte sich überlegt, dass Hermine schließlich immer noch seine Freundin war, da würde sie ihn doch sicherlich nicht wegen seiner Bitte auslachen, oder?

„Hermine?", fragte er schließlich nervös beim Abendessen seine Tischnachbarin.

„Ja?" Er sah ihr an, dass sie sofort wusste, dass er etwas im Schilde führte.

„Ich nun… ähm… hätte eine kleine Bitte an dich…"

„Ja…?"

„Du bist doch immer noch recht gut mit Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley befreundet, nicht wahr?"

„Ja…?"

„Nun, ich… ähm…"

„Nun spuck's endlich aus!", lachte Hermine schließlich und das gab ihm die Courage, seine Bitte in einem ordentlichen Satz zu formulieren.

„Meinst du, es wäre möglich, die beiden einmal zu treffen? Aus rein geschichtlichem Interesse natürlich!"

Hermines Lächeln wurde immer breiter und er wartete, dass sie jeden Moment beginnen würde, ihn schamlos auszulachen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen grinste sie ihn nur so freundlich wie immer an und sagte: „Ich dachte schon, du würdest mich nie fragen."

Hershel atmete erleichtert aus. „Heißt das Ja?"

„Ich werde ihnen gleich heute Abend eine Eule schicken. Hast du am Wochenende was vor? Nein? Das ist gut, dann könnten wir sie dann treffen. Vielleicht Ron am Samstag und Harry am Sonntag, dann kannst du den Laden sehen und das Ministerium ist nicht so voll."

„Und das geht einfach so?", hakte er besorgt nach.

„Für ihre allerbeste Freundin können sie ruhig mal ein bisschen Zeit opfern", lachte sie vergnügt. „Außerdem wollte ich schon lange mal wieder nach London." Sie grinste ihn zufrieden an und er erwiderte mit einem freudigen Lächeln.


	24. 24, H, Samstag in der Winkelgasse

Kapitel 24 – Hermine – Samstag in der Winkelgasse

Natürlich hatten Ron und Harry nichts dagegen, dass Hermine und Hershel sie besuchten – im Gegenteil, sie freuten sich.

Also begannen sie ihren Wochenendausflug am Samstag nach dem Frühstück.

„Und? Aufgeregt?", neckte Hermine, als sie zusammen hinunter zum Tor schlenderten.

Hershel nickte nur.

„Ach, komm, das sind auch nur Menschen. Außerdem hast du mich nie so als Heldin gesehen, oder?"

„Das ist etwas Anderes. Dich habe ich kennengelernt, bevor ich wusste, wer du bist oder was du Großartiges getan hast."

Hermine lächelte nur angesichts dieses Kompliments und wechselte geschickt das Thema.

Als sie das Tor und damit auch den Schutzwall um Hogwarts herum passiert hatten, bot Hermine Hershel ihren Arm an.

Dieser sah sie nur schmerzverzerrt an. „Müssen wir unbedingt apparieren?"

„Es ist die einfachste und schnellste und unauffälligste Möglichkeit", erwiderte sie. „Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?"

„Doch, doch – aber meinem Magen nicht…" Dann schluckte er und nahm schließlich ihren Arm.

Im nächsten Moment waren sie verschwunden und tauchten in einer verlassenen Gasse Londons wieder auf.

„Ich vermute mal, es stört dich nicht, wenn wir noch ein paar Stationen mit der U-Bahn fahren?"

Hershel schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf; er war ein wenig blass im Gesicht, ansonsten schien es ihm aber gut zu gehen.

Während sie mit der U-Bahn fuhren, berichtete Hermine von Mr Weasleys Liebe zu allen Muggelsachen.

„Es ist schön zu hören, dass einige Zauberer die nicht-magische Welt genauso interessant finden, wie ich die magische", erwiderte Hershel lächelnd und Hermine merkte, dass sie es geschafft hatte, ihn von seinem Schwindel und der Übelkeit abzulenken.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bevor sie vor dem Eingang zum Tropfenden Kessel standen.

„Warum laufen denn alle daran vorbei?", wunderte sich Hershel. „Dieser Laden schreit doch geradezu, dass er seltsam ist."

„Das ist so ähnlich wie mit Hogwarts", erklärte Hermine. „Muggel denken, er steht leer."

„Was es nicht alles gibt…"

Hermine lächelte nur und öffnete die Tür für sie beide. Drinnen war es so dunkel und sonderbar wie immer.

„Hallo, Hermine", grüßte der Barkeeper, als er sie erkannte.

„Hallo, Tom", erwiderte sie.

„Wen hast du denn da mitgebracht?"

„Darf ich vorstellen: Professor Hershel Layton. Er ist der neue Lehrer für Geschichte der Zauberei."

„Guten Tag, Sir", grüßte Hershel höflich.

„Was darf's denn sein?", wollte Tom nun wissen.

„Wir wollen eigentlich direkt weiter in die Winkelgasse", wehrte Hermine ab.

„Aber dann müsst ihr nachher noch mal vorbeikommen", meinte Tom. „Ich hab heute Erbensuppe vorbereitet."

„Mal schauen." Hermine drückte unauffällig Hershel in Richtung Hinterausgang. „Bis dann."

„Hat mich gefreut, Sie kennenzulernen", rief Hershel noch, bevor sie im Hinterhof standen und die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel.

„Wir werden hier ganz sicher nicht essen", sagte Hermine nun. „Harry hat mal den Tipp bekommen, bloß keine Erbensuppe hier zu essen. Aber auch der Rest ist nicht besonders gut. Da gibt es weitaus bessere Restaurants in der Winkelgasse. Apropos Winkelgasse." Und bei diesem Stichwort holte sie ihren Zauberstab hervor, legte ihn auf die bestimmten Backsteine, und rief vergnügt, als die Steinmauer begann, auseinanderzufahren: „Willkommen in der Winkelgasse, der besten Zauberereinkaufsstraße in ganz England."

Sie beobachtete Hershel ganz genau und als diesem die Augen aus dem Kopf zu fallen drohten vor Erstaunen, musste sie laut lachen. Dann ging sie schnellen Schritts los – es gab schließlich viel zu sehen –, doch musste bald stehen bleiben, da Hershel noch immer wie angewachsen dastand. Sie ging lachend zurück, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn ein wenig nach vorne.

Das brachte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück und er ging nun von selbst.

Hermine ließ seine Hand eilig wieder los.

Sie zeigte ihm nun alle wichtigen Orte: Madam Malkin's (die wie eh und je allerfeinste Kleidung verkaufte), Ollivander's (der nach dem Fall Voldemort seinen Laden wieder eröffnet hatte, sehr zur Freude gerade junger Zauberer, die sich auf ihren ersten Zauberstab freuten), Gringotts (mit den seltsamen Kobolden) und sogar den Eingang zur Knockturngasse (die ebenfalls immer noch dieselbe war)…

Zu jedem dieser Orte konnte Hermine eine kleine Anekdote erzählen und freute sich über Hershels Gesichtsausdrücke, wenn sie von Drachen oder fiesen Verkäufern berichtete.

Nur im Buchladen verweilten sie für längere Zeit und waren beide am Ende um mehr als ein interessantes Buch reicher.

Schließlich erreichten sie den buntesten Laden der ganzen Straße, der schon von Weitem in seinem Orange auffiel.

„Dies ist er nun", verkündete Hermine stolz. „Der Scherzartikelladen von Fred und George." Dann berichtete sie, dass nachdem Fred gestorben war, Ron mit ins Geschäft eingestiegen war.

Im Laden selbst war es so voll wie früher, vielleicht sogar noch voller. Während Hermine sich nach hinten kämpfte, war es dieses Mal Hershel, der die Initiative ergriff, indem er sich sanft an ihrem Oberarm festhielt, um nicht verlorenzugehen.

Sie lächelte ihm einmal kurz zu, um ihm zu zeigen, dass es für sie in Ordnung war.

Endlich sah sie einen Rotschopf in all dem Gemenge und wenig später standen sie George gegenüber, der sie überschwänglich begrüßte.

„Ron ist hinten", sagte er und deutete auf einen grünen Vorhang am Ende des Ladens.

„Danke", sagte Hermine und war schon halb da, als sie bemerkte, wie Hershel ihr schnell hinterherstolperte.

Hermine schob nun den Vorhang ein Stück zur Seite und sie und Hershel betraten einen kleinen Raum, der den beiden Besitzern des Ladens zur Erholung für zwischendurch diente.

Ron saß mit Kaffeetasse und Zeitung an einem kleinen Tisch und sah so spießig aus, wie Hermine ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Als sie nun leise kicherte, sah Ron erschrocken hoch, erkannte sie jedoch, sprang auf und fiel ihr um den Hals, wobei ein wenig Kaffee verschüttet wurde.

„Hermine!", rief er. „Es ist so schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen."

„Ich war doch erst im Sommer hier", lachte sie und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Sogar eine ganze Woche lang."

Ron grinste sie an. „Aber das ist doch schon wieder so lange her." Dann blickte er an ihr vorbei und entdeckte Hershel.

Schnell stellte sie den Rotschopf und den Gentleman einander vor und Hershel schien begeistert.

„Ich habe so viel von Ihnen und Ihren Heldentaten gelesen und gehört, Mr Weasley", sagte er nun erfreut, als er überschwänglich Rons Hand schüttelte.

Dessen Wange färbten sich schnell rot und er stammelte nur: „Ähm… welche Heldentaten?"

„Waren Sie es nicht, der half, das Schwert von Gryffindor zu bergen und danach den Horkrux in Slytherins Medaillon zu zerstören, Mr Weasley? Oder derjenige, der die Kammer des Schreckens öffnen konnte, weil er die geniale Idee hatte, die dortigen noch vorhandenen Basiliskenzähne zu holen?"

„Ähm… kann schon sein…"

Hermine beschloss, Ron aus seiner Lage zu befreien, indem sie vergnügt meinte: „Ach, Hershel, ich finde es ganz schrecklich, wenn du einen meiner besten Freunde mit Mr und Sie anredest. Ihr seid Ron und Hershel und damit basta." Dann hakte sie sich bei beiden ein und fragte: „Wollen wir was essen gehen? Ich sterbe fast vor Hunger."

Beide Herren nickten und wurden leicht rot, doch das störte Hermine nicht – und sie dachte sich auch nichts dabei.

Sie gingen in ein nettes Restaurant in der Winkelgasse, in dem das Essen nicht nur lecker, sondern auch noch bezahlbar war. Daher war es auch schon recht voll, doch die drei ergatterten noch einen Tisch und den Rest des Nachmittags und Beginn des Abends verbrachten sie mit Fragen (Hershel), alten Erinnerungen (Ron und Hermine), viel Essen (Ron – daran hatte sich noch immer nichts geändert), viel Lachen (Hershel, Hermine und Ron) und ganz viel Freude und Stolz, dass sie zwei so tolle Freunde hatte und dass diese sich auch noch zu verstehen schienen (Hermine).

Als es draußen dämmerte, machten sie sich langsam auf den Weg.

„Es war mir ein großes Vergnügen, Sie kennenzulernen, Hershel", sagte Ron und gab dem Mann die Hand.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite", erwiderte Hershel.

Hermine rollte innerlich nur mit den Augen – sie hatten sich ihr zu Liebe mit Vornamen angeredet, aber das Duzen brachte keiner von beiden zu stande…

„Bis zum nächsten Mal", verabschiedete sich Ron nun von ihr und umarmte sie, als wolle er sie zerdrücken.

„Hoffentlich bald."

„Mum lädt dich sicher wieder an Weihnachten zu uns nach Hause ein."

„Mal schauen", erwiderte sie nur und sah kurz zu Hershel, doch Ron hatte den Blick gesehen…

Er winkte ihnen noch einmal, dann ging er zurück zu seinem Laden.

„Beeindruckend", staunte Hershel nun.

„Was?"

„Wenn die Figuren der Großen Geschichte plötzlich mit dir an einem Tisch sitzen."

Hermine lachte. „Soll ich ihn nach einem Autogramm fragen?"

„Nein!", erwiderte Hershel sofort. „Bloß nicht. Es ist schon peinlich genug, dass ich überhaupt Geschichtsprofessor bin."

Da musste Hermine nur noch mehr lachen. Dann bot sie Hershel ihren Arm an.

„Apparieren wir jetzt wieder nach Hogwarts?", fragte er unwohl.

„Nicht ganz", antwortete sie geheimnisvoll und zwinkerte einmal.

Hershel hakte sich bei ihr unter, Hermine hielt seinen Arm fest und im nächsten Moment waren die beiden verschwunden und kamen in einem kleinen Park zwischen Büschen wieder zum Vorschein.

Hermine führte ihren Freund und Gast aus dem Park und über eine Straße, bis sie vor einer langen Häuserreihe standen. Als sie nun das geheime Wort sagte, mit dem Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12 zum Vorschein kommen würde, beobachtete sie Hershel wieder ganz genau und hatte ihre helle Freude an seinem immer fassungsloser werdenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Fällt das nicht auf?!", rief er irgendwann und sah sich um, doch die wenigen Passanten auf der Straße gingen gemütlich weiter und auch aus den Nachbarhäusern kam niemand herausgestürmt oder brüllte aus dem Fenster.

„Nein", erwiderte Hermine und öffnete schon die Haustür. „Das gehört auch mit zum Zauber dieses Hauses."

Hershel betrat nun ebenfalls das Haus und sie schloss die Tür wieder. Dann bedeutete sie ihm, still zu sein und sie schlichen über den Flur hinein ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was ist hier los?", wollte er sofort wissen, als die Tür zum Flur geschlossen war. „Was ist das für ein Haus und warum mussten wir eben still sein?"

Hermine beantwortete ihm alle Fragen so ausführlich, wie er es wollte, und machte ihnen nebenbei einen Tee in der Küche. Sie erzählte, dass dieses Haus den Blacks gehörte und nun Harry, dass es das Hauptquartier des Ordens war, dass Sirius Mutter gerne herumschrie, wenn man im Flur zu laut war, dass Kreacher mittlerweile in Hogwarts war und dass sie hier eine Weile gewohnt hatten, als sie auf Horkruxjagd gewesen waren. „Heute steht es allen ehemaligen Ordensmitgliedern zur Verfügung, wenn sie mal in London übernachten müssen", sagte Hermine nun, stellte ihre Teetassen auf den Wohnzimmertisch und setzte sich gegenüber von Hershel auf das Sofa. „Das hat Harry so verfügt, weil er meinte, dass er dieses Haus sowieso nicht benutzen würde. Zu viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen…"

Hershel nickte nur und trank seinen Tee.

Eine Weile unterhielten sie sich über alles Mögliche, bis Hermine verkündete, sie würde nun schnell abwaschen und das Gästezimmer für sie herrichten.

„Kann ich dir helfen?", rief er aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Nein, danke", rief sie zurück. „Aber du kannst dir die interessante Buchsammlung im Regal ansehen, wenn du möchtest."

„In Ordnung."

Hermine wusch ihre Tassen und die Kanne ab, trocknete sie und stellte sie zurück in den Schrank. Da hörte sie es auf einmal – jemand spielte Klavier! Aufgeregt schaute sie ins Wohnzimmer und erblickte Hershel am Flügel sitzend und eine ruhige, fast traurige Melodie spielend. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick.

Sie stand wie gebannt in der Tür und hörte dieses Lied und sah diesen Mann vor sich und automatisch musste sie an Severus denken. Daran, dass es immer so schwierig mit ihm war, weil er so zurückgezogen war. Daran, dass er eine Todessertechnik angewandt hatte, wenn auch aus Versehen. Daran, dass er solche Macht über sie hatte. Und daran, dass er sie nie mögen würde.

Plötzlich liefen ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht und sie schniefte einmal unwillkürlich.

Hershel drehte sich sofort zu ihr um und die Musik verschwand. „Hermine!", rief er besorgt. „Was ist mit dir?"

Sie wischte sich schnell die Wangen trocken und lächelte ihn an. „Nichts."

Er stand nun vor ihr und gab ihr ein Taschentuch. Dann schüttelte er mit dem Kopf und schob sie sanft aufs Sofa, bevor er sich neben sie setzte. „Was ist los?", hakte er noch einmal nach.

Da erzählte sie es ihm. Alles, was sie wegen Severus bedrückte. Wieder begann sie zu weinen und schließlich legte er ihr den Arm um die Schultern und sie schmiegte sich an ihn. „Es ist einfach so hoffnungslos!", schluchzte sie.

„Sch", beruhigte er sie und strich ihr gleichmäßig über den Rücken. „Nichts ist hoffnungslos. Es gibt immer Hoffnung."

Hermine weinte sich bei ihm aus und er ließ es geschehen. Nach einer Weile wurde es still, bis auf das Flackern einiger Kerzen im Zimmer. Keiner sagte ein Wort, Hermine weinte auch nicht mehr, aber sie blieb an Hershel angelehnt und er strich ihr weiterhin behutsam über den Rücken.

„Weißt du", sagte er schließlich, „auch ich habe einmal geglaubt, es gebe keine Hoffnung mehr."

Und dann erzählte er ihr die grausige Geschichte, wie er seine große Liebe Claire (sie hatte ihm seinen Hut geschenkt – deshalb bedeutete er ihm so viel…) in einem wissenschaftlichen Experiment verloren hatte, Jahre um sie getrauert hatte und nicht mehr daran geglaubt hatte, jemals wieder glücklich zu werden. „Doch dann trat erst Emmy und dann Luke in mein Leben." Emmy war seine Assistentin gewesen, die er sehr, sehr gern gehabt hatte („Ich glaube, ich liebe sie sogar…"), die ihn schließlich jedoch verraten hatte und dann gegangen war. „Ich habe sie seitdem nicht wiedergesehen. Manchmal schickt sie eine Postkarte von einem fernen Ort, aber mehr habe ich nicht von ihr gehört. Dafür aber… habe ich Claire wiedergesehen."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. „Aber ich dachte, sie sei… tot."

„Das ist sie auch." Er berichtete von der Zeitmaschine und wie Claire zehn Jahre nach ihrem Tod plötzlich wiederaufgetaucht war. „Es war wunderbar, weil ich sie wiederhatte, schmerzhaft, weil sie wieder gehen musste und die alten Erinnerungen wieder in mir hochkamen, und abschließend, weil ich mich dieses Mal ordentlich von ihr verabschieden konnte, auch wenn ich es ihr schwer gemacht habe…"

Jetzt war es Hermine, die sich an ihn lehnte und ihm beruhigend über den Arm strich.

„Ich bin verwirrt", gab er irgendwann offen zu.

„Warum?", flüsterte sie.

„Weil ich nicht mehr weiß, wen ich mag…"

Sie wusste, dass er _mögen_ im Sinne von _lieben_ meinte.

„Claire war immer meine große Liebe, aber sie ist tot. Und Emmy ist fort. Und…" Er hörte abrupt auf zu sprechen.

„Was _und_?"

„Na ja, dich mag ich auch."

Sie musste ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er gerade wieder rot wurde. Stattdessen lächelte sie und meinte nur weise: „Die Zeit beantwortet alle Fragen" und strich ihm weiterhin über den Arm.

„Jedes Rätsel hat eine Lösung", murmelte er, was sie leicht lachen ließ.

Keiner wollte die Gegenwart des anderen verlassen und so schliefen sie nach einer Weile so, wie sie waren, auf dem Sofa ein.


	25. 25, L, Sonntag im Ministerium

Kapitel 25 – Layton – Sonntag im Ministerium

Am nächsten Morgen erwähnte keiner das Gespräch vom gestrigen Abend. Sie standen vergnügt auf, frühstückten, fuhren mit der U-Bahn ins Ministeriumsviertel und dann mit einer roten Telefonzelle hinunter unter die Erde.

Die ganze Zeit über plauderte Hermine mit ihm, als sei nichts gewesen. Sie schien es komplett ignorieren zu können, dass er ihr gestern Abend halb gestanden hatte, dass er ein wenig in sie verliebt war. Einerseits war er ihr deswegen natürlich dankbar, aber andererseits auch ein wenig enttäuscht, dass sie nichts über ihre eigenen Gefühle gesagt hatte. Wobei, eigentlich hatte sie das ja: ihre Gefühle für Severus…

Als ihr Telefonzellenfahrstuhl aber plötzlich in einer riesigen Halle anhielt, verschwanden all diese Gedanken und Hershel wurde bewusst, dass er gleich den großen Harry Potter würde treffen können.

Während sie die Halle entlanggingen, in der nur wenige Zauberer unterwegs waren, erklärte Hermine ihm einige Dinge: Dass das hier das Zaubereiministerium sei, dass die Kamine zum Apparieren gedacht seien, dass die Papierflieger, die durch die Gegend flogen, Memos seien und dass man dafür früher Eulen verwendet hätte, dass hier einmal ein großer Kampf zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort stattgefunden habe und dass die Statue dort drüben einmal eine sehr schreckliche gewesen sei.

Hershel hörte ihr wie immer gespannt zu und fühlte sich, als wandle er gerade durch ein Geschichtsbuch.

Schließlich erreichten sie einen echten Fahrstuhl, Hermine drückte auf einen Knopf für eine obere Etage und der Fahrstuhl bewegte sich so plötzlich, dass Hershel gegen seine Begleiterin knallte.

Diese schien etwas in der Art schon erwartet zu haben, da sie ihn direkt abfangen und festhalten konnte, sodass sie nicht beide zu Boden fielen. Leise lachend legte sie seine Hand um eine Schlaufe an der Decke, sodass er sich nun von selbst festhalten konnte.

Er dankte ihr verlegen und wandte dann leicht den Kopf ab, damit sie seine roten Wangen nicht sehen konnte…

Als der Fahrstuhl schon bald danach zum Stehen kam, stiegen sie in einer vornehmen Halle aus. Die Decke war eine gläserne Kuppel und ließ echtes Sonnenlicht ins Gebäude.

„Harry ist Chef der Aurorenzentrale", erklärte Hermine ihm. „Deswegen ist sein Büro auf der obersten Ebene, zusammen mit unter anderem dem des Zaubereiministers."

Hershel machte das beeindruckte Gesicht, dass Hermine von ihm zu erwarten schien.

Sie gingen über weitere Gänge, mal nach rechts, mal nach links, und Hershel war froh, Hermine bei sich zu haben, damit er auch wieder zurückfände…

„Hier ist es", verkündete sie auf einmal stolz und klopfte an eine Tür.

„Ja, bitte", erklang es freundlich von drinnen und sie betraten das Büro.

„Hey, Harry", grüßte Hermine ungezwungen.

„Hermine!", rief der junge Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch erfreut, sprang auf, lief auf sie zu und umarmte sie stürmisch. „Gut siehst du aus", meinte er dann und betrachtete sie strahlend.

Hermine drehte sich nun halb zu Hershel. „Harry, das hier ist Professor Hershel Layton. Hershel, dies ist der berühmte Harry Potter."

„Mr Potter", sagte Hershel sofort und schüttelte Harry die Hand. „Es ist mir eine große Ehre, Sie kennenzulernen."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits", erwiderte Harry ebenso fröhlich. „Hermine hat mir schon so viel von Ihnen erzählt."

„Geht das schon wieder los", murmelte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen. „Hershel, Harry", sagte sie dann streng. „Ihr seid mit Ron und Ginny meine allerbesten Freunde, also bitte tut mir einen Gefallen und siezt euch nicht!"

Hershel sah sie geschockt an. „Aber Hermine. Ich kann doch nicht den großen Helden Harry Potter einfach duzen."

Harry lachte nur und erwiderte: „Sie sind aber auch nicht ohne. Ich habe viel von Ihren Abenteuern und Heldentaten in den Muggelzeitungen Londons gelesen."

„Aber das ist doch nichts im Gegensatz zu den Dingen, die Sie getan haben. Und ich bin der Professor für Geschichte der Zauberei, ich kenne mich aus."

„Seid ihr bald fertig", mischte sich Hermine nun gespielt beleidigt ein.

„Wollen wir etwas essen gehen?", schlug Harry nun vor und Hershel konnte Hermine ansehen, wie dankbar sie ihm dafür war. In diesem Moment verstand er zum ersten Mal, was für ein inniges Freundschaftsverhältnis sie zueinander hatten – und dass er selbst das vermutlich niemals würde toppen können… Nicht zu vergessen, dass Mister Potter der größte Kriegsheld der Neuzeit war…

Eine viertel Stunde später saßen sie in der Ministeriumsmensa in einer gemütlichen Ecke und schauten über die Dächer Londons. Wie am Tag zuvor tauschte sich Hermine mit ihrem alten Freund über glückliche Erinnerungen aus und Hershel bekam eine lustige Anekdote nach der anderen zu hören, die Hermine fröhlich lachen ließen. Er selbst wagte es ab und zu einmal, dem berühmten Harry Potter eine Frage zu stellen und freute sich, dass der junge Zauberer auch an ihm und seinen Abenteuern Interesse zeigte.

Am frühen Nachmittag schon musste sich Mister Potter wieder von ihnen verabschieden.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine", sagte er, als sie sich laut empörte. „Aber Kriminelle scheinen nie zu schlafen."

„Gut zu wissen, dass du da bist und die Welt ein klein wenig sicherer machst", meinte sie lächelnd und umarmte ihn.

„Für dich doch immer", erwiderte er ernst und drückte sie fest.

Hershel sah weg, da er sich wie ein Eindringling vorkam.

„Professor Layton", sprach ihn Mister Potter da an und er sah wieder zu den beiden. „Es war mir ein großes Vergnügen, Sie kennenzulernen."

Hershel schüttelte seine Hand und antwortete warmherzig: „Danke, dass Sie sich Zeit für uns genommen haben."

„Sehr gern."

Sie ließen sich wieder los und Hershel wollte gerade zu Hermine gehen, die schon halb den Korridor entlanggegangen war, als Mister Potter ihn aufhielt.

„Und passen Sie mir gut auf Hermine auf."

Hershel drehte sich zu ihm und erwiderte ernst: „Keine Sorge, das tue ich."

„Sie sind ein anständiger Mann, aber wenn mir zu Ohren kommt, dass Hermine Ihretwegen Kummer hat, dann werde ich all meine Macht missbrauchen, Sie dafür zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen."

Hershel schluckte einmal, bevor er nickte und dann lächelnd sagte: „Es ehrt Sie, dass Sie sich solche Sorgen um Ihre Freundin machen, aber ich habe nicht vor, ihr im Geringsten wehzutun."

Da lächelte auch Mister Potter und sagte: „Gut."

Hershel nickte dem Chef der Aurorenzentrale noch einmal respektvoll zu, drehte sich um und verließ zusammen mit Hermine, die anscheinend nichts mitbekommen hatte, das Ministerium.

„Ich würde ja glatt noch Ginny besuchen", meinte sie nur fröhlich, als sie wieder über der Erde waren, „aber die Gute hat heute leider keine Zeit. Aber wenn du möchtest, können wir ein bisschen durch London spazieren gehen?"

„Sehr gern", erwiderte Hershel und den Rest des Nachmittages verbrachten sie damit, sich die Sehenswürdigkeiten Londons anzusehen und sich nebenbei vergnügt miteinander zu unterhalten. Da Hershel die meiste Zeit seines Lebens in London gewohnt hatte, kannte er sich besser aus als Hermine und führte ein paar Mal an eher unbekannte, aber wunderschöne Orte. Sie kamen unter anderem durch einen Park voller Rosen, ein Café, in dem alte Bücher verkauft wurden und schließlich bei der Gressenheller Universität vorbei. „Hier habe ich früher unterrichtet", erklärte er Hermine.

„Wirklich?", staunte sie. „Wow, das Gebäude ist ziemlich pompös."

„Ach was", winkte er ab. „Das ist doch nichts im Vergleich zu Hogwarts."

„Können wir reingehen?"

„Ich denke schon."

Sie betraten die Uni, die auch sonntags für lernwillige Studenten geöffnet hatte, und Hershel zeigte Hermine alle interessanten Orte: die Bibliothek natürlich, sein altes Büro (das nun aber abgeschlossen war, da seine Nachfolgerin anscheinend heute außer Haus war), sowie seinen ehemaligen Vorlesungssaal. Er freute sich, nun einmal ihr eine Tour geben zu dürfen, und fühlte sich ausnahmsweise einmal überlegen, was sein Wissen anging – dies hier war seine Welt, beziehungsweise seine alte Welt…

„Hershel!", rief auf einmal jemand, als sie gerade die große Treppe in der Eingangshalle wieder hinuntergegangen waren. Dean Delmona kam aus einem Seitenkorridor auf sie zu und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Hershel, ich freue mich, dich mal wiederzusehen", grüßte er und schüttelte überschwänglich seine Hand.

„Dean Delmona, es ist schön, Sie wiederzusehen", erwiderte Hershel und richtete anschließend seinen Hut, der aufgrund der Schüttellaune des Dekans ein wenig ins Schwanken geraten war.

„Und wer ist deine reizende Begleiterin?", fragte sein ehemaliger Chef nun und gab Hermine einen Handkuss.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Dean Delmona, Dekan dieser Universität – Professor Hermine Granger, Biologieprofessorin", erinnerte er sich schmunzelnd an damals, als sie das behauptet hatte. Damals, als er noch nicht an Magie geglaubt hatte…

„Ach, dann sind Sie seine neue Kollegin?", frage der Dekan mit großem Interesse.

Hermine nickte nur und sah unsicher zu Hershel.

„Und Ihnen geht es gut?", hatte er den Wink verstanden und lenkte daher Dean Delmona von Hermine ab.

„Gut, gut, kann nicht klagen. Aber das ist doch nicht so wichtig – wie geht es dir?"

„Auch sehr gut", erwiderte er lächelnd. „Aber wir müssen nun leider weiter."

„Ach, wirklich, das ist aber schade. Aber sag mal, Hershel, könntest du nur ganz kurz dieses kleine Rätselchen für mich lösen? Bitte?" Und der Dekan holte einen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte ihn Hershel.

„Ich warte draußen auf dich", meinte Hermine und verabschiedete sich mit einem freundlichen, kleinen Knicks von Dean Delmona und flüchtete geradezu nach draußen.

Hershel widmete sich dann dem Rätsel, welches er nach nur kurzer Zeit gelöst hatte und gab es dem mehr als dankbaren Dekan zurück. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und Hershel wollte gerade gehe, als Dean Delmona ihn ein Stück näher zu sich heranzog und mit einem Zwinkern meinte: „Ich hoffe, dieses Mal klappt es mit deiner Kollegin, wo doch das letzte Mal es mit Emmy doch nicht so gut lief. Aber dieses Mal hast du Glück, ganz bestimmt."

„Ähm… Dankeschön", erwiderte er nur höflich und ging dann ebenfalls hinaus, wo er auf Hermine traf.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Hm? Ach so, ja, alles in Ordnung." Er war nur in Gedanken gewesen. Bei Emmy… und damals… Und er überlegte, ob es so offensichtlich war, dass er Hermine mochte, da sowohl Mister Potter als auch Dean Delmona etwas in der Art impliziert hatten… Er hatte eigentlich geglaubt, seine Gefühle gut verbergen zu können, aber dem schien wohl nicht so zu sein… Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele seiner Kollegen und vielleicht sogar Schüler (!) schon auf diesen Gedanken gekommen waren…

„Das war dein ehemaliger Chef!?", rief Hermine nun aus und holte ihn so aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich dachte, Dumbledore wäre ein seltsamer Kauz gewesen, aber dieser Herr setzt da noch gewaltig einen drauf. Wie er mich angesehen hat, als ob er ein Geheimnis aus mir herauslocken wollte…"

„Zumindest ist er freundlich", war Hershels einziger Kommentar und danach wechselte Hermine das Thema. Auch wenn er versuchte, so unbeschwert wie immer zu klingen, wollte ihm das Gespräch mit dem Dekan einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.

Als es nach einer Weile in all den Glockentürmen von Kirchen um sie herum 18 Uhr schlug, beschlossen sie, zurück nach Hogwarts, beziehungsweise erst nach Hogsmeade zu apparieren. Hershel hakte sich bei Hermine ein und schon im nächsten Moment waren sie in Hogsmeade.

Sie gingen den Weg zum Schloss zunächst schweigend, bis Hermine sagte: „Hershel. Seit wir in der Uni waren, scheint dich etwas zu bedrücken. Magst du mir verraten, was?"

Hershel blieb stehen und seufzte einmal schwer, bevor er antwortet: „Dean Delmona hat Emmy erwähnt und das, was damals passiert ist zwischen uns… Das will mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen." Den Rest des Gesprächs verschwieg er ihr lieber.

Hermine legte ihre Hand sanft auf seinem Arm und meinte aufrichtig: „Das tut mir leid."

Er lächelte einmal kurz auf.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich dir diesbezüglich helfen kann, aber du kannst natürlich immer mit mir reden, wenn du möchtest."

Er nickte dankbar.

Eine Weile sagten sie nichts, bis Hermine auf einmal rief: „Ich weiß etwas Tolles." Dann nahm sie seine Hand und zerrte ihn eilig den Weg weiter. Hinter der nächsten Kurve blieb sie stehen, zeigte nach vorne und verkündete fröhlich: „Wir sind wieder zu Hause."

Als er Hogwarts erblickte, hatte er wirklich das Gefühl, wieder zu Hause zu sein. Ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er drückte einmal Hermines Hand, um sich bei ihr zu bedanken.


	26. 26, S, Konkurrenz

Kapitel 26 – Severus – Konkurrenz

„Was haben wir gleich?"

„Ähm… Warte, ich schau nach."

Als Severus durch seinen Klassenraum schritt und die Drittklässler von Ravenclaw und Slytherin beobachtete, wie sie den heutigen Trank brauten, schnappte er ein Gespräch zwischen Mr Miller und Miss Green auf. Er wollte es sogleich unterbinden, doch der nächste Satz von Mr Miller ließ ihn abwarten.

„Oh, wie toll: Geschichte der Zauberei."

„Das ist, glaub ich, das einzige Fach, auf das ich mich wirklich freue."

„Bei mir auch."

„Es ist so toll, dass Professor Layton uns nicht einfach die Texte vorliest wie Professor Binns früher. Stattdessen macht er uns die Geschichte lebendig. Er zeigt uns immer Bilder oder echte Exponate."

„Weißt du noch, wie er uns letzte Woche einen echten Zauberstab aus dem Mittelalter gezeigt hat?"

„Wie sollte ich das jemals vergessen? Oder das Kobolddiadem aus dem 2. Jahrhundert?"

„Ich frag mich, wie er nur immer an so tolle Sachen rankommt."

„Gruseligerweise machen mir sogar die Hausaufgaben Spaß."

„Ja, total seltsam. Aber was wir immer für interessante Dinge herausfinden dürfen. Da geht man wirklich gerne in die Bibliothek. Hast du deinen Aufsatz für diese Woche schon fertig?"

„Schon längst. Das ist immer das erste, was ich montags mache. Ich bin einfach zu neugierig, was mich erwartet."

 _Wie bitte?_ Severus konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Von seinem Unterricht hatte noch nie jemand geschwärmt… Wie schaffte Layton es nur, solch eine Begeisterung zu vermitteln?!

„Und er sieht so gut aus", schwärmte Miss Green nun. „Und er ist so intelligent und freundlich und höflich. Ach, ist er nicht der Traumtyp schlechthin? Wenn er nur dreißig Jahre jünger wär…"

Severus musste aufpassen, dass ihm sein Frühstück nicht wieder hochkam…

„Er ist zumindest besser als ein gewisser Zaubertranklehrer…", murmelte Mr Miller düster.

 _Ach, das wird ja immer besser_ , dachte Severus. _Mal sehen, ob den beiden noch mehr Unverschämtheiten einfallen – dann kann ich die Strafe höhersetzen!_

„Glaubst du, er hat was mit Professor Granger?"

„Wer? Snape?"

„Nein! Professor Layton!"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich seh die beiden dauernd zusammen, und außerdem lächeln sie sich immer so besonders an. Ich glaub, da ist was im Busch."

Okay, das reichte nun definitiv! Das war immer noch _seine Hermine_! Theoretisch, zumindest… Wenn er den Mut aufbrachte, es ihr zu sagen…

„Mr Miller, Miss Green – 30 Punkte Abzug für jeden und eine Woche nachsitzen bei Mr Flich!"


	27. 27, Hag, Der Verbotene Wald

Kapitel 27 – Hagrid – Der Verbotene Wald

Als Hermine und Hershel Hagrid Mitte Oktober fragten, ob sie alle zusammen einmal den Verbotenen Wald besichtigen könnten, war er zuerst skeptisch – er wollte nicht, dass seiner lieben Hermine etwas zustieß und der gute Hershel konnte noch nicht einmal zaubern. Aber nachdem Hermine ihm zugesagt hatte, dass sie gar nicht so weit hineingehen müssten und dass sie sich freuen würden, wenn Hagrid sie begleiten würde, stimmte der Wildhüter zu.

„Ich will Hershel nur ein wenig den Wald zeigen", hatte sie gesagt, und da dies natürlich am besten in der Nacht ging, trafen sie sich alle drei eines Abends vor Hagrids Hütte und gingen in den Wald.

Hershel stellte viele Fragen und Hagrid war mehr als erfreut, sie beantworten zu dürfen – der Professor war echt in Ordnung.

„So, nun müssen wir aber mal still sein", sagte Hagrid nach einer Weile. „Sonst wird's echt gefährlich."

Sie schlichen weiter durch das Dunkel des Waldes und aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Hagrid, wie Hermine immer dichter bei Hershel ging. Er hatte die Gerüchte gehört, die durch das Schloss gingen, aber er hielt nichts davon – wenn da etwas laufen würde, würde ihm Hermine bestimmt davon erzählen, schließlich waren sie schon ewig befreundet.

Auf einmal ertönte ein lautes Gebrüll von ihrer linken Seite.

Hermine schrie kurz auf.

„Alles gut", beruhigte Hagrid und drehte sich um. „Das war nur eine Löweneule." Als er dann sah, wie Hershel Hermine schützend im Arm hielt und sie sich eng an ihn schmiegte, musste er sich wohl eingestehen, dass eventuell doch etwas dran war an all diesen Gerüchten…


	28. 28, H, Halloween-Party

Kapitel 28 – Hermine – Halloween-Party

Das Lehrerzimmer war genauso bunt und wild geschmückt wie die Große Halle: Unzählige Kerzen schwebten unter der Decke, Fledermäuse flogen umher, Kürbisse waren an jeder Ecke zu finden, Spinnenweben hingen über jedem Möbelstück und Musik war zu hören. Es war eine wirklich schaurig-schöne Halloween-Dekoration, fand Hermine, als sie in hübschem Abendkleid das Lehrerzimmer betrat.

Es schien, als seien die meisten ihrer Kollegen schon da. Einige standen mit einem Glas Punsch herum und unterhielten sich und in der Mitte war eine kleine Tanzfläche freigeräumt worden, auf der Neville gerade Minerva umherschwang.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie Hershel fand – mit seinem Zylinder war er leicht zu entdecken – und ging auf ihn zu. „Na?", grüßte sie fröhlich, als sie vor ihm stand. „Wie findest du's?"

Hershel schien sie zu mustern. „Ich bin schwer beeindruckt", erwiderte er und lächelte zufrieden.

Ob er nun die Feier oder Hermines Aussehen meinte, wusste sie nicht, und sie wollte natürlich auch nicht nachfragen, weil das unhöflich gewesen wäre…

Danach holten sie sich wie die anderen ein Glas Punsch und unterhielten sich. Es herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung und zwischendurch gesellten sich auch Neville oder Minerva zu ihnen.

Unwillkürlich hatte Hermine nach Severus Ausschau gehalten, bis sie ihn in einer dunklen Ecke an die Wand gelehnt und mit verschränkten Armen fand. Sie wollte am liebsten zu ihm gehen, doch dann würde sie Hershel alleine lassen und das war ihr auch nicht recht. Als er jedoch in ein spannendes Gespräch mit Neville über Archäologie verwickelt wurde und ganz darin aufging, entschuldigte Hermine sich höflich und ging dann schnurstracks auf Severus zu.

Als er dieses bemerkte, zog er skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch und beobachtete sie. „Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre, dass du mich mit deiner Anwesenheit erfreust?", grüßte er sarkastisch, als sie vor ihm stand.

„Die Frage, warum du überhaupt gekommen bist, wenn du doch offensichtlich keine Freude an dem Fest hast", ging sie auf seinen Ton ein und versuchte, sich nicht ansehen zu lassen, wie sehr sie sein Kommentar verletzte.

„Schulleiterin McGonagall zwingt mich, eine Stunde hier zu sein."

„Und wie lange ist das noch?"

Er holte eine runde, silberfarbene Uhr aus seiner Tasche und meinte: „Noch genau 11 Minuten und 32 Sekunden. Ich habe sie so verzaubert, dass sie piept, wenn die Stunde vorbei ist, damit ich ja keine Minute länger hier verbringen muss."

Sie sah ihn traurig an.

„Was ist?", blaffte er.

„Warum bist du nur immer so unsozial?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum denn nicht. Es stört doch niemanden."

„Doch!", erwiderte sie ernst. „Es stört mich."

Er sah sie einen Moment an, bevor er bitter hervorstieß: „Dann solltest du meine Gegenwart meiden und lieber wieder zu freundlicheren Menschen gehen." Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Hershel, der allein herumstand und die beiden von Weitem beobachtete.

„Gut!", sagte Hermine nur, drehte sich um und marschierte von ihm weg, sich selbst anherrschend, sie dürfe nun keine einzige Träne vergießen!

„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte Hershel sofort besorgt wissen, als sie wieder bei ihm stand.

Sie nickte eifrig und versicherte ihm nur das Beste, denn er konnte ja am Wenigstens etwas dafür.

„Möchtest du mit mir tanzen?", fragte er irgendwann und sah reichlich verlegen aus.

Aber Hermine freute sich so sehr über diese freundliche Ablenkung, dass sie sofort zustimmte.

Er führte sie erst auf die Tanzfläche und dann darauf herum. Sie konnte nicht umhin, ihn als begnadeten Tänzer anzuerkennen.

„Woran denkst du gerade?", fragte er plötzlich und ihr fiel auf, dass sie die letzte Minute nur vor sich hingestarrt hatte.

„Ach, an nichts Bestimmtes", log sie. In Wahrheit hatte sie natürlich wieder einmal an Severus denken müssen…

Als ob er ihre Gedanken erraten habe, murmelte er auf einmal: „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht" und im nächsten Moment stand Severus vor ihnen.

„Darf ich übernehmen?", wandte er sich an Hershel, der so lieb, wie er war, natürlich sogleich zur Seite trat und Hermine an Severus abgab.

Severus nahm ihre Hand und legte seine andere an ihre Taille. Das Gefühl, dass diese Berührung auslöste, lähmte sie für einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte und er einen Walzer begann.

Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihm verwundert ins Gesicht zu sehen, und er sah, wenn auch mit verschlossener Miene, zurück.

„Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre, dass du mich mit deiner Anwesenheit erfreust?", nahm sie schließlich seinen Satz von vorhin auf, auch wenn sie sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Ich versuche gerade, einmal ausnahmsweise nicht unsozial zu sein", erwiderte er und Hermine glaubte, ein kleines Schmunzeln zu erkennen.

„Danke", sagte sie ehrlich. „Das freut mich. Wirklich."

Er nickte nur einmal und führte sie weiter.

Auch er war ein außergewöhnlich guter Tänzer…

„Du siehst übrigens bezaubernd aus", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Danke", erwiderte sie verlegen und mehr als erstaunt zugleich.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Piepen und sah ihn erschrocken an. „Du darfst gehen", sagte sie traurig und wunderte sich, dass er den Tanz nicht beendete. „Die Stunde ist um."

„Das wäre aber reichlich unsozial, nicht wahr?", meinte er und dieses Mal hatte er wirklich Mühe, sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen!

Hermine strahlte nur und genoss den Tanz, der schließlich jedoch viel zu schnell endete.

Als die Musik verklang, nahm Severus ihre Hand, drückte einen sanften Kuss auf den Handrücken und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten: „Ich hoffe, du kannst nun weniger schlecht von mir denken", bevor er den Raum so schnell verließ, dass sie nichts erwidern konnte.

Völlig überwältigt von dem soeben Geschehenen stand sie am Rand der Tanzfläche und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür, durch die er verschwunden war.

War das gerade alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Oder hatte sich Severus Snape wirklich manierlich und fast freundlich gezeigt? Und dann sein Kompliment…

All dies gab ihr Hoffnung, dass sie sich doch nicht in den falschen Mann verliebt hatte.


	29. 29, S, Ein nächtlicher Brief

Kapitel 29 – Severus – Ein nächtlicher Brief

Severus saß in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin, starrte unbewegt in die Flammen und dachte über den Abend nach. War es falsch gewesen, mit ihr zu tanzen? Hätte er länger bleiben sollen? War der Handkuss am Ende übertrieben? Hatte ihr das Tanzen überhaupt gefallen? Hätte er etwas Nettes zum Schluss sagen sollen und nicht diesen versteckten Vorwurf?

Seine Gedanken wurden plötzlich von einem lauten Klopfen an seiner Fensterscheibe unterbrochen. Als er aufsah, entdeckte er dort eine kleine Eule, die aufgeregt mit ihrem Schnabel an das Glas klopfte.

Severus stand auf, bemerkte nebenbei auf einer Uhr, dass es schon nach Mitternacht war, und öffnete das Fenster.

Die kleine Eule flog sofort herein, ließ einen kleinen Brief auf seinen Tisch fallen und flog dann wieder hinaus.

Neugierig schloss Severus schnell das Fenster und eilte zum Briefchen, das aus nicht mehr als einem kleinen, zusammengefalteten Stück Pergament bestand. Er faltete ihn rasch auf und erkannte die Handschrift sofort. Der Brief war von Hermine!

 _Lieber Severus,_

 _als erstes möchte ich dir danken für diesen wunderschönen Tanz heute Abend. Bitte bleib so umgänglich, wie du dich heute gegeben hast – so gefällst du mir viel lieber._

 _Dein letzter Satz jedoch hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht und ich möchte dir sagen, dass ich niemals schlecht von dir gedacht habe. Ich weiß natürlich wie jeder andere in deiner Umgebung, dass du ein paar nicht so nette Eigenschaften besitzt, aber ich gehöre auch zu den wenigen Menschen, die wissen, dass du auch sehr viele gute hast. Ich habe dich immer bewundert für all das, was du für uns getan hast, und für dein Wissen und deine Intelligenz. Ich habe nie schlecht von dir gedacht! Nie!_

 _Denk bitte über meine Bitte nach. Es würde mir viel bedeuten, wenn du sie einhalten könntest. Zumindest mir gegenüber…_

 _Deine Hermine_

Severus starrte auf die Worte, faltete dann den Brief ordentlich zusammen und legte ihn in seine silberfarbene Uhr hinein, sodass zumindest ihre Worte, diese wunderschönen, lieben Worte in dieser niedlichen Schrift immer bei ihm waren, denn obwohl sie es selbst geschrieben hatte, war sie nicht _seine_ Hermine und würde es vermutlich auch nie sein. Besonders nicht mit jemandem wie Hershel in ihrer Nähe…


	30. 30, L, Die Bronevs

Kapitel 30 – Layton – Die Bronevs

Der November war typisch grau, doch Hershel kam es vor, als wäre er sogar noch grauer als normalerweise. Vielleicht lag das auch nur an seiner Stimmung – oder seine Stimmung wurde durch dieses ewige Grau heruntergezogen; er war sich da nicht so sicher.

Fest stand jedoch, dass er sich Gedanken über etwas Schweres machte…

Das blieb Hermine natürlich nicht verborgen und so fragte sie ihn eines Tages danach. Sie hatten gerade zusammen die Große Halle nach dem Abendessen verlassen, um ein Stück in dieselbe Richtung gehen zu können.

„Hershel?"

„Hmm."

„Was ist los mit dir?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Du wirkst schon seit Tagen so niedergeschlagen…"

Er blieb stehen und seufzte schwer. „Ich denke über etwas nach."

„Was denn?", fragte Hermine behutsam.

„Warum ich hier bin", antwortete er. „Zuerst habe ich mir nicht viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum ich Hogwarts sehen kann, warum ich also irgendwie mit der Magie zusammenhänge. Aber nun, da der normale Alltag gekommen ist und das Unterrichten mir keine Schwierigkeiten mehr bereitet, habe ich mehr Zeit, mir darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Ich habe schon oft in der Bibliothek nach meiner Familie gesucht, nach irgendeinem Hinweis, dass ich von einem Zauberer abstamme, doch nichts." Er sah sie enttäuscht an. „Das ist ziemlich frustrierend auf Dauer…"

Hermine ging zu ihm, nahm seine Hand und drückte sie einmal kurz. „Das tut mir leid. Aber… vielleicht kann ich dir helfen."

„Wie?", wollte er sofort wissen.

„Komm mit", sagte sie zwinkernd und ging voran.

„Wohin gehen wir denn?"

„Was für eine Frage – in die Bibliothek natürlich!"

Dort angekommen, waren nur sehr wenige Schüler da und die meisten saßen an den Tischen in der hinteren Ecke. Hermine holte ihren Zauberstab heraus und erklärte: „Ich habe vor ein paar Jahren einen Zauberspruch entwickelt, der mir bei der Suche nach Informationen hilft. Ich sage einfach _Inquiro_ und dann das gesuchte Stichwort." Dann schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und rief, so laut es in einer Bibliothek erlaubt war: „ _Inquiro Hershel Layton._ "

Hershel war schwer beeindruckt; so ein Zauber war wirklich praktisch. Suchend sah er sich um, doch nichts geschah.

„Wenn das gesuchte Stichwort in einem der Bücher steht, dann leuchtet dieses Buch für uns", erklärte Hermine und ging schon die Gänge entlang, um nach etwas Leuchtendem zu suchen.

Hershel tat das Gleiche in der anderen Richtung, doch weit und breit fand er kein einziges Licht.

„Hast du etwas gefunden?", fragte Hermine, als sie sich in der Mitte trafen.

Er schüttelte nur enttäuscht mit dem Kopf.

„Hmm", überlegte sie.

„Vielleicht sollten wir den Nachnamen meines Vaters, also meines biologischen Vaters, suchen", schlug Hershel vor.

Hermine nickte und sagte: „ _Inquiro Bronev_."

Während sie erneut nach einem leuchtenden Buch suchten, wunderte Hershel sich, dass Hermine den Namen _Bronev_ behalten hatte – er war sich sicher, ihn nur ein oder zwei Mal erwähnt zu haben, und das war auch schon wieder ein paar Wochen oder gar Monate her…

„Und nun?", fragte Hershel, als sie alles abgesucht hatten und erneut nichts gefunden hatten.

Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an und ließ ihren Blick durch die Bibliothek schweifen. Auf einmal weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie stieß einen kleinen, aufgeregten Schrei aus. „Da!", rief sie und zeigte auf etwas hinter Hershel.

Dieser drehte sich um, suchte, was sie meinen könnte, und entdeckte schließlich ein zartes, grünes Leuchten in der Verbotenen Abteilung.

Hermine war schon fast da, als Hershel sich missmutig auf den Weg machte. Es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten, wenn sein Familienname in der Verbotenen Abteilung auftauchte, oder?

Als er Hermine erreicht hatte, hatte sie die Nase schon tief in dem Buch vergraben.

„Hier!", rief sie triumphieren und tippte auf ein Wort auf der Seite.

Hershel nahm ihr das Buch behutsam aus der Hand und las den Titel: _Magische Schwerverbrecher der Neuzeit_. Er schloss kurz seufzend die Augen – irgendwie hatte er schon mit so etwas in der Art gerechnet… Nach kurzem Zögern las er dann die Seite, die Hermine ihm aufgeschlagen hatte.

 _Leon Bronev, der Sohn von Jonathan und Mary Bronev, steht auf der schwarzen Liste der Magischen Verbrecher der Neuzeit, da er mit seiner Organisation Targent mehrmals versuchte, den Schatz der Aslant auf gewaltsame Weise an sich zu reißen. Bronev war mit 23 Jahren aus den Vereinigten Staaten Amerikas nach Großbritannien eingewandert, da er als Squib von seinen noblen, reinblütigen Eltern gemieden wurde. In England lernte er seine Frau Rachel, Muggel, die früh gestorben ist, kennen und bekam zwei Söhne mit ihr. Heute ist Bronev gefasst und verbringt den Rest seines Lebens nach eigener Entscheidung in einem Muggelgefängnis._

Hershel ließ das Buch sinken und starrte ins Leere.

Hermine, die den Absatz ebenfalls gelesen hatte, legte ihm nun beruhigend eine Hand auf den Oberarm. „Hershel?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er nickte schnell und rang sich sogar ein Lächeln ab. „Jetzt habe ich wenigstens meine Frage beantwortet", sagte er dann, stellte das Buch zurück ins Regal und verließ die Bibliothek…


	31. 31, B, Besuch

Kapitel 31 – Bronev – Besuch

Leon Bronev saß in seiner Zelle und starrte auf die graue Wand vor sich. Er dachte an nichts, denn er hatte hier schon so viel Zeit mit Denken verbracht, dass ihm nichts Neues mehr einfiel.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein Wärter sagte: „Bronev, Sie haben Besuch."

 _Besuch?_ , dachte Leon verwundert, stand langsam auf und wurde dann von dem Wärter in den Besucherraum geführt. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und wartete, während der Wärter den kleinen, kalten Raum wieder verließ.

Wer ihn wohl besuchte? Manchmal kam Emmy vorbei, doch sie machte zurzeit eine Reise durch die Welt und wollte erst in ein paar Monaten zurücksein. Hershel? In seiner versteckten Gestalt als Professor Sycamore? Aber er hatte ihn doch noch nie besucht! Blieb eigentlich nur noch Theodore. Doch er hatte ihn schon seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr besucht, obwohl er es versprochen hatte. Er musste ihn wohl vergessen haben.

Während Leon noch weiter grübelte, wer sein Besucher nur sein könnte, öffnete sich die Tür erneut und sein jüngster Sohn trat herein.

„Hallo, Leon", sagte Theodore. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, einander mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen und zu duzen.

„Hallo, Hershel", erwiderte Leon. Und sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass Theodore sich nun mit dem Namen _Hershel_ identifizierte…

Sie gaben sich kurz die Hand und saßen dann einander gegenüber.

Leon fand, dass Theodore besser aussah als im Mai; damals schien ihn irgendetwas schwer zu betrüben, aber er hatte nicht darüber reden wollen. Nun sah er irgendwie glücklicher aus.

„Ich weiß, dass ich lange nicht mehr hier war", begann Theodore und sah sogar ein wenig schuldbewusst drein, „aber ich habe im Sommer einen neuen Job bekommen und musste mich dort erst einmal zurechtfinden."

„Was ist das für ein Job?", fragte Leon, um seinem Sohn zu zeigen, dass er sich für ihn interessierte. Was er auch wirklich tat.

„Ich unterrichte Geschichte der Zauberei in Hogwarts."

Leon starrte ihn entsetzt an.

Theodore blickte nur starr zurück.

„Dann weißt du es also", seufzte er schließlich.

Sein Sohn nickte einmal.

„Bist du mir deswegen böse?"

Theodore überlegte einen Augenblick, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, ich kann es verstehen. Die Magie hat uns Kinder nie betroffen, warum also solltest du es uns erzählen? Es erklärt nun natürlich, warum wir nie deine Eltern besucht haben, aber nun gut…"

Leon nickte abwesend. Dann wurden seine Augen plötzlich riesig und er starrte seinen Sohn an. „Wenn du in Hogwarts bist, heißt das dann, dass du ein Zauberer bist?!"

Wieder schüttelte Theodore mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich bin ich Squib, genau wie du."

„Und das fällt nicht auf?"

Da lächelte sein Sohn auf einmal. „Nein. Meine Kollegen wissen natürlich darüber Bescheid, aber die Schüler scheinen nichts zu ahnen. Für das Fach Geschichte braucht man herzlich wenig Magie und Hermine hat mir sogar einen Zauberstab aus einem Bleistift gezaubert und ein Haus habe ich mir einfach ausgesucht."

„Wer ist denn Hermine?", fragte Leon und bemerkte, wie sich Theodores Wangen rötlich färbten.

„Eine hilfsbereite Kollegin von mir."

Leon wusste natürlich sofort Bescheid, doch er drängte seinen Sohn nicht, ihm mehr von dieser Hermine zu erzählen. „Bist du glücklich in Hogwarts?", wollte er dann wissen und sah ihn prüfend an.

„Ja, sehr", antwortete Theodore und strahlte sogar.

„Das ist gut", erwiderte Leon das Lächeln.

Den Rest des Besuches berichtete ihm sein Sohn, wie genau das alles zustande gekommen war und vom Unterrichten und Hogwarts an sich. Er erwähnte seine Kollegin Hermine bei Weitem öfter als jeden anderen, doch wieder behielt Leon diese Erkenntnis für sich. Er freute sich, dass er sich zumindest mit einem seiner Söhne halbwegs gut verstand.

Zum Schluss standen sie sich gegenüber und Leon legte seinem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht, Theodore."

Als sein Sohn ihn für einen Moment entsetzt ansah, bemerkte er seinen Fehler sofort.

„Es tut mir leid, Hershel, das ist mir aus Versehen rausgerutscht!"

Doch zu seinem großen Erstaunen lächelte sein Sohn ihn an und sagte: „Ist schon gut, Dad."


	32. 32, S, Ein verblüffend offenes Gespräch

Kapitel 32 – Severus – Ein verblüffend offenes Gespräch

Severus war auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, als ihm Hershel entgegenkam. Sofort verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht und er sah seinen Kollegen unfreundlich an.

Trotzdem nickte Hershel ihm höflich zu.

Als Severus an ihm vorbei war, verzog er angewidert das Gesicht vor diesen Manieren. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, warum er selbst zu freundlichen Menschen nicht besonders nett sein konnte…

„Severus", sagte Hershel da und der Angesprochene drehte sich um.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie mich nicht leiden können", begann der Professor für Geschichte der Zauberei seine Ansprache. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, doch er schien entschlossen.

Severus nickte einmal kurz und konnte sich noch nicht denken, wohin dieses Gespräch führen sollte.

„Ich möchte Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich Ihren Verdruss angesichts Ihrer Vergangenheit verstehe und trotz dessen oder gerade deswegen großen Respekt vor Ihnen habe."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wollen Sie damit etwa behaupten, mich zu kennen?!"

„Keineswegs. Doch die Dinge, die ich über Sie gelesen und gehört habe, sprechen Bände."

Severus schnaubte verächtlich – er wollte gar nicht wissen, was man so über ihn erzählt hatte…

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es als Doppelspion im Krieg nicht besonders einfach gewesen ist. Umso erstaunlicher ist es doch, wie die ganze Sache ausgegangen ist und welchen großen heldenhaften Teil Sie darin gespielt haben."

„Machen Sie sich etwa über mich lustig?!"

Hershel hob abwehrend die Hände. „Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass so etwas einfach nicht in meiner Natur liegt. Ich wollte Ihnen lediglich meinen allergrößten Respekt und mein Verständnis bekunden, was ich hiermit getan habe. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag." Er nickte ihm noch einmal zu, drehte sich dann um und begann, den Flur hinunter zu gehen.

Für einen Moment starrte Severus ihm nur verdattert nach, bis er ihm zurief: „Ich kann Sie nicht wegen meiner Vergangenheit nicht leiden."

Hershel drehte sich um. „Sondern?"

„Wegen Hermine", gestand Severus, drehte sich dann ebenfalls um und rauschte davon, damit der andere nichts erwidern konnte. Was ihm leider nicht gelang, denn ein leises „Ich werde kämpfen" drang noch an sein Ohr, bevor er abbog.

 _Herausforderung angenommen_ , dachte der Zaubertrankprofessor düster.


	33. 33, E, Wieder da

Kapitel 33 – Emmy – Wieder da

Emmy raste auf ihrem Scooter durch die Straßen Londons. Endlich war sie wieder zurück. Wie lange hatte sie den Professor und Luke nun schon nicht mehr gesehen? Zwei Jahre oder schon drei?

Eilig fuhr sie auf den Platz vor der Universität, parkte ihren Scooter und lief voller Vorfreude in das altehrwürdige Gebäude.

Ob sich der Professor wohl freuen würde, sie wiederzusehen? Als sie damals gegangen war, hatte er zwar gesagt, dass er ihr nicht böse war, aber so ganz hatte sie das nie glauben können. Sie musste ihn damals unglaublich verletzt haben. Deshalb hatte sie sich auch nie gemeldet – sie hatte einfach nicht gewusst, was sie sagen oder schreiben sollte. Aber jetzt nach all der langen Zeit kam es ihr albern vor, ihn zu meiden, denn sie mochte ihn noch immer sehr, sehr gern.

Nun rannte Emmy die großen Treppen in der Eingangshalle hoch, dann den Korridor nach links und klopfte an die so vertraute Tür.

„Herein!", rief jedoch eine Frauenstimme von drinnen. Hatte der Professor in ihrer Abwesenheit etwa jemanden gefunden? Der Gedanke enttäuschte sie, obwohl sie nicht wusste, wieso.

Emmy betrat das Büro, das völlig verändert war. Es war aufgeräumt und es gab sehr viel weniger Bücher. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß eine junge Frau, die freundlich lächelte.

„Guten Tag, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Professor Hershel Layton", erwiderte Emmy immer noch verwundert.

„Das tut mir leid", sagte die Frau nun. „Professor Layton arbeitet schon seit dem Sommer nicht mehr hier. Mein Name ist Maria Kellington, ich bin seine Nachfolgerin. Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht ebenso behilflich sein?"

Der erste Satz enttäuschte sie – sie hatte irgendwie immer geglaubt, der Professor würde auf ewig hier sein – und der zweite Satz erleichterte sie – diese Frau war nicht seine neue Partnerin. „Ähm… Wissen Sie, wo er nun arbeitet?"

Miss Kellington schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, leider nicht. Haben Sie es denn schon bei seiner Wohnung versucht?"

„Ja, aber die sieht irgendwie… verlassen aus."

„Hmm, tut mir leid, da kann ich Ihnen nicht weiterhelfen. Fragen Sie mal den Dekan, vielleicht weiß er ja mehr."

„Ja, mach ich", sagte Emmy mit neuem Mut. „Danke."

Als sie die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, hörte sie plötzlich, wie hinter ihr ein Besen zu Boden fiel. Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte Rosa, die sie völlig erstaunt ansah.

„Hallo, Rosa", grüßte Emmy strahlend.

„Wenn das nicht meine Emmy ist!", rief Rosa da und nahm Emmy fest in die Arme. „Oh, wie schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen. Jetzt herrscht hier wieder Chaos."

„Apropos Chaos", sagte Emmy. „Wissen Sie zufällig, wo man den Professor finden kann?"

Rosa sah sie wütend an. „Nein, das weiß ich nicht! Er wollte es mir partout nicht sagen! Lässt mich hier einfach zurück, ohne mir irgendwas zu sagen!"

Emmy sah sie traurig an. „Wenn nicht einmal Sie wissen, wo er ist…"

„Oh, mach dir nichts draus", meinte Rosa sofort mitfühlend. „Frag mal den Dekan; wenn der Professor jemandem was verraten hat, dann ihm."

„Danke, Rosa", sagte Emmy und ging weiter. Warum nur wusste niemand etwas über den Professor? Er konnte ja schließlich nicht vom Erdboden verschluckt sein!

Sie musste gar nicht weit laufen, denn schon auf dem nächsten Flur traf sie auf Dean Delmona. „Emmy!", rief dieser fröhlich und schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Wie es mich freut, Sie einmal wiederzusehen!"

„Und mich erst", lächelte Emmy. „Aber um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich hergekommen, um dem Professor Hallo zu sagen."

„Ja…", seufzte der Dekan.

„Wissen Sie zufällig, wo er ist?"

„Nicht genau. Der gute Hershel hatte mir nur verraten, dass er ein interessantes Angebot in Schottland bekommen hat, mehr aber nicht."

„Schottland?!", rief Emmy aus. Wie sollte sie ihn nur finden?

„Er war übrigens letztens einmal kurz da", fügte Dean Delmona noch hinzu. „In Begleitung einer sehr hübschen Kollegin. Wenn er mal wieder hier ist, sage ich Ihnen Bescheid, in Ordnung?"

Emmy nickte nur und drehte sich dann um, um zu gehen. Enttäuscht setzte sie sich auf ihren Scooter und fuhr davon. Sie versuchte, ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken, denn nicht nur hatte sie den Professor nicht zu Gesicht bekommen und würde dies wohl auch bald nicht tun können, sondern der Gedanke an diese hübsche Kollegin hatte sie unerwartet traurig gestimmt…


	34. 34, H, Mein bester Freund

Kapitel 34 – Hermine – Mein bester Freund

Als Hermine die Große Halle betrat, zum Lehrertisch sah und dort Hershel entdeckte, machte ihr Herz einen unerwarteten Hüpfer. Erschrocken blieb sie stehen. Einen Augenblick starrte sie entsetzt ins Nichts, bevor sie sich wieder besann, wo sie sich befand, und langsam weiterging.

Sie hatte es schon vermutet, aber dieser Beweis war dann doch etwas Anderes: Sie war dabei, sich in Hershel zu verlieben! Aber das konnte nicht sein! Denn schließlich liebte sie doch Severus von ganzem Herzen und Herhsels Herz hing doch an Emmy. Und es würde ihre Freundschaft zerstören!

Während sie auf den Lehrertisch zuging, sah sie immer wieder zwischen Hershel auf der einen Seite und Severus auf der anderen hin und her. Sie vermutete, dass sie sich einbildete, in Hershel verliebt zu sein, weil Severus immer so gemein und abweisend war und sich ihr Herz daher an jemand freundlichen wie Hershel klammern würde, damit es ihr besserging. Eine Art Schutzmechanismus. Als ihr dieser Gedanke in Sekundenbruchteile durch den Kopf schoss, konnte sie wieder lächeln und sich, Hershel freundlich begrüßend, neben ihn setzen.

Hershel war ihr bester Freund (Harry und Ron waren natürlich in einer ganz anderen Liga) – mehr nicht! Und das sollte auch so bleiben!


	35. 35, N, Wen Männer lieben

Kapitel 35 – Neville – Wen Männer lieben

Neville hatte etwas zu erledigen. Er hatte große Angst davor, doch es musste getan werden. Für Hermine!

„Severus?", sprach er deshalb seine ehemals größte Angst an, als er ihn in der Eingangshalle sah.

„Was gibt es?"

Neville versuchte ein paar Mal, etwas zu sagen, doch es kam nichts heraus.

„Was. Gibt. Es?", wiederholte Severus.

„Bieten Sie ihr ein Forschungsprojekt an", brachte Neville schließlich heraus. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, doch er musste das jetzt überstehen!

„Wem?", fragte Severus nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Hermine."

„Und warum genau sollte ich das tun?"

„Weil Sie in sie verliebt sind."

Einen Augenblick sah Severus verblüfft aus, dann ging er zum Gegenangriff über. „Wie kommen Sie denn auf den Schwachsinn?"

„Ich… Ich habe eine Begabung."

„Sie?"

„Ja. Ich habe ein besonderes Gespür herauszufinden, in wen man verliebt ist."

Severus sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ist das ein Scherz?", fragte er schließlich erbost.

Neville schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, das ist die Wahrheit. Aber ich erzähle es fast nie jemandem, weil man mir sonst weniger vertraut."

„Aber bei mir ist das eh egal?"

Neville zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Und warum soll ich jetzt Hermine ein Forschungsprojekt anbieten?"

„Um herauszufinden, ob sie Sie ebenfalls mag."

„Ach, und das können Sie nicht mit Ihrer Begabung herausfinden?", meinte Severus spöttisch.

„Nein, meine Gabe funktioniert nur bei Männern…"

„Na, das wird ja immer besser", murmelte Severus und sah sich um. Ihm schien das Ganze recht unangenehm zu sein.

„Ich würde natürlich nie etwas an Dritte sagen!", versicherte Neville schnell.

„Na, wenigstens das." Severus sah auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler und fragte schließlich: „Wie sieht denn die Gefühlslage bei unserem geschätzten Kollegen Hershel aus?"

„Aber… aber…", stammelte Neville. „Ich hab doch gerade gesagt, dass ich nichts verrate!"

Da machte Severus einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf ihn zu und zischte: „Sie sagen mir jetzt sofort, ob Hershel in Hermine verliebt ist, oder nicht!"

„Ein wenig", murmelte Neville kleinlaut. „Aber eigentlich hängt sein Herz an einer anderen."

„Interessant", sagte Severus nun mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht. Dann sah er wieder ernst zu Neville. „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihren Rat und Ihre Antwort."

„Ähm… bitte… gern geschehen", stammelte Neville angesichts dieser höflichen Worte.

Severus nickte ihm noch einmal zu, bevor er über die Treppe in die Kerker verschwand.

Neville sah ihm noch einen Moment verwundert nach, dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und er bereute zum ersten Mal nicht, die Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, es ihm zu sagen.


	36. 36, S, Ein Forschungsprojekt

Kapitel 36 – Severus – Ein Forschungsprojekt

„Hermine?"

Sie drehte sich verwundert zu ihm um. „Ja, Severus?"

Severus ging ein paar Schritte mit ihr, um sich von den anderen zu entfernen. Er hatte beschlossen, Nevilles Vorschlag anzunehmen. Zu Anfang hatte er das Ganze natürlich für totalen Blödsinn gehalten, aber nach und nach war ihm bewusst geworden, dass Neville es niemals wagen würde, solche Scherze mit ihm, Severus, zu treiben. Also lag ihm wohl wirklich etwas daran.

Hermine sah ihn verwundert an und legte dabei den Kopf ein wenig schief, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie nicht genau wusste, was vor sich ging.

Severus atmete noch einmal unauffällig ein und aus, bevor er, ohne zu zögern, sagte: „Hast du Lust, mit mir an einem Forschungsprojekt zu arbeiten?"

Sie blinzelte verdutzt. „Wie bitte?"

„Hast du Lust, mit mir an einem Forschungsprojekt zu arbeiten?", wiederholte er schlicht.

„Ähm… ja, klar…", erwiderte Hermine immer noch verwundert. „Worum geht es denn?"

„Ich möchte an einer verbesserten Rezeptur des Wolfsbanntrankes arbeiten, sodass die Nebenwirkungen nicht mehr so unangenehm sind."

Hermine nickte nur.

„Gut. Dann schlage ich vor, dass du Freitagnachmittag bei mir vorbeischaust?"

Hermine nickte wieder nur.

„Gut", wiederholte Severus und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, um zu gehen, als Hermine ihre Sprache wiederfand.

„Warum machst du das?", wollte sie wissen.

„Was?", tat er unwissend.

„Warum bietest du mir so ein Projekt an?"

„Weil… weil…" Er dachte fieberhaft nach, doch in ihrer Nähe fiel es ihm schwer, sich plötzlich Lügen zu überlegen. „Weil ich dein Wissen brauche!", fauchte er schließlich und ging dann schnell davon.

War er am Ende zu grob gewesen? Hatte er das Falsche gesagt? Aber eine Lüge war es ja nicht gewesen.

Als er die Treppe in die Kerker hinuntergehen wollte, drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um und sah zu seinem Erstaunen, wie Hermine noch immer an der gleichen Stelle stand und ihm mit einem glücklichen Lächeln hinterherträumte…


	37. 37, H, Arbeiten im Labor

Kapitel 37 – Hermine – Arbeiten im Labor

Mit schnell pochendem Herzen klopfte Hermine an Severus' Tür.

„Herein!", bellte er.

„Ich bin's nur", lachte sie, als sie reinkam.

„Aber es hätte ja auch ein Schüler sein können."

Hermine grinste skeptisch. „Freiwillig? Am Freitagnachmittag?"

„Nein, wohl eher nicht", erwiderte Severus und lächelte.

Hermines eigenes Lächeln vergrößerte sich angesichts dieses guten Starts.

Schließlich räusperte Severus sich. „Nun gut, dann lass uns mal anfangen." Zusammen gingen sie in sein Privatlabor.

„Ich war schon in der Bibliothek und habe recherchiert, was es über den Wolfsbanntrank zu wissen gibt", sagte Hermine und holte ihre Notizzettel aus ihrer Tasche.

„10 Punkte für Gryffindor", meinte Severus scherzhaft, doch Hermine wurde wütend.

„Ich bin keine Schülerin mehr!", fauchte sie.

Severus stellte sich vor sie hin, legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und erwiderte todernst: „Ich weiß."

„Okay", nickte Hermine nur.

„Gut", meine Severus und nahm seine Hände wieder runter. „Dann lass uns anfangen."

Es blieb nicht nur bei diesem einen Nachmittag, denn sie fanden schnell heraus, dass sie gut miteinander arbeiten konnten. Hermine liebte es, mit ihm zu diskutieren und zu brauen – besonders, wenn sich beim Überreichen von Zutaten ihre Finger manchmal berührten oder wenn er ganz dicht neben ihr stand, um mit ihr gemeinsam in den Kessel schauen zu können – und manchmal sogar, wenn auch sarkastisch oder zynisch, zu scherzen. Außer das eine Mal.

„Severus!", sagte Hermine erbost. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du in meiner Anwesenheit etwas Schlechtes über Hershel sagst!"

Severus sah sie erst erstaunt und dann wütend an. Er schnaubte nur einmal und verließ dann das Labor.

Hermine fühlte sich natürlich sofort schlecht – sie wollte ihn ja nicht von sich stoßen! – aber das konnte sie ihm einfach nicht durchgehen lassen. Sie wartete darauf, dass er wiederkommen würde, doch er tat es nicht. Also erledigte sie die letzten Schritte am Trank für heute alleine, bevor sie die Flammen ausstellen konnte. Sie ging in sein Büro, wo er regungslos am Fenster stand und hinaus in die schwarze Nacht sah. „Severus?", sagte sie behutsam.

Er drehte sich erschrocken um.

„Ich gehe jetzt. Ich habe im Labor alles fertiggemacht. Wir können morgen daran weiterarbeiten, wenn du möchtest."

Er reagierte nicht, sah sie einfach nur an.

„Möchtest du?", fragte sie leise.

Er nickte, sah aber immer noch verletzt aus.

Deswegen ging Hermine schnell auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn einfach. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich zu grob war, aber ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn man etwas Gemeines über meine Freunde sagt." Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Ich würde es auch nicht zulassen, wenn jemand über dich etwas Gemeines sagen würde." Versöhnlich lächelte sie ihn an.

Er lächelte zaghaft zurück und drückte sie dann fest an sich.

Hermine schmiegte sich glücklich an ihn, bis ihr jedoch etwas einfiel. „Severus, wie spät ist es?"

Er schob sie sanft von sich, holte eine silberfarbene Taschenuhr aus seiner Hosentasche, klappte sie auf und zeigte ihr das Ziffernblatt. Dabei fiel aber etwas aus der Uhr und auf den Boden.

Hermine bückte sich automatisch und hob es auf. Es war ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament, das durch den Fall aufgegangen war. Erstaunt erkannte Hermine ihre eigene Handschrift.

„Danke", sagte Severus schnell und entriss ihr das Pergament aus der Hand, legte es zurück in die Uhr und klappte sie wieder zu. „Ähm", meinte er dann und Hermine entdeckte eine leicht rötliche Färbung auf seinen Wangen. „Ich glaube, du wolltest los."

„Ja, ich habe noch einen Termin mit Minerva."

Er nickte nur.

„Bis morgen", sagte sie dann und wollte sich gerade umdrehen und gehen, als sie einer spontanen Idee einfach nachgab. Sie stellte sich blitzschnell vor ihn auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann lächelte sie ihn liebevoll an und verschwand eilig aus seinem Büro, damit er nicht böse auf sie sein konnte. Grinsend ging sie zu Minerva.


	38. 38, L, Weihnachten

Kapitel 38 – Layton – Weihnachten

Hershel verbrachte die Weihnachtstage bei seinen Eltern – das Essen seiner Ma war einfach das Beste. Als Hermine ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie ihre eigenen Eltern verloren hatte, hatte er ihr angeboten mitzukommen (seine Eltern freuten sich immer über Besuch und mehr Trubel im Haus), doch sie hatte gemeint, dass sie lieber bei Severus sein wollte, weil sie den Gedanken nicht ertrug, dass er an Weihnachten ganz alleine war.

Hershel stand am Fenster und sah, wie die Schneeflocken zu Boden fielen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Hermine Severus ihm vorgezogen hatte, und das stimmte ihn traurig. Er versuchte, sich nicht allzu sehr diesem Gefühl hinzugeben, damit er seinen Eltern nicht das Fest verdarb, aber abseits von Hogwarts, das immer Abwechslung bot, war dies manchmal recht schwer. So wie jetzt.

„Na, Hershel", sagte sein Vater und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Hey, Pa."

„Wo drückt denn der Schuh?", fragte sein Vater mitfühlend.

„Er soll gar nicht drücken", erwiderte Hershel und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Es ist schließlich Heiligabend."

„Geht es um diese Kollegin, von der du andauernd erzählst?", wollte sein Vater zwinkernd wissen.

Hershel seufzte genervt. Selbst vor seinen Eltern hatte er anscheinend seine Begeisterung für Hermine nicht unterdrücken können… Dann nickte er jedoch.

„Dachte ich's mir doch", meinte sein Vater. „Und was steht der ganzen Sache im Wege?"

„Sie liebt jemand anderen…"

Sein Vater seufzte. „Da gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit – du musst sie davon überzeugen, dass du besser für sie geeignet bist als dieser andere Kerl."

„Bin ich das denn?"

„Aber natürlich! Versuch's einfach."

„Das ist aber nicht so einfach… Außerdem könnte es unsere Freundschaft zerstören, wenn ich zu weit gehe und sie das gar nicht möchte."

„Hmmm", überlegte sein Vater. „Dann musst du eben ganz subtil vorgehen und im richtigen Moment stoppen."

„Ja…", meinte Hershel. „Danke, Pa."

„Kein Problem."

Eine Weile sahen sie nur still aus dem Fenster, dann räusperte sich sein Vater und meinte: „Und was ist mit… Emmy?"

Hershel seufzte niedergeschlagen. „Es ist jetzt schon so lange her, dass sie weg ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie jemals wiedersehen werde, deshalb habe ich beschlossen, dass es nichts bringt, einem Geist hinterherzutrauern."

„Sehr weise", erwiderte sein Vater. „Dann-"

„Roland, Hershel!", rief seine Mutter Lucille aus dem Esszimmer. „Zeit zum Essen."

„Wir kommen, Ma!", rief Hershel.

An diesem Abend war er schon ein wenig zuversichtlicher, aber immer noch gebremst. Doch als er am nächsten Morgen sein Geschenk von Hermine bekam, beschloss er, endlich tatkräftig zu werden.

Eine kleine Eule flatterte durch das offene Küchenfenster und auf Hershels Schulter.

Hershel nahm ihr den Brief ab, den sie trug, und erkannte sofort Hermines Handschrift. Eilig riss er ihn auf und las ihren Weihnachtsgruß:

 _Lieber Hershel,_

 _ich wünsche dir wunderbare Weihnachten und hoffe, dass es dir gut geht. Hier in Hogwarts ist alles in bester Ordnung. Grüße bitte auch deine Eltern von mir._

 _Deine Hermine_

 _PS: Die Eule ist dein Geschenk – du wolltest doch schon immer eine Posteule haben, nicht wahr? – und sie hat noch keinen Namen – ich dachte, das solltest du lieber selbst machen._

Er besah sich die Eule auf seiner Schulter. Sie hatte braune Federn und hellblaue Augen. Er wusste sofort den passenden Namen für sie. „Aurora", sagte er und die Eule sah ihn an. „Soll ich dich Aurora nennen?"

Zu Antwort schmiegte sie sich an seine Wange und er nahm das als ein Ja.

Dies war wohl wirklich das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das er je bekommen hatte.


	39. 39, H, Heiligabend

Kapitel 39 – Hermine – Heiligabend

Am späten Nachmittag des Heiligen Abend klopfte Hermine an Severus' Tür. Sie war ungewöhnlich nervös, obwohl seit ihrem kleinen Kuss ein paar Tage vergangen waren und sie sich zwischendurch gesehen und unterhalten hatten. Aber das waren immer feste Termine gewesen – dies hier war ein Spontanbesuch.

Dementsprechend verwundert sah Severus auch aus, als er die Tür öffnete. „Hermine? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn wir Weihnachten zusammenfeiern?", fragte sie so unschuldig und gleichzeitig liebreizend, wie sie konnte.

„Ähm… nein", erwiderte er, immer noch erstaunt. „Komm doch rein."

Hermine trat herein und setzte sich auf sein Sofa.

Severus holte ihnen beiden etwas zu trinken und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf den Sessel. „Wo ist Hershel?", wollte er nach einer Weile wissen.

„Er ist bei seinen Eltern", erwiderte Hermine und tat uninteressiert.

„Ach so."

Es war zuerst ein wenig seltsam, doch schon bald hatte Hermine ein interessantes Gesprächsthema ins Rollen gebracht und die beiden konnten sich herrlich unterhalten, lachen und zusammen Wein trinken. Obwohl sie zuerst Angst gehabt hatte, dass sie ihn in seiner Ruhe stören würde, schien er nun gut gelaunt über ihren Besuch zu sein.

Erst als seine Standuhr Mitternacht schlug, beschloss Hermine, ins Bett zu gehen.

Severus begleitete sie zur Tür.

„Ich danke dir für diesen tollen Abend", sagte sie und lächelte schüchtern zu ihm hinauf.

„Ich danke _dir_. Ohne dich hätte ich wieder einen Heiligabend alleine verbringen müssen… Es war sehr schön mit dir."

Jetzt strahlte sie und auch Severus brachte so etwas wie ein Lächeln zustande. „Gute Nacht, Hermine", sagte er dann, trat dicht an sie heran und gab ihr einen weichen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Gute Nacht, Severus", lächelte sie mit roten Wangen und verschwand.

Den ganzen Weg zu ihrer eigenen Wohnung war sie so erfreut, dass sie alle paar Meter in die Luft sprang, und das Einschlafen fiel ihr auch schwer. Doch dann träumte sie die ganze Nacht nur von ihrem Severus…

Am nächsten Morgen war der Erste Weihnachtsfeiertag und das bedeutete Geschenke. An Hermines Fußende hatten sich auch ein paar Päckchen eingefunden und freudig machte sie sich daran, sie zu öffnen. Was das anging, war sie wohl immer noch ein Kind. Aber es sah sie ja gerade niemand.

Sie hatte schöne, kluge und witzige Geschenke von Harry, Ron, Neville, Hagrid und sogar Minerva erhalten. Doch am meisten beeindruckten sie die Geschenke von Hershel und Severus.

Hershel hatte ihr ein Muggelbuch über Archäologie geschenkt mit einer netten Karte dazu, in der er ihr _Alles Gute und ein Fröhliches Fest_ wünschte. Glücklich hielt sie das Buch und blätterte schon gespannt hindurch, als ihr das letzte Geschenk auffiel. Es war klein und in dunkelgrünes Papier mit einer silbernen Schleife gewickelt. Allein daran hätte sie schon erkennen müssen, von wem es stammte. Sie öffnete es vorsichtig und zum Vorschein kam etwas, von dem sie bisher nur gehört hatte. Es war ein Anstecker fürs Haar, der aus einer echten Rose bestand, die nie verblühte. Dabei fand sie einen kleinen Pergamentzettel:

 _Liebe Hermine,_

 _Ich bin nicht gut in so etwas, aber ich möchte dir sagen, dass ich dir dankbar bin, dass du in meine Welt zurückgekommen bist und sie wieder zu einem fröhlichen Ort gemacht hast. Bleib so wunderbar, wie du bist._

 _Dein Severus_

Hermine musste sich eine Träne verdrücken, als sie das las, so wunderschön fand sie die Worte. Und dann auch noch von Severus! Wer hätte das gedacht…?


	40. 40, S, Im Lehrerzimmer

Kapitel 40 – Severus – Im Lehrerzimmer

Als Severus am Nachmittag des Ersten Weihnachtsfeiertages das Lehrerzimmer betrat, dachte er zuerst, es wäre verlassen, doch dann entdeckte er Hermine auf dem Sofa am Kamin sitzen und in einem Buch lesen. Beim Näherherantreten fiel ihm auf, dass sie seine Rose im Haar trug, und das freute ihn sehr. „Hallo", grüßte er daher lächelnd, als er sich neben sie setzte.

„Hey", strahlte sie und klappte ihr Buch zu.

„Dir scheint mein Geschenk also zu gefallen", meinte er und deutete auf die Blume.

„Sehr", lächelte sie. „Und dir meins auch?"

Er nickte. Sie hatte ihm ein seltenes Buch mit noch selteneren Tränken geschenkt. „Danke."

Sie sah ihn freudig an.

„Und was liest du da Schönes?", erkundigte er sich small-talk-mäßig, obwohl er es verabscheute. Aber er wusste, dass es ihr gefiel, wenn er nicht „immer so unsozial" war.

Sie hielt es stolz hoch. Es hieß _Von alten Steinen und noch älteren Vasen – Das weite Feld der Archäologie_. „Das hat Hershel mir geschenkt", strahlte sie. „Es ist richtig spannend", ergänzte sie begeistert. „Da möchte man auch gleich losziehen und in der Erde nach alten Schätzen graben."

Sein Blick verdüsterte sich. „Aber das tust du nicht, oder?"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Du brennst nicht mit Hershel durch, um gemeinsam irgendwo herumzubuddeln, oder?"

„Was? Nein!" Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. „Wie kommst du nur auf so einen Schwachsinn?!"

„Ich weiß nicht – Hershel kommt mir nach wie vor verdächtig vor. Wer weiß, was er im Schilde führt…"

„Hershel ist ein sehr netter Kollege und Freund!", verteidigte Hermine ihn – mal wieder… „Er führt nichts, aber auch gar nichts im Schilde! Warum unterstellst du ihm so etwas Gemeines?"

„Wenn du meinst", murmelte er nur und stand auf. Er musste sich nicht so etwas gefallen lassen!

„Severus!", rief Hermine erschrocken, stand auf und ergriff seine Hand, damit er nicht weitergehen konnte.

Er blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um.

„Was ist los?", wollte sie besorgt wissen. „Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass mit Hershel alles in bester Ordnung ist. Also warum hackst du immer so auf ihm herum?"

„Es ist nichts", brachte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

„Doch!", beharrte sie und zog an seiner Hand. „Sag es mir!"

Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und erwiderte verärgert: „Ich bin eifersüchtig!"

Sie sah ihn für einen Moment erschrocken an, dann zog sich ihre Stirn in Falten. „Eifersüchtig? Aber warum?"

„Hermine, ich… ich liebe dich", sprach er endlich die Wahrheit aus. „Und es gefällt mir nicht zu sehen, wie viel lieber du etwas mit Hershel unternimmst als mit mir – es quält mich…"

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung", sagte er traurig und setzte zum Gehen an. „Ich weiß, dass du ihn mehr magst als mich, aber es tut trotzdem weh… Ich wünsche dir -" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermine drehte ihn zu sich und presste ihre Lippen auf seine.

Seine Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, doch dann bewegten sich ihre Lippen und er griff an ihren Hinterkopf und zog sie fest an sich, während er ihre zarten Finger in seinen Haaren spürte.

Der Kuss dauerte ein paar Minuten an, bevor sie sich wieder voneinander lösten und sich keuchend in die Augen sahen.

„Es gibt keinen Grund zur Eifersucht", versicherte sie ihm und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. „Ich liebe dich."

Daraufhin nahm er sie fest in den Arm und drückte sie an sich. _Meine Hermine_ , dachte er. _Endlich meine Hermine_.


	41. 41, H, Überglücklich

Kapitel 41 – Hermine – Überglücklich

„Hershel!", rief Hermine erfreut, als sie ihren besten Freund in der Eingangshalle entdeckte. Sie rannte auf ihn zu und fiel ihm überschwänglich um den Hals, sodass er seine Koffer auf den Boden abstellen musste; er war gerade erst angekommen. „Ich freue mich so sehr, dass du wieder da bist", grinste sie ihn an und ließ ihn wieder los.

„Ich mich auch", erwiderte er mit geröteten Wangen. „Ähm… Hermine, ich muss dir etwas sagen."

„Ich dir auch", meinte sie sofort. „Etwas Wunderbares ist geschehen!"

„Dann du zuerst", war er wie immer ganz der Gentleman.

„Severus und ich sind jetzt zusammen!", lachte sie überglücklich.

„Das ist… toll…", sagte er lächelnd.

„Ja, nicht wahr? Ich muss dir mal in Ruhe erzählen, wie es dazugekommen ist. Aber jedenfalls, das Beste kommt jetzt: Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich möchte, dass du genauso glücklich wirst wie ich, und deswegen möchte ich mit dir nach London."

„London?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ja, Hershel", erwiderte sie mit zugleich freudiger als auch entschlossener Miene. „Wir finden deine Emmy!"


	42. 42, L, Die Suche

Kapitel 42 – Hershel – Die Suche

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich unwohl in London. Normalerweise war ihm diese Stadt das liebste, mit ihrer aufregenden aber auch kulturellen Seite, doch jetzt hier mit Hermine hatte er nur eine Sorge: Was, wenn sie Emmy wirklich fänden? Es war natürlich nicht so, dass er sie nicht wiedersehen wollte – er sehnte sich nahezu schmerzlich nach ihr – doch auch wenn er es ungern zugab, fürchtete er sich vor dieser Begegnung. Es waren nun schon so viele Jahre seit ihrem Fortgang und so viel war seitdem passiert…

Als Hermine ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie nun mit Severus zusammen sei, hatte er natürlich sein Vorhaben aufgegeben, ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen. Sie war nun aber glücklicher Weise so fröhlich, dass sie seine Traurigkeit nicht bemerkte.

„Am besten fangen wir bei der Uni an", schlug Hermine nun vor und marschierte eilig davon.

Hershel folgte ihr widerwillig.

Ein paar Minuten später hatten sie das ehrwürdige Gebäude der Gressenheller University betreten und suchten nun nach Dean Delmona.

„Was ich hier alles auf mich nehme", scherzte Hermine gutgelaunt. „Sogar zu diesem komischen Kauz gehe ich für dich."

Er konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Hershel! Hermine!", wurden sie wieder zuerst gefunden. Der Dekan kam erfreut auf sie zu und schüttelte ihre Hände. „Wie schön, euch wiederzusehen."

„Danke", erwiderte Hershel höflich.

„Und was treibt euch dieses Mal hierher?"

„Wir sind auf der Suche nach Miss Altava", sprang Hermine ein, als er, Hershel, die Worte nicht aussprechen konnte. „War sie zufällig hier?"

„Ja, ja", meinte Dean Delmona. „Erst vor ein paar Wochen. Sie war sehr enttäuscht, dich nicht aufzufinden", richtete er sich an Hershel.

Dieser lächelte nur vage.

„Haben Sie eine Idee, wo wir sie finden können?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Hmm…", überlegte der Dekan. „Da sie mittlerweile wieder in London wohnt, würde ich es im Einwohnermeldeamt versuchen."

„Das ist eine wunderbare Idee!", rief Hermine und dankte ihm überschwänglich. Sie verabschiedete sich und lief schnell nach draußen. „Komm, Hershel!"

Auch er verabschiedete sich von Dean Delmona.

„Du weißt, dass du dich entscheiden musst?", meinte dieser weise.

Hershel seufzte. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich weiß…"

Draußen fand er Hermine auf dem Hof. Sie schien ungeduldig – im Gegensatz zu ihm wollte sie Emmy anscheinend unbedingt finden.

Sie gingen in eine kleine Gasse, um in die Nähe des Einwohnermeldeamts zu apparieren.

Dort wollte man ihnen die Informationen nicht geben – „Datenschutz" –, doch für Hermine als Hexe war es ein Leichtes, an Emmys Adresse zu gelangen.

„Aha!", rief sie triumphierend, als das bestimmte Blatt Papier aus dem Fenster gesegelt kam. Sie überflog es schnell und deutete dann mit dem Finger auf eine Zeile: _Emmeline Altava, Garden Street 145c_.

„Weißt du, wo das ist?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt.

Er nickte. „Nicht weit von hier…"

„Gut", erwiderte sie und ließ das Papier wieder an seinen richtigen Ort fliegen. „Dann los."

Er führte sie durch ein paar Straßen, bevor sie in die _Garden Street_ einbogen und vor dem Haus mit der Nummer 145c stehenblieben. Es war eine schöne Gegend mit vielen Blumen und Bäumen.

„Ähm, Hermine", hielt er sie auf, als sie schon klingeln wollte, indem er ihre Hand ergriff.

„Ja?"

„Ich muss gestehen… dass ich ein wenig Angst vor diesem Wiedersehen habe… Was, wenn sie mich nicht mehr mag?" Er sah sie mit großen Augen an und sie schien zu verstehen.

„In Ordnung", lächelte sie. „Dann bleibst du erst mal hier und ich finde heraus, was sie über dich denkt."

„Danke", sagte er erleichtert.

Sie schenkte ihm noch ein letztes Lächeln, drückte seine Hand und ging dann zur Tür.

Hershel versteckte sich schnell hinter einem Baum. Auch wenn es albern war, er hatte zu viel Angst, sich Emmy zu stellen – und das auch noch in Anwesenheit von Hermine…


	43. 43, H, Miss Altava

Kapitel 43 – Hermine – Miss Altava

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf über Hershels Feigheit und klingelte an der Tür.

Einen Augenblick später wurde diese von einer hübschen, jungen Frau mit langen, braunen Haaren und einem freundlichen Lächeln geöffnet. „Hallo, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Miss Altava?"

„Ja?"

Hermine schluckte den Kloß, der sich plötzlich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, schnell herunter. „Ich bin eine Freundin von Hershel Layton und-"

„Der Professor?!", rief Emmy erfreut. „Ich bin schon seit Wochen auf der Suche nach ihm! Können Sie mir sagen, wo er ist!"

Hermine lachte leise auf. „Ja, ich weiß, wo er ist", meinte sie vergnügt. Dann sah sie zu dem Baum und rief: „Hershel! Du kannst herkommen!"

Da lugte er vorsichtig hinter dem Baum hervor und trat schließlich ganz auf den Weg, der zum Haus führte. „Hallo, Emmy", sagte er schüchtern.

„Professor!", rief diese, lief auf ihn zu und fiel ihm stürmisch um den Hals. „Oh, Professor, ich bin so froh, Sie wiederzusehen!"

„Ich freue mich auch, Sie wiederzusehen, Emmy", strahlte Hershel.

 _Die beiden siezen sich?!_ , dachte Hermine verwundert.

„Kommen Sie herein", meinte Emmy dann und zog an Herhsels Hand. „Und Sie auch, wenn Sie möchten", wandte sie sich an Hermine.

„Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen", erwiderte sie, „aber ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Bis dann." Sie winkte den beiden, die schnell im Haus verschwanden, und ging, plötzlich betrübt, weg…


	44. 44, L, Emmy!

Kapitel 44 – Layton – Emmy!

Hershel und Emmy setzten sich in ihr Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa, nachdem Emmy ihnen beiden einen Tee gemacht hatte. Er musste sie die ganze Zeit beobachten. Sie hatte sich nur minimal verändert, wie er selbst ein, zwei Falten um die Augen mehr bekommen, aber ansonsten war sie noch ganz genau seine Emmy und sein Herz spielte halb verrückt, dass sie plötzlich wieder bei ihm war.

„Erzählen Sie, Professor", meinte Emmy nun aufgeregt. „Was haben Sie die letzten Jahre so erlebt? Gab es wieder spannende Fälle zu lösen?"

„Wollen wir uns nicht duzen?", hörte Hershel sich sagen, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Halb erschrocken sah er zu seiner ehemaligen Assistentin, doch diese strahlte ihn an und erwiderte: „Liebend gerne."

In den nächsten zwei Stunden berichtete Hershel von seinen Abenteuern in Saint Mystère, Folsense, und dem London der Zukunft, während Emmy staunte und aufrichtig zuhörte.

„Oh, da wäre ich sehr gerne dabei gewesen", seufzte sie am Ende seiner Erzählungen.

„Ich hätte dich sehr gerne dabeigehabt", gab er leise zu.

Sie lächelte ihn selig an.

„Und was hast du so gemacht?", fragte er dann beiläufig.

„Ach so dies und das." Anscheinend war sie weit gereist, denn sie erzählte von Irland, Kanada und Tschechien. „Besonders in Irland gab es so viele archäologische Dinge zu bestaunen, das hätte dir sicher gefallen."

„Da wäre ich sehr gerne dabei gewesen." Er sah sie offen an.

„Ich hätte dich sehr gerne dabei gehabt", flüsterte sie zurück. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, beide schwerer atmend, als normalerweise üblich, bis Emmy langsam ihre Hand hob und auf seine legte, die entspannt auf dem Sofa lag.

Er sah überrascht auf die Hand, dann in Emmys angespanntes Gesicht, bevor er seine Hand drehte und ihre in seine nahm und zart mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken strich.

Sie seufzte einmal glücklich und erwiderte das Streicheln. „Weißt du", sagte sie nach einer Weile, während sie immer noch auf ihre beiden Hände sah, „es gab nicht einen Tag, an dem ich nicht an dich gedacht habe." Jetzt sah sie ihn an und ihre wunderschönen Augen zwangen ihn, ebenfalls mutig die Wahrheit auszusprechen.

„Auch ich habe immer an dich gedacht, Emmy. Ich habe dich sehr vermisst."

Sie lächelte schüchtern, setzte sich näher zu ihm, wandte sich ihm zu, hob ihre Hand und strich ihm behutsam mit zwei Fingern über die Wange.

Er lächelte ebenfalls, schloss genießend seine Augen – und spürte plötzlich ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen. Einen Moment konnte er nur starr den Kuss über sich ergehen lassen vor Schock, doch dann überwältigten ihn die Gefühle der letzten drei Jahre, die er für sie entwickelt hatte, und er griff mit seiner Hand in ihre vollen Haare, presste sie enger an sich heran und küsste sie stürmisch zurück.

Sie schien darauf mit Freuden einzugehen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, doch schließlich sahen sie sich keuchend in die Augen und fanden nichts als Freundschaft, Treue und Liebe.

„Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen", gab Emmy auf einmal lachend zu.

Herhsel zog sie an sich, sodass sie auf dem Sofa aneinander gekuschelt saßen. „Ich auch", erwiderte er dann und strich ihr über die Haare. Endlich hatte er seine Emmy bei sich. „Ich liebe dich."

Er konnte ihr Lächeln an seiner Brust spüren. „Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte sie und kuschelte ihre Nase eng an ihn.

Sie hätten ewig so sitzen können, doch nichts im Leben währt ewig, und als es an der Haustür klingelte, war der Moment vorbei. Widerwillig erhoben sie sich vom Sofa, stahlen sich noch einen kleinen Kuss vom anderen und gingen langsam zur Tür.

„Ach so", wandte sich Emmy plötzlich an ihn. „Was machst du eigentlich aktuell? Dean Delmona hatte mir gesagt, dass du in Schottland unterrichtest, aber wo genau?"

Hershel sah sie erschrocken an. Dufte er ihr von der Magie erzählen?


	45. 45, H, Ein seltsames Gefühl

Kapitel 45 – Hermine – Ein seltsames Gefühl

Hermine hatte Emmy und Hershel verwirrt zurückgelassen. Sie wusste nicht, was es war, aber die beiden so vertraut miteinander zusammen zu sehen, gefiel ihr irgendwie nicht. Aber warum denn nicht? Sie wollte doch, dass Hershel seine Emmy wiedertraf und am besten noch mit ihr zusammenkam! Sie wollte, dass er genauso glücklich mit ihr wurde, wie sie es mit Severus war.

Und dennoch gab es auf einmal eine Seite in ihr, die dies nicht mehr wollte. Sie wollte Hershel für sich haben. Auch wenn es ein absolut absurder Gedanke war, konnte sie ihn nicht aus ihrem Gehirn verbannen.

War sie etwa… _eifersüchtig?_

Was für eine seltsame Vorstellung. Sie und Hershel waren einfach nur sehr gute Freunde, mehr nicht!

Oder?

Sie verbrachte den Nachmittag in einem nahegelegenen Park und dachte über dieses seltsame Gefühl nach, das sie plötzlich befangen hatte, um die Zeit totzuschlagen, aber als sich ihre Gedanken nur noch im Kreis drehten, hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und stand auf, um zu Emmys Wohnung zurückzugehen. Dort klingelte sie.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihr geöffnet wurde, und als sie in die Gesichter der beiden schaute, wusste sie, dass sie es geschafft hatten, zusammenzukommen. Erst freute sie sich darüber, doch als Hershel Emmy zum Abschied einen sanften Kuss gab, musste sie verletzt wegsehen.

 _Warum zur Hölle passiert das?!_ , wollte sie von sich selber wissen, aber sie schob den Gedanken davon. Darum musste sie sich später kümmern.

„Kommst du nächstes Wochenende wieder?", fragte Emmy ihn zum Schluss.

Hershel blickte daraufhin zu ihr, Hermine, und fragte vielleicht nicht gerade um Erlaubnis, aber um ihre Begleitung. Er konnte schließlich nicht apparieren.

Hermine schluckte einmal schwer, bevor sie lächelnd nickte.

„Ja", beantwortete Hershel Emmys Frage und sie küsste ihn erneut.

Hermine räusperte sich. „Wir müssen los."

Hershel nickte und verabschiedete sich – mit weiteren Küssen… Als er sich endlich von seiner Emmy lösen konnte, gingen er und Hermine in eine Nebengasse, um zu disapparieren. Seine Hand in ihrer fühlte sich plötzlich anders an als sonst…

Auf dem Weg von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts gratulierte Hermine ihrem besten Freund und dieser strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Es scheint, dass sie mich über die Jahre hinweg genauso vermisst hat, wie ich sie", meinte er verliebt lächelnd.

„Schön", war Hermines einziger Kommentar.

„Ach so, ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen?"

„Ja?" Warum bitte schlug ihr Herz jetzt schneller?!

„Darf ich Emmy von der Magie erzählen?", fragte er jedoch und Hermine versuchte, ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen. „Sie hat mich gefragt, wo ich arbeite, und ich wusste nicht, ober ich ihr von Hogwarts erzählen durfte oder nicht?"

„Nur, wenn es sich um Familienmitglieder oder eine längerfristige Partnerschaft handelt."

„Ach so", machte Hershel nur und für den Rest des Weges schwiegen sie.


	46. 46, L, Verwirrung

Kapitel 46 – Layton – Verwirrung

Am Morgen nach dem Tag, an dem er endlich seine Emmy wiedergesehen hatte und sie sich sogar gegenseitig ihre Liebe gestanden hatten, erwachte Hershel mit einem breiten, glücklich Grinsen im Gesicht. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so einfach sein würde? Dass Emmy ihn ebenfalls vermisst hatte und ihn liebte? All seine Sorgen der letzten paar Jahre hatten sich in nur einem Nachmittag vollkommen in Luft aufgelöst. Und das alles Dank Hermine.

Sein Lächeln erstarb.

Hermine…

An Weihnachten noch hatte er den Entschluss gefasst, ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen, und jetzt, nur ein paar Tage später, hatte er eine Freundin oder wie immer man seine und Emmys Beziehung bezeichnen mochte. Aber auf jeden Fall hatte er sich ihr verschrieben. Und Hermine hatte Severus – aber war das richtig?

Er liebte Hermine, das wusste er, denn wenn immer er sie sah, mit ihr sprach oder auch nur an sie dachte, breitete sich in ihm diese ganz besondere Wärme aus, die nur eines bedeuten konnte: Liebe. Aber demnach liebte er Emmy ebenfalls. Und von Claire wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen… Liebte er jemandem mehr? Er konnte es einfach nicht genau sagen.

Je länger er über sein Gefühlschaos nachdachte, desto verzweifelter wurde er. So verzweifelt, dass es ihm irgendwann die Atemwege zuschnürte und er zum nächsten Fenster stürzte, es aufriss und die kalte Dezemberluft tief einatmete.

Er zog sich an und versuchte, so gut es ging, Aufsätze zu korrigieren und den Unterricht der nächsten Woche zu planen, aber seine Konzentration war nicht besonders konstruktiv…

Zum Abend hin hielt er es nicht mehr aus und schrieb Hermine eine Nachricht, ob sie bitte zu ihm kommen möge. Er hoffte, sie könnte ihm bei seinen Gedanken helfen. Auch wenn es bedeutete, dass er sich ihr offenbaren musste…

Nicht einmal eine Viertelstunde später klopfte es aufgeregt an seiner Tür und er öffnete einer verschwitzten Hermine.

„Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte", keuchte sie und trat ein. „Ist was passiert?"

Hershel schüttelte schnell mit dem Kopf. „Nicht so."

„Warum sollte ich dann herkommen?", wollte sie sachlich wissen.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Sie setzten sich nebeneinander aufs Sofa und Hermine blickte ihn gespannt an.

„Es geht um Emmy", begann Hershel. „… und um dich."

„Um mich?", fragte sie verwundert. „Aber warum? Was ist denn mit mir?"

„Ich…" Er atmete einmal tief durch und sagte dann leise: „Ich liebe dich."

Hermine starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, bevor sie plötzlich aufsprang. „Nein, nein, nein, nein!", machte sie verzweifelt und lief im Zimmer auf und ab, während sie mit den Armen fuchtelte. „Nein, das stimmt nicht. Nein, das ist nicht wahr", murmelte sie immer wieder.

Hershel stand ebenfalls auf und stellte sich vor sie. „Doch, das ist wahr. Hermine, ich liebe dich."

„Und was ist mit Emmy?", rief sie.

Hershel seufzte. „Sie liebe ich auch."

Hermine stöhnte genervt auf. „Und jetzt kannst du dich nicht entscheiden, oder was?"

„So in der Art…"

„Das ist doch… bescheuert! Hershel", sie sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen, „du liebst Emmy. Mehr als jeden anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt. Ich hab es gestern gesehen. Sei einfach mit ihr glücklich und dann ist es gut, ja?"

Er ließ sich gar nicht von ihrer Rede beeindrucken und fragte sie stattdessen nur ruhig: „Liebst du mich?"

„Was?!"

„Liebst du mich, Hermine?"

Sie sah ihn nicht an. „Ich… ich bin doch mit Severus zusammen."

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage. Liebst du mich?"

Endlich sah sie ihm wieder in die Augen und erwiderte fest: „Ja, ich liebe dich. Aber-" Doch bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, hatte Hershel schon seine Lippen auf ihre gedrückt.

Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, sie zu küssen – berauschender als gestern mit Emmy? Er konnte es nicht eindeutig sagen. Zu seiner großen Freude jedoch wehrte sich Hermine nicht gegen den Kuss, sondern schmiegte sich eng an ihn und schien ihn regelrecht zu genießen…

„Halt!", rief sie plötzlich und stieß ihn von sich weg. „Halt!" Sie blickte ihn erschrocken an und machte ein paar hastige Schritte von ihm weg. „Das ist falsch!"

„Warum?", fragte er getroffen. Sie liebte ihn, er hatte sie geküsst – was war daran falsch.

„Weil ich Severus mehr liebe", gestand sie traurig.

„Aber… wie?"

Sie lächelte leicht. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber auf eine verquere Art und Weise liebe ich ihn mehr als dich. Viel mehr."

Hershel sah sie verletzt an.

„Und du liebst doch Emmy, oder?"

Er erwiderte nichts, sah sie einfach nur an und sie blickte weg.

„Ich glaube, es ist jetzt das beste, wenn ich gehe", murmelte sie und hastete zur Tür.

Er hielt sie am Arm fest.

Sie sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Sind wir noch Freunde?", wollte er beunruhigt wissen.

„Geht das denn überhaupt noch?", erwiderte sie ernst und verließ dann eilends seine Wohnung.

Er sah ihr erschrocken und traurig nach…

Ging es?


	47. 47, H, Verloren?

Kapitel 47 – Hermine – Verloren?

Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, eilte sie mit großen Schritten über den Flur. Sie versuchte, ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken, doch es fiel ihr schwer. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihren besten Freund Hershel nun für immer verloren zu haben… Sie ging, so schnell sie konnte, ohne zu rennen, hinunter in die Kerker und direkt, ohne zu klopfen, in Severus' Büro.

Er war zum Glück allein und sah sie erschrocken an. „Hermine! Was ist denn passiert?"

Sie erwiderte nichts, warf sich nur in seine Arme und ließ ihren Tränen nun endlich freien Lauf.

Er nahm sie fest in den Arm und strich ihr tröstend über die Haare und den Rücken. „Was ist denn geschehen?", wollte er wissen, doch sie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und er ließ ihr ihr Geheimnis.

Später am Abend lag Hermine noch lange wach im Bett.

Severus lag neben ihr und schnarchte leise.

Sie hielt seine Hand unter der Bettdecke, kuschelte sich aber nicht so wie sonst an ihn. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die schwarze Decke. Sie fühlte sich nach ihrem Weinkrampf leer und wusste nicht so recht weiter, doch sie spürte, wie sie Severus' Nähe beruhigte und glücklich machte, so wie Hershels das nie konnte.

Sie war verwirrt. Wenn man die ganze Sache einmal vernünftig beleuchtete, gab es für sie eine ganz klare Lösung: Da sie Hershel in Severus' Anwesenheit vergessen konnte, nie aber andersherum, war es doch ganz eindeutig, dass sie Severus mehr mochte/liebte als Hershel, nicht wahr? Andrerseits war Liebe nicht besonders rational, was Hermine schon immer erheblich gestört hatte, und vielleicht wäre es auch richtiger, ihr eines Gefühl über das andere zu stellen.

Sie seufzte schwer.

In den nächsten Tagen verbrachte sie noch mehr Zeit mit Severus als sonst und analysierte sich selbst in seiner Nähe. Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass sie sich bei ihm warm und geborgen fühlte und dass er sie so glücklich machte, wie niemand sonst. Das bestätigte sie in ihrer Entscheidung, den Professor für Zaubertränke über den Professor für Geschichte der Zauberei gestellt zu haben. Obwohl es ihr wehtat, dass sie und Hershel sich beim Essen oder auf dem Flur verletzt ansahen und ansonsten ignorierten. Konnte sie nicht einfach nur mit ihm befreundet sein? Aber es lag an ihm, diese Frage zu beantworten, und solange er sie für sich noch nicht beantwortet hatte, konnte sie nichts Anderes tun, als zu warten.

In der ganzen Zeit allerdings verdrängte sie vehement den Gedanken, ob die ganze Sache (ihre Gefühlswelt, dass ihr bester Freund in sie verliebt war, ihr Kuss) Severus gegenüber fair sei…


	48. 48, L, Freunde

Kapitel 48 – Layton – Freunde

 _Liebe Hermine,_

 _ich schreibe dir einen Brief, anstatt persönlich mit dir zu reden, weil es mir so leichter fällt, meine Gedanken ordentlich zu verfassen. Ich habe mich die letzten Tage oft mit Emmy getroffen (Minerva war so freundlich, mir einen Portschlüssel bereitzustellen). Bei einem dieser Treffen habe ich ihr von Hogwarts und der Magie erzählt. Es hat mich einige Überzeugungskraft gekostet (ich konnte ihr ja nicht einfach so etwas vorzaubern), doch schließlich hat sie mir geglaubt. Ich denke, dieser Schritt hat unsere Beziehung weiter gefestigt._

 _Ich habe viel über das nachgedacht, was du gesagt hast, und ich weiß nun, dass ich Emmy sehr liebe und dass ich mit ihr zusammen sein möchte. Und ich glaube auch, dass du und ich weiterhin Freunde bleiben können – wenn du das noch möchtest…_

 _Dein dir ergebener Freund_

 _Hershel_

In der nächsten Stunde, nachdem die Eule seinen Brief mitgenommen hatte, lief Hershel nervös in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Was, wenn Hermine ihn nicht mehr als Freund wollte? Was, wenn er sie nun für immer verloren hatte? Hätte er mehr schreiben sollen, seine Gedanken ausführlicher darlegen sollen? Aber es war schon so schwer genug gewesen, ihr überhaupt zu schreiben…

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Hershel fuhr erschrocken herum. Er öffnete eilends die Tür – und stand einer lautlos weinenden Hermine gegenüber. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, und ihr schien es ebenso zu gehen.

Nach einem Moment des verlegenen Schweigens, stürmte sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest.

Hershel zog sie an sich, Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und er wusste, dass nun alles wieder gut war.


	49. 49, S, Silvester

Kapitel 49 – Severus – Silvester

Niemals im Leben hätte er es geglaubt, wenn ihm jemand erzählt hätte, er würde einmal ein Silvesterfest bei einem Muggel verbringen und dann auch noch bei der Freundin von Hershel Layton! Doch die Liebe verändert die Menschen und für seine Hermine würde er auch Silvester in Muggellondon verbringen.

„Willkommen!", hatte Emmy an der Haustür gestrahlt und sie ins Wohnzimmer gescheucht, wo schon ein Buffet aufgebaut worden war.

Am Anfang war die Stimmung angespannt gewesen, besonders da das Thema Magie nicht erwähnt werden durfte, da Hershel seine Freundin noch nicht eingeweiht hatte, doch schließlich bat Hermine Emmy, von ihren vielen Reisen zu erzählen, und diese ging aufgeregt darauf ein. Da ihre Erzählungen wirklich spannend waren, konnte man ihr nicht nur gut zuhören, sondern auch nachhaken und Fragen stellen. Von da aus kam ein ungezwungenes Thema nach dem anderen zur Sprache.

Als Emmy Hermine etwas nebenan zeigen wollte, nutzte Severus diese Gelegenheit, um sich bei Hershel zu entschuldigen, für sein allgemeines Verhalten ihm gegenüber und die speziellen Anfeindungen. Hermine zu Liebe natürlich…

Doch der Professor für Geschichte der Zauberei nahm die Entschuldigung aufrichtig an und machte nicht viel Wind darum; er schien Severus' Unmut zu spüren.

Nicht mehr lange und die Uhr schlug Mitternacht. Alle außer Severus hatten den Countdown laut mitgerufen und waren sich danach fröhlich um den Hals gefallen.

Hermine gab ihm einen festen Kuss. „Frohes, neues Jahr, Severus."

Er küsste sie sanft zurück. „Frohes, neues Jahr, Hermine."

Hershel und Emmy grinsten sich fröhlich an und da Hermine ihn, Severus, überglücklich anstrahlte, konnte auch er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er hatte endlich seine Hermine und er nahm sich fest vor, sie im neuen Jahr zu behalten.

ENDE.

 _Es tut mir leid, dass dieses letzte Kapitel erst so spät kommt, aber ich hatte ursprünglich direkt eine Fortsetzung anschließen wollen. Da diese jedoch noch ein wenig mehr Planung benötigt, beende ich diese Geschichte jetzt doch direkt. Freut euch schon bald auf das Sequel: Der Professor für Geschichte der Zauberei 2._


End file.
